


The Brightest Lights

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting AU, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Actors, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Liam and Niall are their agents, Louis is basically Leonardo DiCaprio, Love Scene, M/M, Niam - Freeform, mentions of suicide but it's for the movie, random mentions of Matthew McConaughey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Еще один актер уходит с его Оскаром, и Луи опять занимается поисками роли всей своей жизни, которая поможет наконец получить ему заветную статуэтку. Он не собирается делать каминг-аут через новый фильм до тех пор, пока не встречает еще одного исполнителя главной роли.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brightest Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625400) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4223224

 

Никто в зале не замечает, сколько усилий прикладывает Луи, чтобы наконец улыбнуться, когда он обдумывает ответ, который не будет звучать саркастически. Он усмехается на вопрос интервьюера и скромно и беззаботно пожимает плечами, чтобы показать, что на самом деле он не ненавидит Мэттью МакКонахи, который забрал награду у него из-под носа.  
  
      Это случилось несколько дней назад. Цифры все еще мелькают перед его глазами. И они до сих пор причиняют боль.  
  
      Каждый наблюдает за ним. Он даже мельком видит свое лицо в маленьком мониторе рядом с кинооператором, чувствует, как растет предвкушение вокруг него, и, если бы он хотел раз и навсегда покончить со своей карьерой, он бы вскочил на ноги, порвал карточки интервьюера на мелкие кусочки и закричал изо всех сил о том, как несправедливо спрашивать его о чужой победе, потому что весь этот гребаный мир знал, как сильно он хотел выиграть.  
  
      Но он этого не делает, потому что неудачники никому не нужны. Луи никогда не знал, что говорить в таких случаях. Все привыкли получать то, что хотели, но спросите, как чувствует себя тот, кто постоянно теряет — чертовски _больно_. И у вас нет выбора, кроме как скрыть эту боль. Интервьюер моргает, он ждет, и Луи вынуждено вновь пожимает плечами, прежде чем отвечает:  
  
— Ну, что Вы можете с этим сделать? Мы все надеемся, что назовут именно наше имя, но в итоге побеждает самый лучший.  
  
      Он словно сжигает свою душу, когда _в который раз_ заставляет себя поздравить победителя. Он мог бы кричать на Академию, что они каждый год его номинируют, хотя говорят, что он заслужил Оскар еще давно. И он действительно думал, что на этот раз он победит, но он вновь дает интервью, в котором вынужден признать, что опять проиграл.  
  
— Я думаю, что многие люди, в том числе Мэттью, понимали, что награда может достаться другому, несмотря на то, какую невероятную роль они сыграли, — говорит молодой человек и по-доброму улыбается. — О чем Вы думали, когда стали произносить номинантов?  
  
       _Надеюсь, они случайно не свалятся, когда пойдут получать награду, потому что я единственный, кто ее достоин._  
  
— Я был поражен талантом этих потрясающих людей, хотя на самом деле не имеет значения, кто из нас ушел с Оскаром. Я рад находиться среди них.  
  
— Все, кто номинирован, так сказали. И они, похоже, довольны результатом, даже если это было так неожиданно, — мужчина улыбается, тасует карточки в руках и наконец подходит к последней. — Что бы Вы хотели пожелать победителю сегодняшнего вечера, Луи?  
  
      Луи видит в экране монитора, как напряжена его челюсть, как он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем надевает на лицо очередную довольную улыбку для всех, кто смотрит на него.  
  
— Я бы пожелал Мэттью удачи, хотя, мне кажется, ее у него предостаточно, так что всего, что он пожелает еще.  
  
      Все в зале аплодируют ему, бросают одобряющий взгляд на добрые слова.  
  
— Могу поспорить, Ваши слова будут многое значить для него, — говорит интервьюер, впечатленный тем, как хорошо принимает все Луи. — Я был безмерно счастлив иметь возможность пообщаться с Вами, Луи. Я Ваш поклонник уже многие годы и, как и все другие, не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что Вы будете делать дальше.  
  
      Луи криво усмехается.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он и кивает. — Я тоже.  
  


***

  
      С того времени проходит месяц, и мысли Луи уже не так горьки каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает его проигрыш, Мэттью МакКонахи и других номинантов. Он ни разу не появляется на публике в течение всего самопровозглашенного перерыва, но его отсутствие не мешает людям обсуждать, когда же он появится вновь.  
  
      И тот, кто делает это больше всех — его агент, Лиам.  
  
      И ничто не намекает так ясно, что он должен вернуться к работе, как море сценариев, которые отправляет ему по электронной почте Лиам. Он успевает посмотреть только половину из них, но Лиам все равно звонит каждые полчаса, чтобы узнать, что он думает.  
  
— Ты прочитал то, о чем я тебе рассказывал?  
  
— Эй, Ли, не хочешь ли ты сам мне прочитать все это, потому что я, похоже, слишком медлителен для тебя.  
  
— Нет… Я уже прочитал их.  
  
— Тогда позволь мне читать так, как хочется мне, — бросается на него Луи. Как он должен выбрать свою следующую большую роль, если он не может вчитываться в каждую букву?  
  
      Лиам вздыхает и пропускает раздражительное высказывание в свой адрес.  
  
— Ты уже посмотрел тот, про пилота?  
  
— Нет, я пока читаю про адвоката подпольного наркобарона… Мне нравится.  
  
      Луи уже снимался в фильмах про наркотики, но это все равно здорово.  
  
— Забудь про адвоката и прочти тот, что я сказал.  
  
      Луи с издевкой произносит в трубку:  
  
— Тогда какой смысл присылать мне все это, если ты уже решил все за меня?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал то, что тебе нравится, но ты просто обязан увидеть его. Срочно прочитай. И перезвони, когда закончишь.  
  
      Луи смотрит вниз на свой телефон, когда Лиам вешает трубку, и задается вопросом, когда тот вдруг стал его боссом. И он понятия не имеет, какого черта тот получил вдруг столько власти.  
  
      Сценарий про адвоката наркобарона приходится отложить и взять тот, что Лиам умоляет его прочесть. Луи видит вложение, которое прислал ему Лиам, и он обращает на него внимание, потому что жирными заглавными буквами в теме написано: _«Прочитай его первым!»_.  
  
      Луи тратит несколько часов на чтение сценария фильма о пилоте, который мучается от чувства вины из-за того, что выживает после крушения самолета, что приводит к гибели всех пассажиров, кроме одного, который после полученных травм впадает кому. Через год в день аварии, когда пилот принимает решение начать жить заново, оставшийся в живых человек просыпается. Эта история о двух людях, сражающихся и принимающих призраков прошлого, нашедших покой друг в друге. В конце Луи даже плачет.  
  
— Почему ты заставляешь меня это читать? — сопит Луи в трубку. Он никогда не плачет, ладно, разве что перед камерами, но это совсем другое дело. Это уже _настоящие_ слёзы. — Кто, черт возьми, это написал?  
  
— Здорово, правда?! А я тебе говорил! Она новый писатель, но была представлена на разных кинофестивалях в этом году и получила много признания. Что думаешь?  
  
      Луи не может отрицать, что сценарий хорош. Лиам, должно быть, думает, что он растопит лед внутри него, заставит мертвое сердце вновь что-то чувствовать, когда он прочитает его. Это большая история, но не та, за которую бы взялся Луи.  
  
— Мне понравилось. Я, может быть, подумаю над этим.  
  
— Луи, это он. К черту другие сценарии! Он идеально подходит для тебя. Только он _один._  
  
      Луи щурится над безымянной работой перед ним.  
  
— Серьезно? — он хмурится. — С чего ты это взял?  
  
      Луи играл наркомана и точно копировал их поведение. Однажды он набрал вес для роли (и это не явилось предлогом для того, чтобы съесть все сладости и углеводы, о которых он так мечтал) и даже похудел несколько раз, когда играл человека с неизлечимой болезнью. Но в сценарии про пилота нет ничего особенного. Не нужно как-то готовиться к нему.  
  
— Если Академия не дала мне награду за роль наркомана, то она не даст мне ее и за сидение в кабине самолета.  
  
— Нет, Луи! Эта история без уловок, без необычных персонажей. Это подлинная история, и такие вещи не показывали уже многие годы.  
  
      Луи вспоминает, как был впервые номинирован в семнадцать лет. И ему пророчили награду еще тогда. Луи прокручивает сценарий еще раз, и только тогда он его понимает. Он смотрит на экран и чувствует себя взрослым и мудрым человеком.  
  
— Ладно. Допустим, я заинтересован в этой роли… Кто еще пробуется на нее?  
  
— Бен Аффлек, Джуд Лоу, Хью Джекман… И Мэттью МакКонахи.  
  
      У Луи кровь застывает в жилах.  
  
— Я берусь за нее.  
  
— Я так и знал, что ты передумаешь, — смеется Лиам. — И что же заставило тебя это сделать? Твоя ненависть к Мэттью?  
  
— Я его не _ненавижу_ , — в сотый раз повторяет Луи. Это щекотливая тема для него. Он обожает Мэттью и понимает, что все его награды действительно заслужены.  
  
— Кто будет играть вторую главную роль? — спрашивает Луи через некоторое время. Сюжет сценария довольно прост, но в нем проскальзывает гей-линия. Он многое пробовал в своей бурной молодости, так что ему легко будет сыграть влюбленного в мужчину, но ему важно знать, кто будет его партнером, чтобы точно решить, хочет ли он ее получить или нет. Ему нужен кто-то действительно хороший, кто смог бы идти с ним нога в ногу.  
  
— Было много претендентов, но она уже занята. Я слышал, что ее, вроде как, получил Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс?  
  
— Да. О нем только все и говорят после того, как он сыграл с Кирой Найтли в прошлом году.  
  
      Его имя разлетелось повсюду за короткий промежуток времени. Даже Луи слышал он нем раза два, потому что его роль сына опального господина в эпизодах фильма была настолько увлекательна, что он должен был быть номинирован на лучшую мужскую роль второго плана.  
  
— А не он был на обложке журнала Seventeen пару месяцев назад? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да. И он очень хорошо продается, как бренд. Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
      Луи слишком много времени сидит в интернете. Из-за своей работы он вынужден проводить некоторые исследования, которые иногда заводят его в страшные места. Он просто сомневается в методах Лиама.  
  
— Встречный вопрос: почему ты пытаешься уговорить меня играть в одном фильме с ребенком?  
  
— Он не ребенок. Ему уже двадцать два года.  
  
— А мне тридцать шесть. Не слишком ли я стар делить экран с таким молодым парнем? — Луи даже не хочет считать, сколько лет у них разница в возрасте. Он по-настоящему заплачет, если сделает это.  
  
— Хорошо, но тебе еще не тридцать шесть, и ни ты, ни Гарри Стайлс не выглядите на свой возраст.  
  
— Конечно, потому что он выглядит на шестнадцать. Я должен играть отца своего травмированного любовника.  
  
      Луи понимает, что никто не смотрит на возраст, да и Гарри выглядит намного старше своих сверстников. И, черт возьми, его _ямочки_ на щеках.  
  
      Лиам вздыхает на другом конце телефона.  
  
— Ты собираешься брать эту роль или нет? Я тут же позвоню на кастинг, когда повешу трубку, — говорит он и, делая небольшую паузу, продолжает. —  _Корден_ будет рад услышать, что ты согласился.  
  
— Так Джеймс режиссер?  
  
— Ага, вот почему я приставал к тебе со сценарием уже несколько дней. Из всех претендентов, ты его лучший выбор. Он хочет, чтобы ты играл главную роль.  
  
      Луи усмехается. Ему нравится работать с Джеймсом. Они многого добились вместе с самого начала их карьеры, и, как Луи, Джеймс тоже имеет право на яркую победу, так что, может быть, это шанс для них обоих.  
  
— Я могу позвонить ему и сказать, что ты согласен? — спрашивает Лиам. Луи слышит раздражающую торжествующую ухмылку в его голосе.  
  
— Когда сделаешь это, не забудь передать ему, что я скучаю, и что ни один режиссер с ним и рядом не стоит.  
  
— Так… Неужели ты бесстыдно пытаешься флиртовать с Джеймсом через меня? И ты точно согласен?  
  
      Луи бросает взгляд на полки, полные наград, которые он выиграл за все эти годы. Их было очень много, некоторые стоят в комнатах в доме его матери, но ничто из них не могло заполнить пустое место рядом с Золотым Глобусом, и он мечтает сделать это уже долгое время.  
  
— Да, я согласен.  
  
— Отлично! Луи, ты не пожалеешь. Я чувствую это, — Луи надеется, что он прав. — Ладно, у меня есть еще кое-какие дела. Кстати! Раз ты теперь согласился, то процесс создания фильма пойдет быстрее. Корден уже хочет начать снимать где-то через шесть недель.  
  
— Хорошо, звучит здорово, — подтверждает Луи. Через шесть недель — это хорошо. Этого достаточно, чтобы оправиться после поражения и вновь захотеть вернуться к работе. — Что-то еще есть?  
  
— На самом деле да. Ты же читал сценарий. Там есть любовная сцена, и ты понимаешь, что это значит.  
  
      Луи наклоняет голову назад и сдавленно стонет, когда гладит свой маленький животик.  
  
— Ли, не говори этого! Пожалуйста! — умоляет он. — Хоть немного сладкого и ночных перекусов, или я пошлю нахер диетолога! — угрожает он. — И мы оба знаем, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я делал это.  
  
      И Луи начинает жаловаться на диетолога, которая приводила его в форму для роли наркомана и сумасшедшего и буквально вычистила его кухню, выбросив всю еду. Он даже готов прекратить есть мороженое, сбросить самостоятельно пару фунтов, если в жизни ее больше не увидит.  
  
— Луи, ты меня слышишь?  
  
       _К сожалению._  
  
— Да, Ли. _Прекрасно._ Я пойду в тренажерный зал, а потом съем курицу-гриль. Ты доволен?  
  
— Конечно, — щебечет Лиам. — Я позвоню Джеймсу и сообщу радостную новость. Я перезвоню тебе, если появится еще какая-нибудь информация.  
  
      Съемки топлесс для этой роли заставляют его впасть в депрессию, но все остальное ему нравится, поэтому он рад тому, что согласился. Он снова будет работать с Джеймсом, получать от этого удовольствие, не беспокоясь о каких-либо уловках. Он даже уверен, что ему практически не придется нянчиться с его партнером по фильму, но и это не может заставить его передумать.  
  
— Конечно, Ли. Позвони мне, когда узнаешь еще что-нибудь. Сам я тоже что-нибудь поищу.  
  


***

  
      Лиам не ожидал, что Луи действительно повесит трубку и в тот же день начнет читать о вещах, относящихся к его новой роли. К концу шестинедельного перерыва Луи знает достаточно много информации о пилотах и самолетах, чем когда-либо. Ему не терпится приступить к работе и поскорее использовать на практике полученные знания, которые распечатанными лежат перед ним на столе.  
  
      Лиам уже ждет в офисе, когда он приезжает. Тот с удивлением смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Рот хотя бы прикрой, — говорит Луи, когда проходит мимо.  
  
— Извини, я слишком рад тебя видеть.  
  
      Они поднимаются на верхний этаж офисного здания в кабинет с длинным столом в центре, вокруг которого стоят крутящиеся стулья, самые удобные из тех, на которых Луи когда-либо сидел. Многие уже собрались, включая менеджеров, некоторых актеров и актрис второго плана, в том числе и самый важный человек в этой комнате, Джеймс Корден. Луи не видит тут только Гарри Стайлса.  
  
— Луи! — восклицает Джеймс и отвлекается от разговора с женщиной, отходя от окна. Он бросает все, вручает ей документы и телефон, женщина удивлена не меньше, и подходит к Луи, заключая того в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Как ты, Лу? Как твой перерыв?  
  
— Отлично! Теперь я с радостью готов приступить к работе с тобой, — подмигивает Луи. Джеймс отходит от него на шаг, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
  
— Выглядишь потрясающе. Хорошо отдохнул. Как боец, вернувшийся после тайм-аута добить противника до конца.  
  
— Это точно, — смеется Луи. — Только давай больше не будем об этом? Мне и того интервью достаточно.  
  
      Джеймс с пониманием смотрит на него и вновь обнимает, уже утешительнее, чем в первый раз.  
  
— Я уверен, этот фильм будет невероятным. Уже не терпится приступить, и я думаю, что ты и Гарри хорошо сработаетесь вместе.  
  
      Луи снова оглядывает людей вокруг, но так и не находит еще одного исполнителя главной роли.  
  
— Эм… И где же он?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — досадно произносит Джеймс. Он тоже сканирует комнату взглядом, пока не останавливается на молодом человеке со светлыми волосами. Тот слишком часто смотрит в свой телефон и выглядит немного измотанным. Он случайно ловит на себе взгляд Джеймса и пытается быстро отвести глаза, но Корден уже стремительно направляется к нему.  
  
— Где он? — спрашивает он блондина.  
  
— Мистер Корден, о-он уже в пути. Ему так жаль, что заставляет вас всех ждать. Нам обоим искренне жаль.  
  
      Луи удивленно поднимает брови, смотря на разговор режиссера с, очевидно, агентом Гарри Стайлса. Он бы тоже на его месте заикался, потому что иногда Джеймс бывает довольно пугающим. К счастью, он его лучший друг и всегда показывает только свою лучшую сторону.  
  
— Джеймс, — обращается он к нему через несколько секунд, наблюдая, как блондина бросает в пот. — Позволь мне. Насколько он далеко?  
  
— Он сказал, что будет через пять минут, — молодой человек выглядит уже менее испуганным, когда узнает, что Джеймс не собирается его убивать.  
  
— Ладно. Но только пять минут. Скажи ему, что мы подождем, — говорит Джеймс и уходит, продолжая разговор с женщиной у окна.  
  
      Светловолосый мужчина сбрасывает вызов после нескольких быстрых слов, сказанных в телефон. Он проводит пальцами по волосам, снова проверяет время. Он замечает, как Луи смотрит на него, и вдруг переводит взгляд наверх.  
  
— Его все еще нет, — извиняется молодой человек за своего подопечного. Лиам бы уже давно убил Луи, если бы он поставил его в такую же ситуацию. Но ему крупно везет.  
  
      Луи протягивает ему руку и искренне улыбается.  
  
— Все в порядке. Обычно это я постоянно везде опаздываю, но на первый раз простительно, — Луи обычно не такой разговорчивый с новыми людьми, но этот парень так молод и очень хорош. — Гарри, похоже, сильно переживает из-за этого, — Луи знает, каково это быть новичком в шоу-бизнесе. Это очень пугающе.  
  
      Человек протягивает руку в ответ.  
  
— Я Хоран.  
  
      Луи крепко пожимает руку.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я — Луи, а это — _мой_ агент Лиам Пейн. Он терпит мои истерики и опоздания с тех пор, как мы знакомы. Думаю, у Вас с ним много общего.  
  
      Лиам хмурится, когда слышит, как Луи произносит его имя, и возвращается к разговору с директором по кастингу, делая вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
— Видишь. Я сегодня пришел вовремя, а он все равно игнорирует меня.  
  
      Найл усмехается, и это делает Луи счастливее, потому что он смог поднять ему настроение. Обычно Луи доставляет всем одни только проблемы. И хорошо, что так происходит не всегда.  
  
      Гарри вместо пяти минут опаздывает на пятнадцать. Все уже сидят за столом, когда резко оборачиваются к двери.  
  
      Пряди его волос выпали из свободного пучка, а сам он тяжело дышит, потому что бежал по зданию, чтобы попасть сюда. Он в белой футболке, которая ему действительно идет, но в узких джинсах, которые Луи никогда не видел, и в неудобных на первый взгляд сапогах, потому что они собираются просидеть тут следующие несколько часов. Луи уже давно не носил джинсы, около шести недель, и он даже не думал о том, что надеть сегодня утром, только натянул спортивки и шапочку.  
  
— Мне очень-очень жаль, что я опоздал. Я думал, что знаю, как сюда добраться, поэтому не стал включать GPS-навигатор, но, когда я понял, что потерялся, оставалось пять минут до начала. Я искренне прошу у всех прощения. Это больше не повторится. Обещаю.  
  
      Луи смотрит на Джеймса, перед которым Гарри извиняется больше всех, и, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что тот не похож на вулкан, который готов в любой момент взорваться. Его эмоции — полная противоположность, и он с улыбкой смотрит на Гарри, который смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Спокойно проходи, Гарри. Сегодня мы просто читаем сценарий до конца. Извинения приняты. Давайте двигаться дальше.  
  
      Гарри и его агент вздыхают с облегчением, когда все фокусируются на сценарии перед ними. Гарри находит пустое кресло рядом с Найлом и садится под осуждающие его взгляды. Найл тайком подталкивает ему копию сценария, когда тот садится.  
  
— Мы все еще не начали. Только обсудили некоторые изменения в первом варианте сценария, да и мы только познакомились. Думаю, начнем все сначала, чтобы ты тоже узнал все их имена. Я Джеймс. Режиссер, естественно.  
  
      И они все идут по кругу, представляясь и говоря, как они связаны с этим кино. Луи хочет закатить глаза, когда ему приходится во второй раз говорить одно и то же.  
  
— Я Луи и буду играть роль Гаррета Браунинга, — его скучающий взгляд проходит по лицам и встречается с Гарри, который смотрит на него несколько секунд, но тот тут же отворачивается в сторону.  
  
      Они продолжают представляться снова и снова, и Гарри оказывается последним, прочищает горло и говорит:  
  
— Я Гарри Стайлс. И я буду играть Дэвида Халбрука. Приятно со всеми вами познакомиться. Еще раз извините за то, что опоздал, — выдает он и виновато выпячивает губы.  
  
      Они начинают, и Луи в основном слишком увлечен чтением сценария, но его любопытство возрастает, когда настает очередь Гарри читать свой текст. Он молод, определенно, но все равно что-то зрелое в нем тоже присутствует. Не очень много, скорее, только из-за произнесенного текста, и Луи становится интересно, как же Гарри будет играть, когда на него наведут камеры.  
  
      На данный момент это его самая крупная роль, он молод и красив, но Луи не понимает, почему вокруг него так много суеты. За ним так следили в последнем фильме, у Гарри целый легион поклонников и нескончаемый талант, которые все вместе несут его на вершину. Однако Луи видит в нем только двадцатилетнего ребенка с кучей колец, который много улыбается и все так же продолжает извиняться.  
  
      Они проводят весь день взаперти без солнца, время идет в черепашьем темпе, а Джеймс и контролеры лихорадочно делают заметки в сценарии о том, что работает, а что нет. К концу Луи устает, и все, о чем он мечтает, это поскорее оказаться у себя дома. Он почти выходит за дверь, когда тихий голос окликает его.  
  
— Луи? Или… Эм… Мистер Томлинсон? — Луи хмурится, когда поворачивается и обнаруживает Гарри в паре шагов от себя. — К сожалению… Я правда не знаю, как обращаться к Вам.  
  
— Да как угодно. Но только не на «Вы», а то я чувствую себя твоим отцом, — улыбается он.  
  
— Прости. Просто я твой большой фанат. И я так нервничаю.  
  
      Луи понимает. Тот возится с кольцами на пальцах и с трудом может встретиться с ним взглядом. Луи это льстит, но так не может продолжаться дальше, если они собираются работать вместе.  
  
— Не надо так переживать, — Луи крепко пожимает одну из его рук. — Я Луи. И ты можешь звать меня так. Я обещаю, что не кусаюсь, и сам частенько бываю на твоем месте, везде опаздывая на пятнадцать минут, поэтому знаю, как это ужасно.  
  
      Признание Луи заставляет его смущенно улыбнуться, и тот удивленно округляет глаза.  
  
— Боже мой, — стонет Гарри. — Это было так ужасно, все смотрели на меня, и еще Джеймс во главе стола. Я будто вновь оказался в школе и получил кол, и теперь все меня отчитывают.  
  
— Так свежо в памяти? — удивляется Луи.  
  
      Гарри требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Луи шутит, прежде чем он смеется.  
  
— Нет, конечно же, нет. Мне двадцать два.  
  
— Не напоминай, — бормочет Луи, заставляя его снова рассмеяться.  
  
      Такие веселые моменты позволяют им не чувствовать себя настолько неловко. Гарри хочет казаться хорошим, но ему тяжело это дается, потому что его беспокоит то, что о нем подумает Луи.  
  
— Ну, я пойду, Гарри. Был рад отчитать с тобой сегодня текст.  
  
      Его щеки едва вновь слегка краснеют от слов Луи, и все то доверие, которое он создал, кажется, снова рушится.  
  
— Работать с тобой — это мечта. Мне было так приятно встретиться с тобой! — говорит Гарри вниз, еле преодолевая накатывающую волну нервов. Луи приходится прикоснуться к нему, чтобы заставить Гарри посмотреть на себя, прежде чем сказать "до свидания".  
  
      У них есть неделя, чтобы выучить текст, а потом, на следующей, уже начинаются съемки, а Гарри даже тяжело разговаривать с ним. Луи молится Богу, чтобы они поскорее прошли эту стадию застенчивости, иначе они все могут помахать Оскару ручкой.  
  


***

  
      Луи никогда не видел ни одной работы Гарри, так что он идет домой и в тот же день после чтения проводит еще одно маленькое исследование.  
  
      После того, как он всю вторую половину дня посмотрел все фильмы, где когда-либо снимался Гарри, Луи был уверен, по крайней мере, в трех вещах.  
  
      Во-первых, он выглядит потрясающе в любой одежде. Серьезно, приталенные пальто и шарфы на шее никогда не выглядели так хорошо, как на Гарри.  
  
      Во-вторых, мальчик в жизни не ел вредной пищи, что, похоже, не входило в его диету, судя по фигуре.  
  
      И, в-третьих, несмотря на взволнованность от встречи с Луи, Гарри действительно может играть. Он притягивает к себе, и Луи такого никогда не видел. Даже несмотря на то, что он встретил его неуклюжим, нервным и в полном беспорядке, мальчик на экране был упоительно красноречив, когда убеждал богатую и замужнюю Киру Найтли стать его любовницей. Он обаятельный, даже если больше у него не было речи, но к концу сцены Луи и сам был готов оставить всю свою жизнь и стать его любовником.  
  
      Убедившись, что Гарри действительно способен сыграть эту роль, Луи прибывает в студию в первый день испытания экрана.  
  
      Они тестируют в различных местах, что на самом деле означает, что Луи просто сидит или стоит там, где ему скажут, в то время как кинематографист и осветители решают, что выглядит лучше. Он сидит в небольшом домике, где будет самобичеваться, потом сидит на большом кресле в комнате, которая отделана под кабинет психиатра. Он не видит Гарри вообще, пока их обоих не попросят сесть на площадке с больничной палатой, потому что их персонажам придется побыть там какой-то момент.  
  
      Он рад его видеть и улыбается ему, а Гарри краснеет, как помидор.  
  
— Привет, Луи, — обращается он к нему, и это звучит лучше, чем мистер Томлинсон. Он сегодня смотрит пристальнее, пока лежит на больничной койке, и Луи дышится легко, он чувствует расслабление между ними двумя.  
  
— Я не видел тебя весь день. Что ты делал все это время?  
  
      Луи ухмыляется в камеру, которая обращена на них сверху, как и освещение.  
  
— О, знаешь, то же, что и ты. Следовал указаниям сесть здесь, встать там, повернуться налево. Они так близко приблизили камеру к моему носу, что, наверное, кинооператор увидел весь мой пищевод.  
  
      Из Луи вырывается небольшой смех, но он изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках.  
  
— Знаешь, люди говорят, что ты очень хорош, но они никогда не упоминают твое прекрасное чувство юмора.  
  
      Луи опять видит его ямочки и слышит небольшую усмешку на свой комплимент.  
  
      Уже лучше, думает он. Камера, как и зрители, любит химию. И что более важно, Академия тоже.  
  
      Им вновь велят медленно повернуть голову влево, а затем вправо.  
  
      И Гарри снова начинает говорить.  
  
— Это не так круто, как у Брэндона и Мари. Они сказали, что я могу прийти и посмотреть на их игру. Меня никто больше и не приглашал.  
  
      Луи хмурится на Гарри сверху вниз, сидя на постели рядом с ним.  
  
— Это ты о ком?  
  
— Брэндон и Мари. Два санитара. Мари видела, как я заглядывал в мониторы, и предложила мне прийти и посмотреть на них, когда мы тут закончим.  
  
      Он говорит, и его глаза мерцают от удовольствия каждый раз, когда он может услышать и погрузиться в тонкости кинематографического процесса. Луи это знакомо. У него больше нет желания торчать в студии после работы, но, когда был моложе, постоянно это делал, потому что все было новым и захватывающим. Теперь же он просто делает свою работу и ждет, когда ему скажут, что все в порядке, и он может вернуться в свой трейлер или домой.  
  
— Это будет весело. Наши костюмы для фильма обычные, но если ты будешь сниматься в каком-нибудь историческом фильме или еще где, получишь крутой костюм, то обязательно сходи и посмотри на дизайнеров. Они проделывают удивительную работу.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — кивает Гарри, скорее, чтобы запомнить для самого себя. Он глубоко вздыхает и кладет голову на подушку.  
  
      У него так много этих гребаных волос, замечает Луи, когда завитки ореолом ложатся вокруг него. Он задается вопросом: что если Джеймс скажет укоротить их, когда начнутся съемки? Луи надеется, что ему все же позволят сохранить всю длину.  
  
— Как думаешь, Джеймс когда-нибудь разрешит походить за ним вокруг, когда не будет день съемок? — спрашивает Гарри, и эта тема сильно западает Луи.  
  
      Джеймс относится к своей работе очень серьезно. Луи работал с ним несколько раз за всю свою карьеру и никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то следовал за ним, как тень.  
  
— Не знаю, но ты можешь у него спросить. Ты опять двигаешься, — указывает Луи, когда Гарри пытается кивнуть.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри вместо того, чтобы двигать головой. — Я спрошу его, когда мы начнем сниматься.  
  
      Они сидят тихо следующие несколько минут, пока камера и освещение не будут настроены. Голова Гарри покоится, но его пальцы нетерпеливо барабанят по животу, а ноги перекрещиваются.  
  
— Ты куда-то торопишься? — спрашивает Луи. Гарри замирает и понимает, насколько сильно он корчится.  
  
— Нет, — между бровями Гарри появляется морщинка. — Мне кажется, я сейчас обоссусь.  
  
      Луи подносит руку ко рту и заглушает смех, получая за это выговор, потому что его голова выходит из кадра.  
  
— Извини! — кричит он тому, кто разозлился на него. — Это _отстой,_  — сопереживает Луи, когда поворачивается к Гарри. — Еще хуже, когда знаешь, что _не можешь_ пойти отлить. Мы торчим тут уже долгое время.  
  
— Я знаю, — скулит он себе под нос, чтобы никто его не слышал. Он и так уже опоздал в день чтения. И потребовать остановиться и отпроситься в туалет явно не входит в список его сегодняшних обязательств.  
  
— Думаю, мы почти закончили, так что я потерплю.  
  
      Луи ухмыляется на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Сегодня отличный день. Не думаю, что начнется дождь. Точнее, я просто ненавижу _огромные_ лужи после ливня, особенно те, что напоминают _мчащиеся_ водопады, которые сначала впадают в реки, а затем стекают в ручьи.  
  
      Луи не думал, что его слова вызовут такую реакцию, но он более чем доволен, когда Гарри фыркает и пытается лежать абсолютно неподвижно.  
  
— Прекрати! Не смеши меня! Ты делаешь только хуже, — стискивает он улыбку, борясь с собой. Луи находит это забавным.  
  
— Не уверен на сто процентов, но сценографы, вероятно, убьют тебя, если ты обмочишь им тут всю больницу.  
  
      Гарри стонет и зажмуривает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Луи продолжает дразнить его. Его глаза снова распахиваются, и он чуть ли не вскакивает с постели, когда кто-то из-за камер говорит, что они закончили.  
  
      Он проходит через комнату, полную людей, торопливо извиняется перед каждым, у кого он спрашивает, как пройти в туалет. Луи продолжает смеяться над этим весь оставшийся день каждый раз, когда он думает об этом.  
  


***

  
— Агент Гарри говорит, что он согласен приехать и прогнать с тобой пару сцен.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду Найла? — спрашивает Луи из своего трейлера.  
  
— Э-э… да, _Найл_. Не-не думал, что ты знаешь его, — говорит Лиам, звуча немного удивленно, что вполне справедливо, потому что Луи не помнит даже имен людей, работающих вокруг него. Из всех он помнил только Найла, когда как Гарри запомнил буквально каждое имя в команде, в том числе и двух стажеров, всегда слоняющихся за ним.  
  
— Найл сказал, что они будут тут примерно через пять минут.  
  
— Хорошо, звучит хорошо, — вздыхает Луи и потягивается на матрасе, вполовину меньше того, что у него дома.  
  
      Сегодня он снимал свои первые сцены, которые были не так уж сложны, учитывая малое количество текста. Сначала была сцена в его доме, а потом уже с психиатром через пару месяцев после крушения самолета. Он не должен был пока взаимодействовать с Гарри, но как только они доснимут сцены по отдельности, то будут уже вместе.  
  
      Гарри и Найл прибывают вовремя, и, как только они входят в комнату, Найл и Лиам сразу садятся отдохнуть в одной из частей трейлера. Луи тут же пинает их и посылает на кухню под предлогом: «У нас с Гарри роли, достойные Оскара, и мы тут пытаемся репетировать, поэтому заслужили уединенное место. А ты с Найлом можешь поговорить о своих агентских штучках в другом».  
  
      Слабый аргумент, но он заставляет их двигаться. Он получает от Лиама легкий удар по руке, и Луи прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сделать вид, что ему действительно очень больно. Лиам даже глазом моргнуть не успевает, как Найл вытаскивает его наружу.  
  
      Луи садится на мягкое кресло перед Гарри и поправляет сползшие очки, чтобы они могли уже начать работу. Но для начала он хочет спросить, откуда бы тот хотел начать, как вдруг замечает, что он ухмыляется.  
  
— Не знал, что ты носишь очки.  
  
— Ну да, я же старею. Вот, приходится.  
  
      Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Ты не настолько стар, как думаешь. Тебе всего лишь тридцать пять.  
  
      Луи опускает свои очки, чтобы сделать умный вид.  
  
— У нас разница больше десяти лет. Ты еще читать не умел, когда я получил свою первую большую роль.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я и сейчас умею читать? — невинно моргает Гарри из-за своего сценария. Он неожиданно смеется, когда Гарри ухмыляется ему.  
  
— Хорошо, серьезно, Гарри. По каким сценам ты хочешь пройтись?  
  
      Гарри неторопливо листает сценарий и начинает вдумчиво гудеть. Он видит, как Лиам и Найл напали на холодильник Луи, но ему нет до этого никакого дела.  
  
— Даже не знаю… Любовная сцена довольно интересна нашей нынешней аудитории, — смеется он.  
  
— Ну _нет._  — Луи немедленно перелистывает, даже если это была шутка. — Мы сделаем это, когда Лиама Пейна даже близко не будет рядом с трейлером. Или Найла. Просто странно, что пока мы будем толкать языки друг другу в рот, наши агенты будут таращится на нас во все глаза, — прикалывается Луи. — К счастью, эту сцену мы будем снимать гораздо позднее, так что у меня еще есть время к ней подготовиться, — говорит он, слегка похлопывая животик, который честно стал тверже за последние шесть недель, потому что он ограничивал себя в еде и ходил в зал по крайней мере пару раз в неделю.  
  
      Гарри снова качает головой, как будто сходит с ума.  
  
— Я пошутил о репетиции этой сцены сейчас, но в любом случае ты выглядишь потрясающе, Луи.  
  
      Луи уже хочет начать отрицать это, но, когда смотрит на Гарри, его взгляд оказывается таким серьезным, что он забывает, что хотел сказать.  
  
— Я в беде, потому что если ты так работаешь для этой сцены, тогда я не знаю, как буду смотреть на тебя после нее.  
  
      Гарри краснеет и смотрит вниз, когда слова вырываются из его рта. Луи даже не может судить его за это, потому что он чувствует, как его собственные щеки тоже накаляются от его исповеди. Он слышит мягкое «Прости», но тон Гарри не звучит извиняющееся.  
  
      Луи откашливается, когда их флирт начинает заставлять его чувствовать тепло внутри, и эта химия между ними слишком сильна, но она не может быть превыше того, что они _обязаны_ делать. У них есть работа, от них требуется знать их текст, а у Луи есть цель — получить за свою работу награду.  
  
— Э-э… Как насчет того, чтобы начать со сцены, где ты проснулся, а я пришел к тебе в первый раз?  
  
— Хорошо, давай начнем с этого, — соглашается Гарри. Он откашливается и разминает плечи, чтобы расслабиться. Луи же ловит момент, чтобы очистить свой разум от тех вещей, которые не должны его волновать, как, например, пристальный взгляд Гарри, хотя он не против быть центром его внимания.  
  
      Луи встречает зеленые глаза Гарри со всем разочарованием и страданием, выглядя как человек, который совсем недавно пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством, и прерывисто вздыхает.  
  
 _—… Они сказали, что Вы хотели меня видеть._  
  


***

  
      Было еще довольно тихо, потому что практически никто еще не знал о фильме, или, по крайней мере, все так думали. Но все меняется в один прекрасный день, когда Луи подъезжает к студии, а на улице возле ворот находятся сотни людей.  
  
      Луи аккуратно ведет автомобиль, осторожно объезжая девушек, которые облапливают его транспортное средство, чтобы получше разглядеть его. Он ненавидит ездить через это дерьмо, потому что это довольно опасно, и он всегда боится, что собьет кого-нибудь. Луи уже в самом центре хаоса, так что поздно пробовать вызвать Лиама или охранников, поэтому он делает то, что считает нужным. Он останавливает машину и опускает окно, чтобы поговорить с теми фанатами, кто был к нему ближе всего.  
  
— Эй, привет, — говорит Луи, разжигая пронзительный визг вокруг людей, которые услышали его. Через минуту он стихает, и у Луи вновь появляется возможность говорить. — Мне как бы нужно проехать к воротам, а я не хочу никого задеть. Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста… — вопрос Луи обрывается, когда он видит девушку, намного моложе своих обычных поклонников. И в самом деле, когда Луи смотрит на них, то большая часть этой толпы состоит из очень молодых девушек, и он понимает, что они тут определенно не ради него.  
  
— Привет, Луи! Ты знаешь, где Гарри? Мы его еще не видели.  
  
      Вся улица успокаивается, чтобы они могли услышать ответ Луи. Он смеется сам с собой, потому что фанаты Гарри — это что-то другое. Он чувствует, как сотни молодых глаз смотрят на него и его машину, потому что вокруг стоит полная тишина. Одна из девушек держит плакат с просьбой Гарри жениться на ней, а другая вся в слезах от одной только мысли о нем. _Иисусе._  
  
— Эм… Мне жаль, но я не знаю, где он. Я просто пытаюсь проехать, так что он может быть уже здесь, — их надежды тут же рушатся, когда они понимают, что Луи столь же невежественен, как и все остальные, и они выглядят такими опустошенными, что Луи чувствует, будто испортил им весь день. — Если вы все позволите мне проехать через ворота, и он окажется в студии, то я лично скажу ему, какие прекрасные поклонники ждут его снаружи, — обещает он.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивают некоторые из них, а Луи только кивает головой, пока ползет на своей машине вдоль улицы, и теперь это не так трудно делать, потому что некоторые девушки разошлись.  
  
— Правда-правда, — подтверждает Луи. — Я скажу ему, если увижу, — он сворачивает к воротам и, к счастью, охранники уже ждут его, сигналя ему. Луи отвечает им тем же, желает людям на улице хорошего дня и увеличивает скорость прямо к зданию.  
  
      Лиам становится первым человеком, которого он находит, когда входит внутрь.  
  
— Луи, мне так жаль. Они сбежались буквально за десять минут. Мы вообще никому не сообщали. Гарри прибыл, а потом, прежде чем мы узнали, улица была перекрыта, — приносит свои извинения Лиам за то, что у него не было времени безопасно проводить Луи через ворота. Но фанаты оказались достаточно умны, чтобы не начать бунтовать в полную силу, когда поняли, что появилась машина Гарри, так что он не может на это жаловаться.  
  
— И где же наш мистер-журнальчик-Seventeen? — ухмыляется Луи. — Я обещал девушкам передать ему одно сообщение.  
  
— Когда я видел его в последний раз, он направлялся в свой трейлер, — пожимает плечами Лиам. — Я бы там посмотрел.  
  
      Дверь в трейлер Гарри скрипит и открывается, Луи стучит и видит застенчивое выражение лица. Его смущение кажется Луи очаровательным, поэтому он постоянно чувствует потребность дразнить его.  
  
— Всем привет! Мне сказали, что подростковый сердцеед живет здесь. Или это дом мистера-журнальчик-Seventeen? Или же это мистер-еженедельник-Teen Sensations? Я просто не уверен.  
  
— Луи! — стонет он. — Прекрати! Мне СМИ достаточно. — Он смеется, утыкаясь лицом в руки. Когда Луи видит, как волосы падают ему на лицо, потому что это его заслуга, он продолжает дразнить его, надеясь, что тот все так же будет морщить нос, когда будет улыбаться.  
  
— О нет, сэр, Вы не понимаете. Я не могу остановиться. У меня есть сообщение для Гарри- _знаменитости Dreamboat_ -Стайлса! И мне придется покинуть страну, если его фанаты узнают, что я так и не поговорил с ним. На столе даже лежит предложение руки и сердца. Все серьезно.  
  
      Гарри запрокидывает голову и чуть ли не кудахтает, но потом со стоном сдается, дразня этим Луи еще больше. Его щеки все еще светло-розового цвета, когда он осмеливается снова встретиться взглядом с Луи, но тот раскрывает дверь и заходит внутрь трейлера.  
  
—  _Я не думал_ , что кто-нибудь узнает. Я просто описал некоторые цветы за воротами, и, похоже, кто-то узнал это здание. И люди собрались за окном в течение нескольких минут.  
  
— Эх, детки и все эти ваши социальные сети, — вздыхает он. Луи ходит по трейлеру и плюхается на кровать Гарри, прежде чем понимает, что, возможно, он не должен этого делать. Луи тут же встает и садится на один из стульев возле двери.  
  
— У тебя больше поклонников, чем у меня, — смеется Гарри и подходит к нему. Он тихо садится рядом с ним, и улыбка исчезает с лица Гарри. — Луи? Как думаешь, все сходят с ума, потому что знают, что мы сейчас снимаем?  
  
      Сердце Луи трескается, он всегда это чувствует, когда думает, что поступает неправильно.  
  
— Конечно нет, Кудряш, — Луи сжимает его руку, только теперь понимая истинную причину того, почему Гарри скрывается в своем трейлере с самого начала дня. — Я обещаю, что никто не расстроится из-за бесплатной рекламы. Тебя все любят, и мы должны ловить кайф с самого начала работы над фильмом. Так что позволь фанатам делать это.  
  
      И эти же поклонники будут просить номинировать Гарри на Оскар. Они сильно заинтересуются им и его ролью, и тогда вся команда будет говорить о том, что он действительно хорош, а это так и есть.  
  
— Фанаты и критики будут разрушать тебя, но твои кудри цвета молочного шоколада — наше секретное оружие, Стайлс. Тебе с этим очень повезло, — уверяет его Луи.  
Ямочки Гарри появляются вместе с застенчивой улыбкой, которая вызвана Луи. Раньше он не понимал, почему все суетятся вокруг него, но теперь знает, почему все эти девушки стоят там, снаружи, словно он Джеймс Дин своего времени.  
  
      Гарри удивительный. Он потрясающий, и добрый, и безумно талантливый, и если бы Луи был подростком, он бы, вероятно, тоже стоял у ворот студии и ждал бы хоть какие-нибудь вести о нем.  
  
— Джеймс сказал, что мне не нужно будет обрезать волосы, потому что я играю человека, который спал целый год, — усмехается Гарри. — Я так волновался, пока он не сказал мне об этом.  
  
      Луи протягивает руку, чтобы сцепить с ним пальцы в замок, хотя, наверное, лучше не стоит. Он хотел прикоснуться к его волосам с самого первого дня и молился, чтобы Джеймс не оказался идиотом и не заставил его обрезать их.  
  
— Ну и слава Богу. Иначе бы на улице начались беспорядки, — шутит Луи и встает, чтобы уйти. Он уже почти у двери, когда оборачивается через плечо, и видит Гарри все еще немного взволнованным. — Ты правда не должен прятаться здесь, Гарри. Никто не осудит тебя, если... Если ты какое-то время проведешь со своими поклонниками. Оставь несколько автографов, сделай пару фотографий. Это пойдет им на пользу.  
  
      Гарри принимает его совет и смотрит на него со страхом в глазах.  
  
— Откуда ты так много обо всем знаешь?  
  
— Ты еще молод, чтобы помнить, но я был тем еще сердцеедом в свое время, — подмигивает Луи.  
  
      Он сказал это в шутку, чтобы заставить его рассмеяться, но пронзительный взгляд Гарри целится прямо в него, посылая по телу холодных озноб, когда он говорит: «И до сих пор».  
  
      Луи наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что Гарри-Dreamboat-Стайлс обладает силой, заставляющей его краснеть. Он кивает ему и говорит, что они еще увидятся, и выходит, усмехаясь всю дорогу до своего трейлера.  
  


***

  
— Я _всегда_ хотел играть супергероя. Потому что в конце у него крутая речь, особенно после того, как он спасает всех, и Земля снова в безопасности, — объясняет Гарри, когда он использует свои вилку и нож, чтобы нарубить себе салата. Луи же своими приборами только ковыряет огурцы с морковью, мечтая, чтобы вместо помидоров там была пицца.  
  
      Остальная часть съемочной группы пользуется столовой так, как велит им сердце, за исключением, конечно, него и Гарри, хотя Луи знает, что Гарри не так сильно ограничен диетой. Он вполне может есть то, что пожелает, так что салат в его тарелке только потому что он любит здоровую пищу, ну или потому что Луи чуть ли не заплакал в первый день, когда они обедали, потому что у Луи отобрали кусочек торта, который он пытался тайком пронести в свой трейлер.  
  
— Быть супергероем интересно, но я думаю, что злодеем быть круче. Я бы носил облегчающий костюм, у меня были бы зловещие реплики и злой смех, и даже если меня убьют, я все равно не смогу _по-настоящему_ умереть, потому что я негодяй и моя злая природа все равно будет держать меня в живых вопреки всему.  
  
      Гарри слушает его жующий голос, а затем несогласно качает головой.  
  
— Неа. Я все равно хочу быть героем. У них костюмы лучше и красочнее. Хотя Бэтмен и носил черное, но он был летучей мышью, поэтому ему простительно.  
  
— Я бы хотел носить абсолютно черный костюм из латекса, — вздыхает Луи. — Я был бы как Холли Берри в «Женщине-кошке»…, но с более крутой задницей.  
  
      Он ждет, когда Гарри засмеется над его шуткой, но тот, кажется, даже слишком согласен с ним.  
  
— Я бы заплатил за каждый сеанс, чтобы посмотреть этот фильм несколько раз, — настаивает Гарри.  
  
      Луи хихикает, потому что Гарри слишком увлекается этим вопросом.  
  
— Думаю, мир уже достаточно повидал моей задницы за все эти годы. Люди будут бунтовать, если я обтяну ее еще и резиновым костюмом. — Гарри кусает губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку, когда он хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает и быстро качает головой. — О нет, Кудряш, давай. Скажи это.  
  
— Ничего, — усмехается он. — Я просто вспомнил тот фильм с Кейт Уинслет… И твоя попка — это все, о чем я думал следующие несколько дней после просмотра.  
  
      Тело Луи было идеальным, поэтому он не может спорить, но его брови все равно любопытно приподняты от признания Гарри.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что _помнишь_ его? Мне тогда было примерно как и тебе. Где-то двадцать три года, а тебе, получается, должно было быть…  
  
— Одиннадцать, — подтверждает Гарри. Челюсть Луи падает.  
  
      Его попа мелькала в кадре как минимум в двух любовных сценах, но еще же грудь Кейт. Он знает, что в то время у него были молодые поклонники, но чтоб им было _одиннадцать?!_  
  
— Гарри! И твои родители разрешали тебе такое смотреть? Что, блять? — Глаза Луи расширяются с недоверием, когда как Гарри прыскает, еле сдерживая смех.  
  
— Нет, конечно же нет! — Он продолжает хихикать. — Я умолял их раз сто, но они все равно запрещали мне, но я убедил свою старшую сестру достать мне билет и взять с собой, когда она и ее друзья прогуливали занятия, — в этот раз Гарри не краснеет, когда смотрит на Луи, и видит, что тот все еще сидит с открытым ртом. — Я же говорил тебе, что я твой большой фанат, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я видел все твои фильмы. И одна из причин, почему я захотел вдруг стать актером… Я просто хотел видеть обнаженного Томлинсона так же, как его видела голая Кейт Уинслет.  
  
      Луи уже изначально хотел отодрать Гарри за уши, когда тот сказал, что еще ребенком видел его голую жопу, но его сердце согревает восхищение в голосе Гарри, когда он говорит о нем. Луи кладет одну руку себе на грудь, а вторую переплетает с пальцами Гарри на столе.  
  
— Гарри… Ты говоришь, что мой удивительный попец вдохновил тебя стать тем, кем ты сейчас являешься, и продолжать следовать своей мечте. Это самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо слышал!  
  
— Да, Луи. Короче говоря, твоя задница является источником вдохновения для всех: и старых, и молодых, и меня не было бы здесь, если бы не ты, — говорит он со взглядом, полным любви.  
  
— Это самая лучшая награда за все время, — выдыхает Луи.  
  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Лиам, когда он и Найл садятся рядом с ними за стол.  
  
      Луи и Гарри озорно усмехаются и разъединяют пальцы.  
  
— Это секрет. Мы не можем рассказать вам, — говорит Луи. — Вы не в клубе.  
  
— Ну и отлично. Я не хочу быть в твоем клубе, — бормочет Лиам и крутит свой телефон, пока Найл разговаривает по своему. — Во сколько мы сегодня вечером встречаемся, чтобы вы могли прорепетировать?  
  
— Это опять же секрет, потому что когда мы с Гарри будем репетировать, то тебя с Найлом там не будет.  
  
      Найл наконец отрывается от телефона, когда слышит свое имя.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
      Лиам ухмыляется.  
  
— Потому что они будут репетировать секс. Поверь мне, Найл, ты _не хочешь_ на это смотреть.  
  
      За последние пару недель он и Гарри сняли немало сцен вместе, и все они были слишком эмоциональными и печальными, потому что они все еще не оправились после травмы, но до сцены, где они наконец уступят друг другу, они еще не дошли.  
  
      Во-первых, потому что им все еще неудобно.  
  
      Во-вторых, Луи должен быть на пике физической формы прежде, чем Джеймс начнет съемки. Хотя по графику они начнут уже на следующей неделе, так что им есть, к чему готовиться.  
  
— Это да, не очень хочу видеть это сейчас. Подожду премьеры, как и все остальные, — говорит он и возвращается к телефону. Он замирает с небольшим придыханием, когда видит что-то на экране.  
  
— Эй, Луи, ты же виделся с Мэттью МакКонахи?  
  
      Луи тут же вытягивается, как струна, и Лиам тоже поворачивает голову, заинтересованный в происходящем.  
  
— Я встречался с ним пару раз в этом году, — небрежно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Правда? Завидую. Я читал, что он вроде как только начал сниматься в новом фильме _«Неосужденный»_. Судя по всему, он будет играть адвоката наркобарона, — оживленно рассказывает Найл. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы уже увидеть его.  
  
— Ага, звучит… _мило_. Как раз для Мэттью, — говорит Луи своим самым наидобрейшим голосом. Лиам удивленно поднимает брови, потому что он думает, что Луи все еще завидует ему из-за Оскара. Но это не означает, что Луи в принципе не ревнует, но он рад, что не взял роль адвоката, а выбрал эту с Гарри, потому что для Луи этот фильм слишком крутой, даже если в нем нет пулеметов и карательных убийств.  
  
      Найл будто читает его мысли, поэтому он добавляет:  
  
— В любом случае, не могу дождаться вашего с Гарри фильма, и хочу увидеть его, когда съемки закончатся. Я уверен, все выйдет потрясающе.  
  
      Найл действительно не знал, что это очень щекотливая тема, но Луи чувствует себя намного лучше, когда Гарри осторожно касается под столом его ноги, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
— Я бы все равно пошел на наш фильм, — говорит он, и Луи считает, что этот комплимент такой же лестный, как и тот, что его задница является источником вдохновения.  
  


***

  
      Луи еле сдерживает нервы каждый раз, когда он думает, что ему сегодня нужно будет прийти в трейлер Гарри, и это все так нелепо, потому что Луи перецеловал чуть ли не всех своих коллег-звезд и снял десятки любовных сцен за всю свою карьеру, но с Гарри он чувствует себя иначе.  
  
      Луи все еще беспокоит возраст Гарри. Он обычно постоянно шутит и называет его ребенком, но долгая работа с ним доказала, что даже несмотря на столь юный возраст, Гарри может дать всем, и Луи тоже, фору. Он восхищается большим сердцем Гарри и его талантом, и хотя «мучительные» сцены они все еще снимают, привязанность и влечение к нему реальны.  
  
      Луи слышит три мягких стука в свою дверь и глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем отозваться на них.  
  
      Гарри сминает сценарий в кулаке, когда встречает Луи с небольшой улыбкой.  
  
— Привет… Я могу войти? — спрашивает он, и даже от двери от него веет переживаниями.  
  
— Конечно, Гарри. Проходи, — Луи отходит в сторону, съеживается, потому что они оба ведут себя чрезмерно формально. Они должны только репетировать. Луи же двукратный победитель Золотого Глобуса. И Гарри Стайлс не должен своими чарами сбивать его боевой настрой.  
  
— Хочешь чаю, перекусить или еще чего-нибудь? — спрашивает Луи, в надежде, что это отвлечет его от всего этого дерьма, прежде чем они начнут.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — говорит он и как обычно садится на свой стул.  
  
      У Луи был просто шикарный план растянуть время подольше, но Гарри, кажется, хочет начать прямо сейчас, так что Луи берет свой сценарий из сейфа и садится напротив него. В этой сцене не так много диалогов, и ему это не нравится, но Луи должен отвлечься от своих нервов, потому что Гарри сейчас чувствует то же самое.  
  
— Мы так странно себя сейчас ведем, — хихикает Луи, радуясь, что Лиама и Найла тут нет, и они не видят их.  
  
      Гарри немедленно перестает крутить сценарий в руках, когда понимает, что он это делает.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Луи. Не думаю, что это нервы… Я просто не знаю, как мы будем это снимать, если я даже отрепетировать толком не могу.  
  
      Луи сжимает его руку.  
  
— Тут не за что извиняться. Именно поэтому мы и репетируем, чтобы ничего не испортить… И если ты еще не заметил, я также нервничаю, как и ты.  
  
      Гарри смеется и качает головой, потому что все не так.  
  
— Нет, я не поэтому нервничаю. У меня был жуткий фангерлинг по тебе, да и до сих пор, — краснеет он. — Ты же _Томлинсон!_ Если бы ты знал, каково мне.  
  
      Луи хочет сказать, что он чувствует то же самое, что он тоже самый большой фанат Гарри, и его сердце уже рвется наружу. Но он не хочет рисковать и говорить слишком многое, что сделает атмосферу еще более напряженной, поэтому все, что он делает, это усмехается  
  
— Давай начнем. А то чем больше тянем, тем хуже, — говорит он. Луи открывает свой сценарий и сканирует текст, читая заметки Джеймса на полях. Эта сцена начинается с того, что Гарри убирает после их совместного ужина в качестве друзей через два месяца после второй годовщины со дня аварии и года после попытки самоубийства Луи.  
  
— Джеймс говорил, чтобы мы помнили, что дружба между персонажами только-только началась, что я все еще чувствую себя виноватым, потому что ты только оправился после аварии, и поэтому наши отношения еще очень шаткие. Ты уже знаешь, что хочешь, но я все еще не принимаю этого, — читает Луи. — Он также говорит, что подтекст этой сцены — моя капитуляция, и ты должен меня к этому подвести.  
  
      Гарри кивает, пока слушает, и даже записывает какие-то моменты в свой сценарий. Луи уже снялся в сцене, которая ведет к этому, где он в нескольких секундах, чтобы застрелиться, как получает звонок от своего психиатра, что Гарри проснулся, поэтому пытается вспомнить эмоции с того дня съемок, но Гарри начинает без предупреждения.  
  
 _— Если что-то не так, скажи. Ты за весь вечер и слова не проронил, я даже не знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Разве сегодня не шло все хорошо?_  — умоляет Гарри с широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами. В них мгновенно отражается волнение, когда Луи ничего не говорит, и чем дольше тянется молчание, тем меньше становится его терпение. Они сидят в тишине так долго, что Гарри в конце концов нетерпеливо выдыхает, когда Луи продолжает его игнорировать. —  _Ты мог хотя бы попытаться что-то сказать. Блять, мне даже все равно, если ты солжешь, но обрати на меня внимание._  
  
      Луи наконец отвечает после нескольких ударов сердца.  
  
 _— Какая разница, уже поздно._  
  
      Гарри усмехается и отвечает:  
  
—  _Серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что я должен пойти домой? А ты останешься сидеть здесь, в четырех стенах, и будешь делать вид, что ничего не случилось?_  — Луи может поклясться, что слышит подлинное разочарование в голосе Гарри, когда он смотрит вниз и ждет его ответа. Его разрывает изнутри, когда он говорит следующую фразу:  
  
—  _Я знаю, что мы оба облажались, но это не значит, что мы вдруг должны говорить обо всем,_  — плюет на него Луи. — _У меня есть психиатр, лекарства и память, полная таких вещей, которые я никогда не забуду. Ты не знаешь, что творится в моей голове, даже если думаешь, что мы с тобой связаны только потому что мы в итоге выжили._  
  
      Боль в глазах Гарри от его слов заставляет Луи чувствовать себя дерьмово; они ведь даже не друзья, хотя Гарри думает иначе. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и он сердито отмахивает их, не позволяя им пролиться. Ему написали так сделать, но Луи все равно застигнут врасплох, когда Гарри встает и стремительно подходит к двери.  
  
      В реальности у Гарри нет пальто и каких-то вещей с собой, как будет у его персонажа, поэтому он просто останавливается, положа руку на ручку прежде, чем уйти.  
  
 _— Когда людям выпадает второй шанс, они стараются начать жить заново. Попробуй, — говорит он и толкает дверь, но голос Луи останавливает его._  
  
 _— Ты правда хочешь услышать, как в прошлом году я пытался убить себя? Потому что я думаю, что это не твое дело, но я все равно расскажу тебе, раз это так чертовски важно._  
  
      Гарри возвращается и встает рядом с ним, и Луи начинает рассказывать, как он купил пистолет и как каждый день в течение месяца думал о том, чтобы нажать на курок. Эту сцену Луи не очень хочет снимать, если честно, потому что даже в таком тесном и уединенном месте это делать очень тяжело.  
  
      Гнев Гарри испаряется, он падает обратно на стул, но его взгляд все еще встревожен. Он колеблется, но кладёт руку на предплечье Луи, потому что хочет видеть его лицо.  
  
 _— Что заставило тебя передумать?_  
  
      Луи смотрит, как рука Гарри покоится на его руке, и снова встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
 _— Проснулся ты,_  — шепчет он. —  _Я все еще хотел спустить курок, когда пошел к тебе в больницу, но когда вернулся домой, уже не смог этого сделать._  
  
 _— Почему?_  — Гарри больше не смотрит на него осуждающе после признания, а только переживающе. Луи чувствует свои слезы, когда Гарри сжимает его руку.  
  
 _— Мне показалось, что я тоже имею право на жизнь, когда ты очнулся. Я думал, что раз ты вернулся в этот мир после всего, что ты пережил, значит, есть надежда и для меня,_  — он задыхается, и Луи знает, что сейчас пальцы Гарри начнут двигаться вверх до плеча, но это прикосновение все равно заставляет его содрогнуться.  
  
      Луи вспоминает заметки Джеймса об этом моменте и его капитуляции, и он чувствует это все в реальности, потому что сердце бьет молотком в его груди, когда Гарри ломает его стены. Тот движется медленно, становится на шаг ближе к нему, пока их дыхания не переплетаются, и он видит каждый блеск золота в глазах Гарри. Он пальцами касается его подбородка, и когда их губы соприкасаются, Луи хочет напомнить себе оставаться в роли, и чтоб Гарри контролировал свой темп.  
  
      Поцелуй поначалу осторожный, но потом прикосновения Гарри становятся увереннее, и вся нерешительность Луи куда-то исчезает, и все, на чем он может сосредоточится, это на их прикосновениях. Луи не хочет казаться нетерпеливым, когда его руки скользят по груди Гарри и касаются его кудрей.  
  
      Луи старается играть по сценарию, и надеется, что он прав, когда позволяет своему языку проскользнуть в открытый рот Гарри. Он чувствует, как тот шатко вдыхает и не может понять, он так играет или же это его настоящие чувства, но интерес Луи тут же удовлетворяется, когда Гарри подскакивает к нему и обнимает за талию своими сильными руками. Эти действия слишком притягательные и жадные для простой репетиции, но Луи не смеет его останавливать и притягивает Гарри к себе за рубашку.  
  
      Луи понимает, что они должны были закончить эту сцену еще в тот момент, когда он перестал следовать сценарию и начал гнаться за языком Гарри только из-за своих потребностей, но он позволит этому поцелую продолжаться до тех пор, пока этого хочет Гарри.  
  
      Луи выдыхает ему в рот, когда Гарри обнимает его и тянется к его ногам. Он тут же обвивает их вокруг его бедер, а Гарри поправляет его колени. Луи понимает, что они уже оба не следуют сценарию, когда чувствует, как большие руки скользят вниз по его талии и останавливаются на его заднице.  
  
      Луи прикусывает мягкую нижнюю губу Гарри, просто потому что он так хочет, и задыхается, когда Гарри вновь проводит по его бедру. Он не делает это снова только потому, что из горла вырывается громкий протяжный стон, эхом раздающийся вокруг.  
  
      Их губы пошло чмокают, но никто не углубляет поцелуй, их рты по-прежнему слишком близко, когда они возвращаются в реальный мир. Луи знает, что он должен встать, но не может заставить себя сделать это, потому что рядом с Гарри ему так комфортно. Луи чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него, но рука Гарри вновь касается его подбородка, и он неспешно прижимается вновь. Гарри задерживает свои губы на его, и это заставляет сердце Луи трепетать так, как он еще никогда не чувствовал.  
  
      Он соскальзывает с колен Гарри и наконец опускается на свой стул, словно он только что проснулся от какого-то сна.  
  
      В этой сцене не должно быть никакой страсти, и они оба знают это. Пульс Луи учащается, когда он думает об этом, но не хочет признаваться, чтобы не ставить Гарри в неудобное положение. Гарри же словно ведет сам с собой внутреннюю борьбу, потому что Луи замечает, как тот нервно играет с кольцами на пальцах.  
  
— Луи, мы… — обрывает себя Гарри, словно не может подобрать правильные слова. Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается снова, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. — Прости, поступил непрофессионально и позволил себе увлечься.  
  
— Это я, — откровенно говорит Луи. Он бы честно не возражал, если бы они продолжили. — Я делаю это уже многие годы, но никогда чувства не были такими сильными с другими партнерами, — для Луи это что-то слишком мощное, и, как все личное, он предпочитает держать это в себе.  
  
      Гарри наконец смотрит на него, но все также выглядит виноватым. Луи хочет, чтобы он этого не делал.  
  
— Н-но это уже не просто репетиция, Луи, — говорит Гарри. — Это _реальные_ чувства.  
  
— Ага, — уверяет его Луи. — По крайней мере, с моей стороны точно, — бормочет он, и его щеки горят. Луи знает, что Гарри на самом деле просто хороший актер, и эта связь между ними существует только в его голове. И последнее, что он хочет, чтобы Гарри не было неудобно и он не лгал ему. Этот поцелуй был не просто так и мог оказать им обоим плохую услугу.  
  
— Для меня это тоже все по-настоящему, — шепчет он через некоторое время. Луи выдыхает, но держит себя в руках, потому что он рад, что с ним, по крайней мере, согласны. — Это безумие, — улыбается Гарри сам себе. — И как теперь я должен сосредоточиться на чем-то другом? Я же буду совершенно бесполезен, потому что все, о чем я могу думать, это о том, чтобы снова тебя поцеловать.  
  
      Луи действительно не знает, как Гарри будет концентрировать внимание, но его не заботит, как падают при этом его моральные принципы. Он не может думать ни о чем другом после того, как _ясно_ слышит, что Гарри снова хочет поцеловать его.  
  
      Он слышит, как перехватило дыхание Гарри, когда Луи преодолевает такое короткое расстояние между ними. Он снова опускается ему на колени, чувствуя, как великолепно быть вот так близко к нему. Он усмехается, когда руки Гарри медленно скользят вверх по его ногам и останавливаются на талии, что заставляет щеки Луи пылать.  
  
— Не думай о том, как поцеловать меня, — шепчет Луи. — Просто сделай это, — говорит он, и их губы встречаются.


	2. Chapter 2

      На следующий день после съемок Луи мчится в свой трейлер, потому что чем быстрее он закончит, тем быстрее сможет встретиться с Гарри, чтобы вновь порепетировать с ним.  
  
      Он заходит внутрь и тут же смывает грим с лица, чтобы пойти к Гарри, но тот уже стучится ему в дверь.  
  
— Я видел твою голову, так что можешь не прятаться, — усмехается Луи. Тот тоже все еще с макияжем после съемок и, ухмыляясь, кусает губы. Луи улыбается и хочет, чтобы он уже переступил порог.  
  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я тут один? — спрашивает Луи и тянет его за рубашку, о чем мечтал в течение всего дня.  
  
— Я не знал, но надеялся.  
  
      Как только дверь за ним закрывается, руки Гарри тут же ложатся ему на талию. Его губы прерывают поток вопросов Луи о том, почему же он появился на его пороге без предупреждения, и Луи тут же забывает об этом, когда Гарри покусывает его нижнюю губу. Крошечный стон вырывается из его приоткрытых губ, когда руки сминают его задницу, и Луи тут же вспоминает, что в трейлере нет звукоизоляции.  
  
— Как думаешь, за нами следят? — дышит он.  
  
      Гарри немного отстраняется и смеется:  
  
— Кто? Шпионы? Не думаю, что они есть на съемочной площадке.  
  
      Луи закатывает глаза и игриво толкает его в грудь. С тех пор, как Найл застал их в ту ночь, когда в самый разгар репетиции Гарри проталкивал свой язык ему в рот, Луи мучают параноидальные мысли, когда речь заходит об их внерабочей деятельности.  
  
      Он возвращается обратно к раковине, чтобы умыть лицо и вытереть его полотенцем, и Гарри подходит к нему сзади, обнимает его и кладет свой подбородок ему на плечо. Его зеленые глаза с темными кругами кажутся забавными в зеркальном отражении.  
  
— Ты слишком много волнуешься об этом, не находишь? — шепчет он ему на ухо. — Как будто боишься, что кто-то увидит нас вместе вне работы, — говорит он, оставляя легкие поцелуи по всей его шее. Он должен сосредоточиться, но не может устоять перед искушением посмотреть в зеркало.  
  
— Мы тусуемся на съемочной площадке только как друзья, но это разные вещи. Я знаю, что мы еще не все сняли, но мы все еще в студии и как бы работаем тут.  
  
      Глаза Гарри смотрят в зеркало и ищут еще одно место для поцелуя, но его объятия вокруг талии вдруг ослабевают.  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились делать то, что нам нравится. Не думаю, что проблема только в студии…  
  
      Луи вздыхает, когда он оборачивается в его руках. Именно об этом он так не хочет с ним разговаривать, а Гарри словно читает его мысли и знает об этом. Просто в такие моменты Луи вспоминает о том, как молод Гарри и что для него все это относительно ново. И самое последнее, что хочет Луи, чтобы тот думал, будто он стесняется видеться с ним вне работы.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, не думай, будто я стыжусь тебя, потому что это не так. Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, когда мы снимаемся, репетируем или просто находимся вместе, потому что я _никогда_ не был так близок со своим партнером по экрану, — Луи снова напоминает ему об этом. — Мы просто должны быть немного осторожнее, и все.  
  
— Я понимаю. И знаю, что ты рискуешь, даже снимаясь со мной в твоем фильме, так что ничего страшного.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит Луи и успокаивающе прижимается к его губам в поцелуе. Гарри всегда ставит себя на второе место, и его это очень огорчает, потому что Гарри не думает о них как о едином целом. — Я уже говорил тебе, что он не _мой_. А _наш_. И моя карьера сложилась уже много лет назад, но твоя… Ты только начинаешь, и тебе не нужны лишние слухи, которые будут перекрывать твой талант.  
  
      Луи до сих пор не уверен, правильно ли он объясняет, но чувствует себя намного лучше, когда Гарри проводит большим пальцем по контуру его губ.  
  
— Ты _прямо_ как я, — усмехается он. — Неужели тебя так заботит моя репутация?  
  
— Да. Ну, еще, наверное, Джеймс мне голову оторвет, если узнает, что я тут развращаю тебя. Ты ему как сын, которого у него никогда не было, — Луи же потребовалось в два раза больше времени, чтобы Джеймс полюбил его, когда они только начали работать вместе над их первым фильмом. Конечно, Луи всегда был немного болтливей, чем Гарри, так что не удивительно, что Джеймс так привязался к кудрявому парню.  
  
      Гарри обнимает сильнее, чтобы стать еще ближе к нему.  
  
— А кто говорит, что я тут один в любимчиках хожу, — шепчет он ему в край уха. Дыхание Гарри так опаляет его кожу, что он содрогается, потому что они находятся слишком близко друг к другу.  
  
— Мне тридцать шесть.  
  
— Тридцать пять, — исправляет он и нежно прикусывает мочку уха.  
  
— Я намного старше тебя, — настаивает на своем Луи. — Так что только я тут главный. — Гарри слегка царапает его шею зубами и говорит, что это все слабый аргумент. И что он единственный самый соблазнительный здесь. Гарри гладит его большим пальцем, и Луи даже не думает возражать. Он просто не хочет, чтобы его голова оказалась на блюдечке, если люди вдруг узнают.  
  
      Гарри продолжает мучить его, медленно исследуя губами его кожу, что довольно интересно, потому что только он один страдает от всей этой ситуации, и с нечестивой ухмылкой произносит:  
  
— Это так мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — говорит он и отстраняется, чтобы Луи видел его улыбку. — Я обещаю, что с этого момента буду осторожнее.  
  
      Луи сомневается, что Гарри сдержит обещание и не создаст еще больше подозрений, потому что они взаимодействуют друг с другом на площадке каждый день, и Луи одергивает себя каждый раз, когда наблюдает за формой губ Гарри, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на сцене, которую они снимают. Они играют слишком много дублей в последнее время только потому, что в их платонических сценах очень много страсти. И поэтому он сомневается в словах Гарри, потому что если Луи тяжело держать себя в руках, то ему и подавно.  
  


***

  
      Луи чувствует, как сердце бьется где-то в горле всю следующую неделю, потому что наконец настает время снимать любовную сцену, и поэтому почти каждую ночь они репетируют в трейлере Луи. На самом деле они сделали это только один раз, но их поцелуй в конце был настолько умопомрачительный, что Луи знал, что на экране он будет не менее удивительным. Они специально не репетировали его снова, чтобы в день съемок он был подлинным и сырым. Но, видимо, он _слишком_ плох, потому что Джеймс прерывает их во время первого дубля. И они мгновенно распадаются на части.  
  
— Выглядит хорошо, но, Луи, поцелуй должен вести Гарри. Он должен проявлять инициативу, — направляет он. — Пусть он приблизится к тебе.  
  
      Луи кивает и извиняется, стараясь не замечать, как в животе у него все трепещет, когда Гарри снова берет его за руки. Когда Джеймс дает команду мотора, Луи старается расслабиться и позволить Гарри все контролировать. Он разрешает наклонить свой подбородок и старается не зацикливаться на том, как именно он его целует. Он двигается, позволяет Гарри вести себя и делает все возможное, чтобы это выглядело как чертова капитуляция. И он поражается, когда Джеймс снова останавливает их, и теперь Луи думает слишком много, что, конечно же, отражается на его лице.  
  
      Луи глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь передать те эмоции, которые так нужны Джеймсу, когда он прервал их во второй раз. Но в итоге они снимают уже четвертый дубль, а тому все не нравится.  
  
      Луи опускает голову и чувствует себя разочарованно, потому что не думал, что эта сцена ему так тяжело дастся. Все это время он только и делал, что целовался с Гарри, и теперь он не понимает, почему на камеру у них ничего не получается.  
  
      Он встает и просит минутку, чтобы прийти в себя, но Гарри осторожно берет его за руку и останавливает. Они сильно рискуют, особенно когда вокруг столько людей, но Луи тут же успокаивается, когда Гарри поощрительно ухмыляется.  
  
— Представь, что никого вокруг нет, — шепчет он. — Только мы одни, — и он мягко целует тыльную сторону ладони и поглаживает нежную кожу большим пальцем.  
  
      В комнате полно людей, и большинство из них пытаются отвести взгляд и дать им хоть немного личного пространства, но Луи точно чувствует на себе удивленные взгляды Лиама и Джеймса. Он не обращает на них внимания и кивает, безмолвно обещая исполнить его совет.  
  
      Он пытается освободить свой ум, сделать его уязвимым, как и хочет Джеймс, но он все еще помнит о словах Гарри, и представляет, будто за ними никто не наблюдает, как будто все исчезли. И на этот раз вместо огней и камер он фокусируется на мягком прикосновении губ Гарри и на том тепле, которое он ощущает, когда его рука касается его затылка. Луи позволяет Гарри вести, и когда пульс ускоряется, он немного прижимается к нему, как если бы это все случилось само по себе.  
  
      Луи не знает, с чего вдруг он захотел так сделать, но, в конце концов, его пальцы слегка запутываются в волосах Гарри. Он чувствует его усмешку от прикосновения, и Луи пользуется этим, чтобы осторожно сплести их языки вместе. Он приподнимается вверх, но не сильно, все еще помня о стене в отношениях между героями.  
  
      Джеймс не останавливает их. Никто вообще ничего не говорит, и Гарри так крепко обнимает его, что он чувствует, будто навечно прикован к этому месту, отвечая на каждое движение Гарри так естественно, как будто они вновь оказались в своем трейлере. И они целовались только потому, что жаждали прикосновений друг друга. Луи так увлекается, что даже не понимает, что они перестают снимать, пока не слышит, как Гарри тихо шепчет его имя, когда их лбы соприкасаются.  
  
      Луи моргает от яркого освещения прожекторов, но все, на чем он может сосредоточиться, это на двух ямочках на щеках Гарри от его улыбки. Он переключает внимание, когда слышат голос Джеймса через мегафон.  
  
— Эм, привет. Я думаю, мы закончили, — говорит он, по-видимому, во второй или в третий раз, судя по взгляду Гарри.  
  
      Многие не обращают на них внимания, потому что заняты работой, но Луи все еще чувствует на себе прищуренные взгляды Лиама и Джеймса. Любовная сцена по расписанию у них завтра, так что Джеймс говорит им, что они могут быть свободны. Луи тут же вскакивает и старается не встречаться взглядом с людьми, направляясь в свой трейлер.  
  


***

  
      Сразу после грандиозного побега Луи, Лиам облокачивается на дверной косяк и скрещивает руки на груди. Он действительно должен начать закрывать дверь в свой трейлер.  
  
— Не могу дождаться от тебя очередной лжи, потому что последний поцелуй был самой убедительной вещью, которую я _когда-либо_ от тебя видел.  
  
      Луи роняет полотенце, когда вытирает им лицо.  
  
— Если ты уже знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь?  
  
— Потому что я хочу услышать это от человека, который только и делал, что жаловался и скулил целую _неделю_ , что ему придется работать с… Как же ты его называл? Ах, да, с _ребенком_.  
  
      Луи кусает свои губы, когда вспоминает сильные руки Гарри, его челюсть, мышцы под рубашкой, когда он скользит руками по телу. Он ухмыляется и думает о других его твердых частях, которые иногда упираются в него, когда они вместе. Луи понимает, что, возможно, недооценивал своего коллегу, но после встречи с ним абсолютно уверен, что Гарри Стайлс уже явно не ребенок.  
  
— Ему двадцать два.  
  
      Лиам бесстрастно смотрит на него.  
  
—  _Я_ пытался сказать тебе это миллион раз.  
  
      Луи закатывает глаза и плюхается на ближайшее сидение.  
  
— Ли, что ты тут забыл? Кто тебе вообще разрешал входить?  
  
— Я сам, и сделал это потому, что ты спишь со своим партнером по экрану и думаешь, будто это никто не заметит.  
  
— Не переигрывай. Я не сплю с ним, — ухмыляется Луи, хотя идея ему очень нравится. И поэтому он мечтательно смотрит на Лиама.  
  
— Ох, ты сейчас думаешь об этом. Прекрати!  
  
— Ты первый начал, — напоминает он агенту с добрейшей улыбкой. — Как думаешь, сегодняшняя сцена удалась? — спрашивает Луи, когда Лиам наконец перестает на него хмуриться.  
  
— Вышло вполне хорошо, — автоматически отвечает Лиам. — Даже удивительно, если быть честным, но…  
  
— Тогда не вижу никакой проблемы. До тех пор, пока я и Гарри выполняем свою работу, никого не должно волновать, что между нами происходит.  
  
      Луи знает, что это не так просто. Он даже сказал об этом Гарри. И как же ему хочется, чтобы все было наоборот.  
  
      Позже этой ночью они оба лежат на слишком маленькой для них двоих кровати, и Луи борется с улыбкой, наблюдая за смеющимся Гарри.  
  
— Луи, твое лицо в конце дубля было таким смешным. Джеймс два раза кричал, что они закончили, а ты так и не понял.  
  
      Луи чувствует тепло, проходящее по его щекам, и он переворачивается на живот, чтобы скрыть это.  
  
— Заткнись! — пытается закричать он, но только смеется. Он начинает громко гоготать, когда Гарри касается его своими пальцами и щекочет.  
  
— Ты еще так ушел! Хочу напомнить, что мой герой вообще-то только вышел из комы, — смеется Гарри. Он позволяет щекотать и себя, но только чтобы быть ближе к Луи. — Не могу дождаться, когда увижу окончательный вариант этой сцены. Поцелуй был просто невероятным.  
  
      Пульс Луи ускоряется, когда губы Гарри находят его. Он обхватывает бедра Луи ногами, и тот хочет прочувствовать на себе тяжесть тела Гарри, поэтому переворачивается на спину. Но, к сожалению, Гарри отстраняется, и его мечтам не суждено стать реальностью.  
  
— Готов к завтрашнему дню? — спрашивает он с серьезным взглядом, но на щеках тут же появляются ямочки, когда он думает об этом.  
  
      Луи вздыхает и вспоминает, как сам нервничал, когда ему было примерно как Гарри, и должен был снимать свою первую любовную сцену с крупной актрисой.  
  
— Думаю, я буду в порядке, — лжет он. — А _ты_ готов?  
  
      Он тыкает в Гарри, заставляя его смеяться.  
  
      Глаза Гарри выдают его волнение, и он делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Готов ли я к любовной сцене с _Луи Томлинсоном_? — усмехается он. — Не думаю, что к этому в принципе можно быть готовым. Я в любом случае буду нервничать, — признаётся Гарри.  
  
—  _Ты_ будешь нервничать? Как думаешь, а каково будет мне? — ухмыляется Луи. — Как я должен лежать рядом с Гарри Стайлсом, мистером-журнальчик-Seventeen после того, как _видел_ его знаменитую любовную сцену с Кирой Найтли? Там еще на весь экран мелькали такие большие ботинки семнадцатого века, — шутит он.  
  
      Гарри качает головой, руками забирается ему под рубашку и греет их там, вырисовывая узоры на коже.  
  
— А ты не помнишь, как я в одиннадцать лет фантазировал о тебе? И все продолжаю это делать. Я был в ужасе, когда Найл сказал мне, что ты будешь сниматься в главных ролях. Я скрывал это, но был так напуган, когда впервые заговорил с тобой, — краснеет он. — А теперь мое сердце колотится, потому что я просто лежу рядом, — шепчет он.  
  
      Луи рад узнать, что он так влияет на Гарри, что его сердце делает смешные вещи, когда они вместе. Каждое слово распускается любовью в его сердце, что только прибавляет уверенности в завтрашнем дне.  
  
— Я до сих пор под впечатлением от знакомства с тобой, Хазза, — и это он еще преуменьшает.  
  
—  _Серьезно?_ — усмехается он. — Что же случилось с тем сердцеедом?  
  
— Хм, думаю, я влюбился в другого сердцееда… Который очень любит целоваться с языком, — глаза Гарри загораются, и он тянется к его губам. — И если ты опять даже в шутку засунешь в меня свой язык, я вытолкаю тебя из своего трейлера, — обещает Луи.  
  
      Гарри очаровательно начинает дуться и в очередной раз глупо шутит.  
  
— Что? Ты только что сказал поцеловать тебя с языком? Хорошо, _я_ сделаю это.  
  
— О нет! — Луи кладет руку ему на рот, чтобы остановить его. И все заканчивается тем, что Гарри бормочет конец своей плохой шутки ему в ладонь и даже облизывает ее, как взрослый, которым он и является. Он выглядит грустным, когда Луи убирает руку, так что тот наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в качестве компенсации. Он скользит языком во рту Гарри, и тот уже не кажется таким уж поникшим.  
  
      Гарри долго смотрит на него, когда их губы расходятся.  
  
— Завтра мы будем блистать, — с абсолютной уверенностью произносит он.  
  
      Луи сначала волновался, что у них ничего не получится из-за юного возраста Гарри, но тогда он его совсем не знал. И это было до того, как он увидел его улыбку, понял, какой он удивительный человек. Если бы Луи только знал об этом с самого начала, он бы не волновался. Ни капли.  
  


***

  
      Луи стоит рядом с его поддельной спальней, ожидая распоряжение команды двигаться дальше, как видит, что Гарри и Найл входят на съемочную площадку. Он пытается сделать вид, что не замечает их, но это трудно, потому что тот запрокидывает голову и смеется вместе с окружающими его людьми.  
  
      Гарри любит их, и все на съемочной площадке просто обожают его, в том числе Джеймс и дамы, которые кормят его каждый день. То, как он заполняет своей аурой все пространство вокруг, захватывает дух. Поэтому никто не обвиняет Луи в том, что он так на него реагирует.  
  
      В конце концов, Гарри поднимает взгляд, и видит, как Луи тоже смотрит на него. Он прекращает разговор с Найлом и друзьями по команде, и сердце Луи колотится в груди, когда Гарри направляется в его сторону.  
  
— Эй, летчик, — растягивает Гарри, когда подходит совсем близко. Он останавливается прямо перед Луи, и тот чувствует, что его будто магнитом тянет к Гарри. Его взгляд на долю секунды падает на губы Луи, и он чувствует, что они немного заходят вперед. Они окружены людьми, и только Бог знает, как сильно Луи хочет протянуть руки и обнять его, но не может.  
  
— Привет, Рип Ван Винкль, — отвечает Луи, но понимает, что не надо было так говорить, когда Гарри гогочет во весь голос, который привлекает к ним нежелательное повышенное внимание. Но Луи гордится тем, что рассмешил его.  
  
— Ты сегодня опаздываешь, — комментирует он. — Как бы я тут не убил тебя за это.  
  
— Я бы пришел вовремя, но грим занял больше времени, чем планировалось, — объясняет Гарри.  
  
— О, ты о шрамах после аварии?  
  
      Для этой сцены Гарри рисуют зажившие рубцы на груди после несчастного случая. Однажды Луи пришлось неподвижно сидеть часами, потому что грим был слишком сложным. К счастью, у его персонажа в этом фильме только психологические раны.  
  
— Нет, мы задержались не из-за шрамов, — усмехается он и подходит на шаг ближе к Луи, почти что шепча ему на ухо. — У меня на шее слишком темные засосы, поэтому потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы скрыть их. Это было так странно. Мне пришлось сказать им, что я понятия не имею, где мог получить их.  
  
      Луи уверен, что Гарри просто хочет заставить его покраснеть, и светло-розовый румянец распространяется по его лицу, когда он вспоминает, как оставлял засосы на его коже. Луи все еще думает о вчерашней ночи в его трейлере, когда они были там абсолютно одни.  
  
      Комнату покидают все лишние люди, кроме тех, кто должен там присутствовать из команды. Даже Лиам и Найл уходят, когда Джеймс говорит, что они готовы начать.  
  
      Луи слышит глубокий вздох Гарри, когда они подходят к тому месту, откуда должна начаться сцена, и он хочет поцеловать его или просто сжать руку, чтобы успокоить, но знает, что не должен этого делать.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он вместо того, что действительно хочет сделать.  
  
      Сцена продолжается с того, где они закончили в предыдущей, но уже в его спальне.  
  
      Джеймс выделяет время, чтобы каждому дать несколько замечаний. Он говорит им не обижаться, если им придется провести тут почти весь день, потому что съемки таких сцен требуют слишком много времени. В основном он говорит с Гарри, но не долго. Гарри кивает и благодарит Джеймса, что тот нашел на него время, и режиссер выглядит таким влюбленным, что быстро обнимает Гарри, желает им удачи и отправляется в свое кресло.  
  
      Остальные члены команды покидают съемочную площадку, и руки Гарри касаются талии Луи, как Джеймс и говорил ему. Луи обвивает руками его шею, и велит себе сосредоточиться на игре, когда его пульс скачет уже даже от таких прикосновений. Губы Гарри приподнимаются в крошечной ухмылке, предназначенной только для него. Все стихают, и Джеймс вопит «Мотор».  
  
      Луи разрешено немного проявить инициативу в этой сцене, поэтому он первый тянется к нему. Этот поцелуй должен стать словно продолжением того на кухне, так что Луи прижимается к его открытому рту и тут же задыхается, даже если они только начали. Гарри прикасается к его бедрам, сжимает их, и Луи кажется, что его реакция слишком бурная, когда из него вырывается тихий стон, но никто не останавливает их, и они продолжают.  
  
      Гарри должен первым снять с него одежду, поэтому он немного отдаляется и стягивает рубашку Луи через голову. Ему становится холодно, но теплые руки Гарри вновь находят свой путь к его талии, согревая его своим теплом. Камера движется, чтобы снять крупным планом то, как Гарри целует его грудь, что даже дыхание перехватывает, и Луи не может сдержать себя, потому что ему это слишком нравится.  
  
      Луи наклоняется и начинает расстегивать ему рубашку, касается его торса. Он отстраняется, стягивает ее и бросает в сторону. Он на секунду останавливается, смотрит на множество глубоких шрамов, разбросанных по всему телу от несчастного случая, после которого они оба выжили, и Луи старается не думать о камере или комнате, полной людей, которые наблюдают, как он пробегает пальцами по его обнаженным ранам.  
  
      Гарри наклоняет голову, когда глаза Луи все еще изучают его изуродованную грудь, и их взгляды встречаются. Он тянет Луи для глубокого поцелуя, и они теперь настолько близко, что между ними нет свободного пространства. Ощущение голой кожи Гарри было причиной мурашек на его руках, на мгновение Луи целиком забывается и поднимается на цыпочки, зарывается пальцами в волосах Гарри, как будто они были в полном одиночестве. Гарри слабо стонет от удушливых сильных чувств. Его ногти царапают спину Луи, он чуть ли не висит на нем, и это настолько захватывающее ощущение, что Луи чувствует, будто падает. И тут Джеймс вопит «Стоп», прерывая их, прежде чем они зайдут дальше.  
  
      Они тут же расходятся, но Гарри все так же касается руками его кожи, потому что замечает, как Луи слегка дрожит от холода. Ни один его партнер по экрану этого никогда не делал, и он хочет поцеловать Гарри снова за то, что тот так внимателен к нему и добр, но он знает, что со стороны объятия Гарри выглядят странно, поэтому Луи выпутывается из его рук и берет протянутый одним из персонала халат.  
  
      Он поворачивается к Джеймсу, тот наблюдает за ним с прищуренными глазами, и Луи не может понять, плохо это или хорошо, но он смотрит так долго, что Луи чувствует потребность прервать это странное молчание между ними.  
  
— Мы должны переиграть? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Лоб Джеймса по-прежнему нахмурен, когда он отвечает:  
  
— Как ни странно, не думаю, что мы должны это делать, потому что это было… Было…  
  
— Потрясающе? — задает вопрос Гарри с надеждой в голосе. Луи не собирается говорить об этом, но он чувствует, что вышло намного лучше, чем просто потрясающе.  
  
— Думаю, ты чертовски близок к этому, — говорит Джеймс, все еще с любопытством наблюдая за ними. — Или вы _двое_ думаете, что лучше переснять? Я более чем доволен этим, но если хотите, то мы попробуем снова.  
  
      Именно поэтому Луи любит работать с ним. Его заботит то, что сами актеры думают о сценах, и дает им возможность сделать их лучше, если они этого пожелают. Луи рад, что Джеймс высказал свое мнение, но он не думает, что если бы они могли сыграть по-другому, то у них вышло бы лучше, чем сейчас.  
  
— Ты тут босс. Мы доверяем тебе, — говорит Луи Джеймсу, и команда готовится к следующей сцене.  
  
      Они стоят на том же месте, что и раньше, только на этот раз камера намного ближе, чтобы она могла следовать за ними. Она стоит слишком близко к кровати, которая в нескольких шагах от них. Джеймс не мешает им импровизировать, кроме того момента, где Гарри приземляется на подушки, и Луи начинает вести с этого момента.  
  
      В этой сцене чувств намного больше, чем в предыдущей, особенно когда они снимают одежду и снова катаются в объятиях друг друга. В прошлой они просто целовались, но теперь они приблизились к той части, которой боялись с самого начала.  
  
      Он встречается взглядом с Гарри, прежде чем они начинают, и видит его небольшое беспокойство. Он не может вслух сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, так что Луи слегка сжимает его шею, когда руки лежат на его плечах. Джеймс вопит «Мотор», и Луи делает все возможное, чтобы через прикосновение губ передать Гарри доверие и уверенность.  
  
      Он слегка надавливает на грудь Гарри, чтобы заставить его начать действовать. Луи старается не думать о камере, которая снимает каждый их шаг, когда Гарри падает на постель, и он заползает на него сверху, а кудрявая голова крупно попадает в кадр. Он ласкает его языком, когда расстегивает ему джинсы, и Гарри вновь тянется к нему. Они соединяют губы вместе на несколько секунд, и знают, что сейчас Джеймс вновь крикнет «Стоп».  
  
      Они не удивляются, когда удается снять все с одного дубля. Это буквально самая быстрая любовная сцена, в которой Луи когда-либо снимался. Он не может поверить, что они так беспокоились из-за этого прошлой ночью.  
  
      Единственным поводом для паники является следующий кадр. Гарри смотрит на него большими испуганными, как у лани, глазами, когда к ним приближается команда, чтобы подготовить их. Луи позволяет себе задержать на нем взгляд всего на несколько секунд, прежде чем он встает, чтобы его собрали.  
  
      Ткань накинута только на саму вершину его задницы, деликатно прикрывая нижнюю часть его тела. Этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть его округлости и ямочки на каждой половинке, но не настолько, чтобы полностью оголиться для кадра. Он не снимался так с тех пор, как ему было примерно столько же, сколько и Гарри, и, к счастью, Джеймс не просил его делать это в предыдущих фильмах.  
  
      Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри, нависая над ним, и Луи может определенно сказать, что тот нервничает, судя по частым неглубоким вдохам. Луи считает каждый удар своего сердца, потому что даже просто лежать в таком положении с Гарри для него немного волнительно.  
  
      Губы Гарри все еще розовые от их укусов и поцелуев после первого кадра, и его волосы выглядят немного неаккуратно от того, что их искусно разложили на подушке, когда поправляли вместе с макияжем прямо на съемочной площадке. И, несмотря на то, что он выглядит испуганным до смерти, Луи думает, что он никогда не выглядел более красивым, чем сейчас. Он жалеет, что не может сказать ему об этом, не может подбодрить его, как он делает это для Луи, когда тот не уверен в себе на сто процентов. Он просто помнит обо всех этих людях вокруг них.  
  
      Руки Гарри сжимают его бицепсы крепкой хваткой, когда на съемочной площадке становится слишком тихо. Луи наклоняется к его уху, чтобы прошептать ему слова поддержки, как Джеймс орет « Мотор».  
  
— Только я и ты.  
  
      Они должны просто отлично сыграть секс, так что Луи наклоняется и задыхается в его открытый рот, когда начинает двигать бедрами под тканью. Он рад, что сегодня более уединенная обстановка, меньше людей вокруг, потому что, несмотря ни на что, это все равно самая неловкая сцена в фильме. Они оба прикрыты тонкой тканью, отдельно от верхней простыни, так что они не напрямую касаются друг друга, но Луи все еще чувствует легкую дрожь бедер Гарри каждый раз, когда он двигается.  
  
      Он снял так много любовных сцен на протяжении долгих лет, что уже потерял им счет, но Луи никогда не беспокоился, что его тело отреагирует ненадлежащим образом. Просто они слишком нервируют, да и его партнерами, как правило, всегда были женщины. Да и трудно возбудиться, когда на тебя обращены столько глаз и камер, наблюдающие со всех сторон, но имитация секса с Гарри дает волю его воображению, и он не ожидает от себя такого.  
  
      Они с Гарри шутили всю неделю о том, что не смогут справиться со съемками, но Луи действительно беспокоится за них обоих, потому что трение между их бедрами начинает негативно сказываться, и Гарри стонет настолько убедительно, что нет никаких сомнений, что это не поддельный звук.  
  
      Они одеты под простынями, но Луи определенно чувствует свой стояк между ними, когда Гарри цепляется за него так, будто от него зависит его жизнь. Он пытается игнорировать дрожащие бедра Гарри вокруг него, но он представляет, как голый Гарри трепещет от его прикосновений, когда они остаются одни; их лица и звуки выглядят так, будто они действительно занимаются сексом, в то время как Луи имитирует движения внутри него.  
  
      Луи касается его волос и тянет за нижнюю губу зубами, забывая, что они сейчас не одни. Он жестко трется, но никак не может удовлетворить себя этими движениями. И Луи сводит с ума то, как Гарри сильнее обхватывает его ногами и тянет к себе, словно Луи и правда двигается внутри него. Луи находит успокоение на его коже, когда утыкается ему в шею и впивается зубами в плечо. Он чувствует себя заметно лучше, и он хочет закричать, потому что, когда Гарри всхлипывает ему на ухо, Джеймс тут же кричит «Стоп» и прерывает все это.  
  
      Луи просто обязан заставить себя перестать двигаться, но его руки и плечи все еще чувствуют прикосновения Гарри на коже, словно его пригвоздили к нему.  
  
      Он чувствует все намного ярче, чем Джеймс представлял себе, и он не спрашивает о том, как они сыграли, и стоит ли им переснять сцену, вышло ли все хорошо с первого раза. Просто он не в состоянии снять еще один дубль.  
  
      Они неподвижно смотрят друг на друга, когда все вокруг них оживает. Луи не может заставить себя двигаться, потому что чувствует член Гарри и надавливает на него. Он знает, что и Гарри чувствует его, потому что его глаза теперь темно-зеленые, и Луи такого никогда не видел. Его пульс бьется как сумасшедший, и Гарри тоже, потому что его грудь то поднимается, то опускается, как если бы они действительно только что потрахались, и все, на что способен Луи, это чувствовать его эрекцию, когда внутри него нарастает паника, потому что он не знает, как осторожно вылезти из кровати и скрыть ото всех свой стояк.  
  
      Луи благодарен, что кто-то подходит к нему и протягивает одежду, что, по сути, спасает ему жизнь. Он скользит в нее настолько незаметно, насколько это возможно, и когда он встает, то старается не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, но Джеймс смотрит прямо на него. Гарри все еще также мучается в кровати, пытаясь надеть халат под простынею, чтобы его никто не увидел. Луи помогает ему, придерживая для него одежду, и, когда тот одевается, поворачивается и уходит, так и не сказав ни Джеймсу, ни команде спасибо, как обычно он это делает.  
  
      Луи не останавливает его странное поведение, и он быстро направляется в сторону своего трейлера, ни с кем не общаясь по пути. Он тут же снимает свой халат, когда оказывается внутри, и начинает ласкать себя, наконец оставшись наедине в собственной ванной. И он чуть ли не выпрыгивает из своей кожи, когда слышит, как со скрипом открывается дверь в его трейлер.  
  
      Все вокруг него вмиг замирает, и он прислушивается, чтобы понять, кто к нему вошел.  
  
— Ли, это ты? Убирайся. Я, эм, занят!..  
  
      Луи ждет, что Лиам скажет что-то язвительное, как обычно, и велит ему подрочить позднее. Но он приятно удивлен, когда вместо этого слышит голос Гарри.  
  
— Это я, — говорит он через дверь, и Луи так рад, что это не Лиам, что забывает о члене в своей руке, останавливаясь и вспоминая об этом, когда чуть ли не открывает дверь, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
  
— Э-Эм, дай мне минутку, Хазза. Я просто немно…  
  
      Гарри перебивает его, мягко поскуливая.  
  
—  _Лу?.._ Давай ты закончишь потом. Или же… Я войду? Пожалуйста.  
  
      Луи хочет спрятаться от такого отчаянного голоса. Он, недолго думая, открывает дверь и позволяет ему войти. Это не то, что бы большой секрет, что им эта сцена понравилась даже больше, чем должна была, но Луи понимает, что Гарри уже о себе позаботился, когда он сам был только в процессе.  
  
      Тот снимает свой халат, когда входит в ванную, и это труднее, чем должно быть, потому что он все еще прикрыт снизу, как и на съемочной площадке.  
  
— Я хотел подождать тебя, — объясняет Гарри, когда ловит взгляд Луи на себе. Тот просто теряет дар речи от обнаженного тела Гарри Стайлса, который стоит в его ванной, и умоляюще смотрит, чтобы наконец прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — дышит Луи. И он может думать только о тех грязных вещах, которых он хочет сделать с Гарри прямо сейчас, и он злится, потому что у них нет времени попробовать все это.  
  
      Взгляд Гарри падает вниз на член Луи, который изогнут вверх к животу. Он дергается, когда Гарри с тоской облизывает свои губы и падает перед ним на колени, оставляя теплый след поцелуев вниз по его животу и крепко обхватывая его в кулак.  
  
      Луи даже представить такого не мог, когда заперся здесь, и прикосновения Гарри облегчают боль, что даже колени трясутся. Гарри трется об него щекой, проводя по всей длине, и все, о чем может думать Луи, это о его чертовых ямочках.  
  
— А я думал, что ты хотел, чтобы я _тебя_ оставил, — сглатывает Луи, наблюдая, как вытягиваются губы Гарри и оставляют поцелуй на самом кончике члена.  
  
      На вопрос Луи он отрицательно качает головой, высовывая язык и пробуя его на вкус. Его глаза тут же закрываются, получая немалое удовольствие. Он открывает рот и вбирает до половины, рукой проведя вниз по спине до копчика. Луи думает, что он сейчас умрет, потому что Гарри пальцами толкается между ягодицами, другой рукой начинает гладить себя.  
  
      Луи хватается за столешницу и царапает ее, стараясь устоять на ногах. Он нежно кладет руку на голову Гарри, притягивая его ближе. Он наматывает его кудри на кулак, когда Гарри открывает рот шире, и Луи сильно тянет его назад за волосы, от чего Гарри всхлипывает через нос.  
  
      Ноги Луи трясутся, когда он сосет вверх и вниз, согревая своим теплом его член. Ощущения захлестывают его, и ему все труднее стоять на ногах, когда он смотрит вниз и видит растянутые вокруг него губы, а рука Гарри лихорадочно ласкает его между ног. Он чувствует приближение оргазма каждый раз, когда Гарри сжимает его сильнее.  
  
      Он тянет бедра назад, когда готов в любую секунду кончить, но Гарри продолжает двигаться, всасывая все глубже, пока Луи не изливается ему в рот и не падает на пол.  
  
      Он наблюдает, как Гарри помогает себе, и кусает губы, ударяя кулаком по плитке. Гарри сидит, прислонившись спиной к двери, пытается отдышаться, и Луи уверен, что он никогда больше не сможет спокойно смотреть на свою ванную снова.  
  


***

  
      Когда Луи прибывает в студию на следующий день, он ожидает, что все будут смотреть на него после вчерашних съемок с Гарри. Насколько он знает, еще никто не догадывается о том, что между ними происходит, и если вдруг что, Луи скажет, будто он изо всех сил старается получить свой Оскар.  
  
      Ему поправляют макияж и волосы, и всю оставшуюся половину дня он проводит с Джеймсом, снимая некоторые отдельные сцены. Это довольно рутинный день до тех пор, пока он не замечает Гарри среди членов команды около съемочной площадки, с трудом отрывая от него взгляд и стараясь нырнуть с головой в работу.  
  
      Он усмехается и машет Луи из-за одной из камер, когда наблюдает за игрой санитаров, и Луи в жизни так сильно не отвлекался. Все становится только хуже, когда Джеймс приглашает Гарри сесть рядом с ним на стул, и только одна мысль о нем заставляет Луи ошибаться почти в каждой строчке. Тот продолжает корчить смешные рожицы, пока никто не смотрит, и это отвлекает Луи еще сильнее. Он никогда не воспринимал свою работу серьезно, а уж рядом со своим коллегой и подавно, когда тот подмигивает ему, а Джеймс орет на него, как на идиота, и то и дело выкрикивает «Стоп», нежно посмеиваясь над ним.  
  
      Все заканчивается тем, что Луи снимает сцены с пятого дубля, когда текста у него нет вообще, и все это из-за Гарри. Луи хочет задушить его каждый раз, когда тот хихикает и кричит ему «Стоп». Это сводит с ума, больше нечего сказать, но, как ни странно, Гарри в этом деле действительно умен. Он говорит ему, как лучше сыграть, чтобы выглядело хорошо, что он и делает, и, в конце концов, он покидает кресло импровизированного директора.  
  
— Ты ужасен, знаешь об этом? Ты самый худший помощник режиссера, которого я когда-либо знал, — говорит он Гарри, когда наконец заканчивает съемки.  
  
— А Джеймс говорит, что у меня отлично получается, — хвастается он. — Он говорит, что мои глаза просто созданы для объектива и искусства, — он молча любуется Луи с головы до ног, и его взгляд задерживается на его губах. Это заставляет живот Луи приятно скрутиться, потому что Гарри думает о нем, даже если не может об этом говорить.  
  
— Так зачем ты пришел и слоняешься тут среди команды? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Он проверил, а потом еще и перепроверил, но так и не увидел имя Гарри в графике съемок на сегодняшний день. Не то, чтобы он не хотел его увидеть, просто он не ожидал этого, особенно после того, что произошло вчера вечером в его трейлере. Но на самом деле, чем чаще они видятся, тем лучше.  
  
— Ну… — усмехается Гарри. — Когда я работаю, мне не удается посмотреть, что происходит за кулисами, поэтому я пришел сегодня.  
  
— Тогда давай пообедаем, — говорит ему Луи. — Я голоден.  
  
      Когда эти двое начали сниматься, они всегда ели вместе за маленьким столиком в углу столовой. Луи был разочарован, думая, что Гарри не придет сегодня, но его настроение тут же взлетело, когда он увидел знакомую копну волос среди толпы.  
  
— Эм… — Гарри хмурится, потому что кое-что произошло, и Луи возвращается с небес на землю. — Я уже кое с кем договорился пообедать… Ты же не сильно расстроишься? — спрашивает он, нервно кусая губы.  
  
      Луи наигранно закатывает глаза. На самом деле, он не может рассчитывать, что Гарри все свое свободное время будет проводить с ним, кроме как тогда, когда он захочет этого.  
  
— То есть ты весь день командовал мною, а теперь бросаешь меня? — усмехается Луи, чувствуя лишь зависть к тому, кто украл у него компанию на обед. — Ладно, иди поешь и весело проведи время. Может, увидимся позже? — интересуется он.  
  
      Гарри кивает, их пальцы переплетаются на несколько секунд, когда Луи проходит мимо.  
  
      Луи толкает дверь в свой трейлер и замирает на пороге, потому что чувствует себя _не так_ , как обычно.  
  
      Все по-прежнему на своих местах, так что он не думает, что что-то могли украсть, но он не может избавиться от ощущения, что кто-то побывал здесь. Жуткое чувство не покидает его и тогда, когда он проходит немного дальше, и его взгляд падает на конверт, лежащий в центре кровати. Первая мысль, что какой-то член съемочной группы ворвался и оставил любовную записку, либо это один из поклонников Гарри написал ему и положил здесь, думая, что это его трейлер. Мысли оставляют его в равной степени нерешительным и впечатленным.  
  
      Он вскрывает конверт и бросает быстрый взгляд на запись внутри _«Для Луи»_ , понимая, что это именно для него.  
  


_«Поздравляю! Мы заслужили награду после любовной сцены и изнуряющей диеты. Давай же наедимся вдоволь, чтобы отметить это. Г.»_

  
  
      Луи ухмыляется, когда слышит, как скрипит дверь позади него. Он прижимается к Гарри, когда тот мягко обнимает его со спины.  
  
— Вот, значит, что за обед у тебя, да? — толкает он его локтями. Луи должен злиться, потому что тот заставил его думать, что он забыл об их традиционном обеде вместе, но Гарри фыркает ему на ухо, и Луи не может больше обижаться на него.  
  
— Я не хотел испортить сюрприз. Да и ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — говорит ему Луи, поворачиваясь в его руках так, что они стоят лицом к лицу. Он тычет в свои любимые ямочки, просто потому что он имеет на это право.  
  
— И куда же мы пойдем наедаться?  
  
— В пиццерию, конечно же, — усмехается Гарри, возвышаясь над ним, как будто бы был рад сходить с Луи в любое место, лишь бы отпраздновать завершение их обнаженной сцены. Луи настолько взволнован, потому что может съесть что-то еще помимо жареной курицы, что чуть ли не начинает плакать от одной мысли о пицце с хрустящей корочкой.  
  
      Они никогда никуда не ходили вместе, разве что иногда прогуливались вместе по студии.  
  
      С тех пор, как Гарри случайно рассказал всем, где они снимают, настойчивые папарацци начали собираться возле ворот, в надежде увидеть актеров фильма. Их счастью нет предела, так же, как и тех, кто терпеливо ждал хоть кого-нибудь, когда Луи и Гарри покидают студию на машине Гарри.  
  
      Луи наслаждается каждой секундой, которую он проводит вместе с Гарри. И ему нравится тот факт, что теперь он может есть все, даже обычный крем на торте. Он пробует три разные пиццы и понимает, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько сытым и счастливым за всю его жизнь.  
  
      К тому времени, как они возвращаются в студию, небольшая толпа перед воротами только утраивается. Фанаты смешались с фотографами, и Гарри говорит им, что те достаточно смелые для вспышек камер, просто чтобы подойти и сказать им привет. Там были поклонники и Гарри, и Луи, и они все собрались тут, чтобы увидеть их, так что они находят время раздать автографы и попозировать для фотографий. Он чувствует себя лучше от того, что сделал всех этих людей счастливыми. И Луи раньше такого никогда не делал, поэтому он рад, что Гарри заставил его пойти с ним.  
  
      Позднее в тот же вечер, когда они вернулись в трейлер Луи, он решает посмотреть, что именно пишут об их обеденном приключении.  
  
— Людям действительно нравится, что мы работаем вместе, — сообщает Луи со своей кровати, читая каждую статью, которую он находит о них или о фильме.  
  
      Пиарщики проделали хорошую работу, заставив людей сходить с ума от фильма, но до сегодняшнего дня никто так и не видел двух исполнителей главных ролей, особенно вместе. И, к счастью, все отреагировали достаточно позитивно.  
  
— Они говорят, что мы хорошо смотримся вместе, — говорит ему Гарри, тоже прокручивая ленту в телефоне. — О, Лу, смотри! Они соединили наши лица вместе в одного человека и даже дали нам имя! — восклицает он. — Они зовут нас _Ларри,_  — светится он.  
  
      Луи одобрительно поднимает бровь на прекрасного человека, созданного фанатами, молча соглашаясь с теми, кто говорит, что мир к этому просто не готов. Иногда Луи поражается тому, что Гарри вообще реальный, потому что он великолепный, и поэтому он понимает всеобщее беспокойство вокруг еще одного более привлекательного человека. И какой-то маленькой его части нравится, что их внешность настолько гипотетически совместима.  
  
— Если они думают, что мы хорошо выглядим рядом друг с другом на каких-то случайных фотографиях, тогда я не могу дождаться их реакции, когда они увидят нас вместе на большом экране, — смеется Луи сам с собой.  
  
      Он посмотрел дюжины фотографий, где они идут бок о бок, смеются и поют в спортивном автомобиле Гарри и даже некоторые в пиццерии, где они охлаждают обожженные рты, потому что не могли подождать, пока пицца остынет и уже потом съесть ее. Гарри всегда выглядит потрясающе, но Луи только сейчас замечает, что он выглядит счастливым, и это, кажется, напрямую зависит только от кудрявого.  
  
— Видишь, фанаты рады, что мы _вместе_ , — тыкает в него Гарри. — А ты так переживал о нашей карьере.  
  
      Луи закатывает глаза. Один небольшой поход вместе закончился хорошо, но тяжелый материал не будет выпущен, пока не покажут фильм и не начнется сезон наград. Вот тогда перчатки будут сняты и люди начнут играть жестоко.  
  
      Луи в ответ тоже слегка тычет ему в руку.  
  
— Я никогда не волновался _о себе_ , Хазза. Я просто не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что ты получил эту роль, потому что переспал со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы они говорили о тебе такие вещи, потому что это неправда. Ты так упорно работал, чтобы добиться всего этого.  
  
      Глаза Гарри наполнены любовью и признательностью, когда он наклоняется и целует его в губы. Он ухмыляется и отстраняется.  
  
— Ну, отчасти это правда, — шутит он себе под нос. — Мы же и правда переспали.  
  
      Желудок Луи скручивает, когда он понимает смысл сказанных Гарри слов. Он вспоминает свою ванную и ту провокационную сцену, когда его славный ротик обернулся вокруг него. Луи бросает в дрожь даже от одной мысли об этом.  
  
— Это было всего один раз.  
  
— К сожалению, — перебивает его Гарри и начинает покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями.  
  
— Да, — дышит Луи, мгновенно забывая обо всем, когда пальцы Гарри забираются ему под рубашку. Он что-то хочет сделать, но никак не может вспомнить, что именно, когда Гарри медленно прокладывает путь поцелуями к его губам, чтобы попробовать их на вкус. Луи моментально реагирует, чувствуя свой бешеный пульс, когда Гарри укладывает его в центр кровати.  
  
      Гарри расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах и настолько медленно тянет молнию вниз, что Луи хочет вылезти из своей кожи, когда наконец они стянуты к его ногам. Член Луи уже твердый и ноющий, и Гарри, не теряя времени, берет его в кулак.  
  
      Гарри уже начал усердно сосать, когда тянется к своей молнии, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить себе жизнь, но Луи умоляет его этого не делать. Он никогда ни с кем не чувствовал такой страсти и готов отсосать Гарри так же, как и тот для него. В прошлый раз все произошло слишком быстро, что Луи так и не прикоснулся к нему. И он не может позволить этому снова случиться.  
  
      Луи уже почти на краю, еще немного, потому что Гарри сильно старается, и он кончает ему в рот, его тело все еще так напряжено, что он пытается сохранить спокойствие.  
  
      Он чувствует, как приятно ломит кости, когда он открывает глаза, и копна волос — первое, что он чувствует, когда Гарри целует его в живот. Он движется до груди Луи и скользит языком ему в рот. Он совсем другой на вкус, запах тоже отличается, и это заставляет мозг Луи думать и мыслить вяло.  
  
      Он вспоминает, как просил Гарри не трогать себя, когда чувствует, как тому тяжело и тесно, когда его бедра прижаты к нему. Он меняется с Гарри местами и укладывает его в центр своей маленькой кровати. Лицо Гарри розовое, а губы — ярко-красные на этом фоне и подергиваются.  
  
      Глаза Гарри полны отчаяния и нетерпения, когда он смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, — ноет он, его челюсть напряжена, и он изо всех сил старается не задеть себя.  
  
      Луи спешно расстегивает узкие джинсы вокруг его бедер и стягивает их вниз до колен. Он ничего не носит под ними, и Луи чувствует себя, словно ему позволяют смотреть на Адониса в его человеческом воплощении, который просто хочет, чтобы Луи прикоснулся к нему.  
  
      Он берет его член в кулак и делает несколько движений по всей длине, снимая остроту. Лицо Гарри немного расслабляется от облегчения, но его глаза все еще просят о большем.  
  
      Луи наклоняется, чтобы впервые попробовать его на вкус, и чувствует, как дрожат собственные пальцы, когда губы медленно скользят вниз. Он дышит через нос, чтобы успокоить себя, не понимая, почему он так нервничает. Они всегда говорили друг другу, что это их комната, и в ней больше никого нет, поэтому Луи пытается сосредоточиться только на мальчике, лежащим под ним.  
  
      Каждый звук и выражение лица, что представлял себе Луи в своих самых жарких фантазиях, становятся реальностью, когда он растягивает свой рот вокруг него. Он смотрит, как брови Гарри сведены вместе, а кулак сжимает простынь рядом с его головой. Луи отстраняется, когда замечает, как побелели его костяшки.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что можешь прикоснуться ко мне? — усмехается Луи. Это превращается в смех, когда руки Гарри устремляются к его волосам. Луи чувствует, как его пальцы путаются в прядях и тянут их, когда он мягко скользит по нему ртом.  
  
      Это был самый быстрый минет, который он когда-либо делал, но самое забавное случается тогда, когда Гарри начинает его нахваливать, в то время как он совершенно ничего не сделал. Он хвалил Луи с того самого дня, как они встретились, но это ничего по сравнению с тем, что он получает от того, как его рот уносит Гарри за грани наслаждения.  
  
      Луи ухмыляется, когда Гарри наконец открывает глаза и начинает часто моргать. Он изумленно качает головой, все еще приходя в себя.  
  
— О Господи!  
  
— Мм, — гудит Луи. — Ты меня по-всякому называл, но только не Богом.  
  
      Гарри стонет и пытается отвернуться, чтобы скрыть свое лицо, но Луи толкает его за плечи назад на матрас, чтобы посмотреть, как тот краснеет.  
  
— О нет! Я должен это видеть, чтобы потом дразнить тебя, — смеется он. Он седлает талию Гарри и удерживает его так до тех пор, пока тот не начинает мучиться. — А теперь давай послушаем, какие грязные вещички я запомнил из уст мистера-журнальчик-Seventeen, — Луи задает вопрос вслух, заставляя Гарри хохотать, протестовать и извиваться под ним.  
  
— Не повторяй это, пожалуйста! — умоляет он. Луи его игнорирует.  
  
— Были _такие_ ругательства, которые я даже и не мечтал никогда услышать. Ты говорил… Да, ты называл меня адской любовной смесью, малышом, деткой, _Иисусом_ … Думаю, в какой-то момент ты сказал, что я был хорошим мальчиком, когда я особенно усердно отсасывал тебе, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
      Гарри прикрывает лицо руками.  
  
— Я заплачу тебе, только остановись!  
  
— И в чем тогда смысл? — издеваться Луи, но, в конце концов, сжалившись над ним, он опускается вниз и прижимается к нему. Ему все равно, как Гарри называет его, если он будет просто лежать так с ним.  
  
      Они лежат в полной тишине, пока Гарри играет в его волосами и нежно целует в лоб, как слышат тихий стук в дверь.  
  
      Они оба вскакивают и начинают лихорадочно искать свою одежду. Луи с замиранием сердца приближается к двери, когда уже полностью одет. Он со скрипом открывает ее и благодарит небо, что это всего лишь Лиам.  
  
— А, это ты, — с облегчением выдыхает он. — Что случилось, Ли?  
  
      Тот заглядывает в трейлер и видит там Гарри, совершенно не желая вновь встречаться с взглядом Луи.  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что Джеймс просил тебя подойти к нему. Уже как полчаса назад.  
  
— Дерьмо! Почему ты мне до сих пор не сказал об этом? — Луи понятия не имеет, сколько сейчас времени, да и десять секунд назад его это вообще не волновало.  
  
— Ну, я пришел раньше, но, гм, услышал _шум_ , и я дорожу своим зрением, поэтому не хотел входить. Пусть некоторые вещи так и останутся в неведении, — вздрагивает он.  
  
      Луи награждает его ухмылкой, прекрасно зная, какие звуки, исходящие из Гарри, должны были доноситься из трейлера. Джеймс убьет его, потому что тот заставил его ждать так долго, но и Луи бы хладнокровно расправился с Лиамом, если бы он не закончил с Гарри, так что это справедливо.  
  
— И зачем я ему нужен? — спрашивает Луи, чувствуя беспокойство. Джеймс не стал бы его просто так искать.  
  
— Он не сказал. Но, кажется, он был вполне доволен, так что, наверное, ничего страшного.  
  
      Ничего, _наверное_. Это все равно никак не укладывалось в его голове.  
  
      Он оставляет Гарри в трейлере и уходит на поиски своего директора. Он успокаивает себя снова и снова, говоря, что все будет нормально, но он не уверен, потому что несколько минут назад он сосал член, и это его сильно беспокоило.  
  
      Джеймс приглашает его в свой кабинет со своей знакомой широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Луи! Вот ты где.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается Луи, пытаясь поймать его энтузиазм. Он садится перед его столом и ждет в полной тишине, пока Джеймс продолжает ухмыляться и с удивленным выражением осматривать Луи.  
  
— Так, Луи, — начинает он. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Эм, хорошо? — отвечает Луи, интересуясь, почему Джеймс так на него смотрит и к чему он вообще ведет. — Лиам сказал, что ты хотел меня видеть.  
  
— О да, хотел. _И хочу_ , — исправляет себя Джеймс с улыбкой. — Пока мой помощник собирает информацию о поездке, куда мы все вместе едем, я бы хотел немного поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Правда? Зачем? — Луи не может себе представить, как детали поездки вообще его касаются. Его работа состоит только в том, чтобы сыграть и сказать свой текст. — Почему тебе нужно это вообще обсуждать со мной?  
  
— Ну, я думал, что ты захочешь сказать мне, с кем бы хотел сидеть во время полета, а еще с кем бы ты хотел или не хотел делить комнату, а судя по тому, как ты ярко краснеешь, держу пари, что ты хочешь, чтобы это был Гарри, и знаешь, — пожимает он плечами, — я, похоже, угадал.  
  
      Луи не уверен, но его желудок неприятно скручивается. Он знал, что это все неспроста, и теперь Джеймс вызывает его к себе отдельно от, блять, Гарри.  
  
 _— Дерьмо, — Луи в ужасе подносит свои руки к лицу._ — Откуда ты узнал? Кто сказал тебе?  
  
— Откуда я _знаю_? — Джеймс слишком громко смеется в рукав рубашки, что Луи начинает хмуриться. — У тебя плохо выходит быть серьезным.  
  
      Но Луи был чертовски серьезен. Он и Гарри пытались сохранить свою личную жизнь в секрете, чтобы оставаться профессионалами. И если Джеймс знает, то и все остальные, вероятно, тоже, что… что просто отвратительно.  
  
— Луи, я сам отбирал актеров. И я знаю обо всем, что происходит. Никто мне ничего _не говорил_ , — объясняет он, все еще хихикая. — Я видел, как вы двое крутитесь вокруг друг друга, такие скромные и застенчивые, а потом эта гребаная химия на сцене! — кричит он с волнением. — Пока я еще не знаю Гарри, мы впервые работаем вместе, но тебя я знаю уже очень давно, Луи, и без обид, потому что ты великий актер, даже лучший, правда, но ты бы не сыграл это _так_ чертовски хорошо. Никогда.  
  
      Луи стонет в руки, представляя себе, как должна выглядеть эта сцена.  
  
— Это было слишком, да? Мы можем ее переснять, если нужно. Думаю, Гарри не будет возражать.  
  
—  _Что?!_ Ни в коем случае! Этот кадр просто _золото_ в индустрии кино! Ты его еще не видел. Подожди секунду, я покажу тебе, и ты убедишься в этом.  
  
      Луи яростно мотает головой, чтобы Джеймс прекратил искать видео в своем ноутбуке.  
  
— Нет, нет! Не сейчас! — умоляет он. Луи ненавидит смотреть на себя в любовных сценах. И он не может справиться с издевательствами Джеймса. Наверное, это наказание за то, что он дразнил Гарри и называл его ребенком, когда тот только пришел.  
  
      Джеймс смотрит на него снизу вверх и смягчается, сжалившись над бедным другом.  
  
— О, ладно. Я просто отправлю его тебе, позже посмотришь, — щебечет он.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает Луи. Он пальцами сжимает переносицу, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
— Джеймс, не думаю, что понимаю тебя. Ты злишься на меня или нет?  
  
      Джеймс хмурится.  
  
— Что? Конечно, я не сержусь на тебя. Ну… Мне немного обидно, что ни ты, ни Гарри не сказали мне, что вы вместе, но, думаю, вообще еще никто не знает, так что не буду принимать это близко к сердцу. Кстати, все уже в курсе, так что вы двое можете перестать озираться вокруг и не смотреть друг на друга на съемочной площадке. И можешь с чистой совестью отсасывать ему. Не обижайся.  
  
      Луи снова стонет. Он действительно пытался не смотреть на него открыто в присутствие других людей, но это так трудно.  
  
— Джеймс, мне жаль, — сдавленно стонет он, но тот перебивает его, вставая с места, чтобы подойти и крепко обнять его.  
  
— Луи, за что ты извиняешься, дурачок? Веришь мне или нет, но не существует правила, запрещающего исполнителям главных ролей встречаться. Я рад за тебя. За вас обоих.  
  
— Боже, — ноет Луи уже больше из-за себя. — Я как долбанное клише! Я влюбился в коллегу, который намного младше меня. Это же такой скандал! Я такой же старый, как и в фильме.  
  
      На самом деле об этом уже никто давно не заботится, кроме самого Луи.  
  
— Кого волнует, что он моложе тебя? — спрашивает Джеймс, когда он распускает объятия. — Я на три года младше своей жены, и мне все равно. Гарри всего двадцать два года, а тебе тридцать пять, так что разница…  
  
— Пожалуйста, не считай. Я расплачусь, если ты сделаешь это, — бормочет Луи.  
  
      Джеймс закатывает глаза.  
  
— Вы, актеры, слишком много драматизируете. Дело же даже не в возрасте, Лу.  
  
      Возможно, все именно так, но Луи ненавидит себя, потому что все усилия были напрасны. Он хотел, чтобы люди обсуждали фильм за их игру, а не за сплетни, окружающие его главных актеров  
  
— Не могу поверить, что я как в фильме «Мистер и миссис Смит», — познается Луи и печально качает головой.  
  
      Джеймс поднимает бровь.  
  
— Разве это плохо? Насколько я помню, ситуация закончилась довольно хорошо для них обоих. Брэд и Анджелина недавно поженились, и у них пятеро детей. Фильм был просто оглушительным, его все любят за неподдельные чувства, так что все обойдется.  
  
— Брэд Питт бросил свою жену, — говорит Луи.  
  
      Джеймс, кажется, немного озадачен этой деталью, но он тут же пожимает плечами.  
  
— К счастью, Гарри не женат, как и ты.  
  


***

  
      Когда Луи возвращается в свой трейлер, Гарри все еще там и почти заснул, пока смотрел фильм.  
  
      Многие уже ушли со студии. Он с Гарри тоже давно должен был пойти домой, потому что они закончили еще днем, а сейчас уже темнело, но Луи не готов оставить его. Он убирает крылышки и стрипсы на пол к кровати и вместо них кладет ему голову на грудь.  
  
— Что смотришь? — спрашивает Луи, видя, как женщина в синей маске бегает по своей квартире, ища свои туфли на картинке. Он не видел этот фильм раньше  
  
— «Завтрак у Тиффани». Обожаю Одри Хепберн, — отвечает Гарри. — Что хотел Джеймс?  
  
      Луи вздыхает, вспоминая все ужасы этого тяжелого испытания, однако чувствует облегчение, потому что теперь Джеймс знает о них. Ему гораздо лучше, когда они с Гарри вдвоем и обнимаются, и он уже не боится, что кто-то войдет и поймает их.  
  
— Он спросил, не хотим ли мы вместе лететь. Оказывается, он уже давно про нас знает.  
  
      Гарри все также спокоен.  
  
— А что насчет остальных?  
  
      Луи вздыхает, вдыхая аромат волос Гарри, и снова выдыхает.  
  
— И они тоже. Похоже, мы теперь можем в открытую целоваться. О, по словам Джеймса, наша любовная сцена вышла горячее, чем порно.  
  
— Ничего себе, это очень круто! — смеется Гарри. — Он правда так сказал?  
  
— Ну, в принципе да. Ты уже сходишь с ума? — спрашивает Луи, зная, что это не так, но он очень хочет узнать, что обо всем этом думает Гарри. Это напрямую относится к нему так же, как и к Луи.  
  
— Нет, — усмехается Гарри. — Теперь я могу целовать тебя тогда, когда захочу, а не ждать, пока мы вернемся в трейлер, да и теперь у меня будет потрясающая компания в полете. И я рад, что команда знает.  
  
      Лететь в Калифорнию для последних сцен без Гарри было бы слишком скучно, а уж если бы он летел один, как делал это раньше, то тем более. Плохо, что они едут туда только по работе, когда можно было столько всего посмотреть. Он бы хотел показать Гарри весь Голливуд.  
  
— У нас будут несколько выходных, прежде чем мы полетим в Калифорнию. Может, у тебя уже есть планы, но что, если нам отправиться туда на день или два раньше остальных, чтобы посмотреть там все?  
  
      Гарри смотрит вниз на Луи своими яркими изумрудными глазами, и Луи любит, когда они так светятся.  
  
— Правда? Ты хочешь провести все это время со мной, Лу?  
  
      Он говорит, что сильно удивился, что Луи хочет все выходные побыть с ним, как приятное дополнение к их совместной работе. Луи же не хочет, чтобы Гарри думал, будто тому просто крупно повезло. Он бы проводил с ним каждый час своего дня, если бы только мог.  
  
— Конечно, Хазза. Я очень хочу. Потому что кто-то очень опытный должен показать тебе место, да? — усмехается он.  
  
      Гарри кивает с самой яркой улыбкой на лице, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и там, где он касается, медленно распространяется жгучее тепло. В груди Луи вновь сладко тянет, когда они садятся вниз, чтобы досмотреть фильм, и волнение бушует в его жилах от одной только мысли провести с Гарри время подальше от чужих глаз и камер.  
  
      Будут только он и Гарри. Никого больше, только они вдвоем.


	3. Chapter 3

      Луи думал, что Джеймс снова будет дразнить его после того, как он рассказал об их с Гарри решении вылететь вдвоем раньше команды, но директор заключил его в крепкие объятия, пожелал им удачи и безопасного полета и пообещал, что через несколько дней, когда все прилетят, обязательно встретится с ними. Лиам и Найл приняли это относительно хорошо, только немного расстроились, что не смогут следовать за ними по пятам, чтобы вместе посмотреть Калифорнию.  
  
      Луи едва мог уснуть всю ночь, потому что с нетерпением ждал, когда наконец окажется с Гарри наедине. И он все также жаждет начала их путешествия, когда они заходят в салон самолета и занимают свои места.  
  
— Давай посмотрим один из твоих фильмов! — говорит Гарри, когда прокручивает список фильмов на экране перед ним.  
  
      Луи стонет и зарывается лицом в рукаве толстовки Гарри.  
  
—  _Гарри…_ Я ненавижу смотреть на себя перед другими людьми. Это так неловко, — съеживается он. — Может, вместо этого мы посмотрим что-то с твоим участием?  
  
— Но Луи Томлинсон — _мой любимый актер,_  — усмехается он. — И полный список его картин сейчас в моих руках. Ни один истинный поклонник не устоит перед этим.  
  
      Луи десятки раз летал долгими рейсами в Лос-Анджелес, и он никогда не смотрел фильмы, потому что обычно спал весь полет, но сейчас рядом с ним Гарри и его огромные глаза, которые так сильно влияют на него, и он не может не уступить ему.  
  
      Гарри выпячивает нижнюю губу, когда Луи поднимает голову.  
  
— Хазза, скоро премьера фильма, и я вынужден буду два часа смотреть на себя, сидя в комнате, полной людей, — скулит Луи. — Почему ты так со мной поступаешь?  
  
      Гарри смеется над его страдальческим выражением лица и берет за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать, и это потрясающе, потому что раньше им нельзя было этого делать. Луи так отвлекся, что забыл свой первый аргумент, а Гарри уже повернулся к дисплею с ямочками на лице.  
  
— К счастью, это последний рейс, так что тут максимум человек шесть, и никто не платил за полет только потому что хотел посмотреть на одного из нас… Ну, единственное, ты сидишь рядом со своим самым большим фанатом. Но это разные вещи, — шепчет он.  
  
      Луи вздыхает, когда Гарри большим пальцем гладит его по щеке, думая, какого черта он постоянно выигрывает.  
  
— Ладно, _отлично_ , — с упрямой улыбкой на лице смягчается Луи, когда Гарри начинает хлопать в ладоши, но он тут же прерывает радость его победы, устанавливая свои правила. — Можешь выбрать любой фильм, но никакого обнаженного меня. Вообще. Даже края моей задницы, — говорит Луи себе под нос, чтобы никто из окружающих их людей не мог услышать.  
  
—  _Вообще ни одной сцены_? И в чем тогда смысл победы? — ухмыляется он, отворачиваясь в сторону, когда Луи щипает его в бок и говорит уже выбрать этот проклятый фильм.  
  


***

  
      Они прибывают в Лос-Анджелес и пытаются не поднимать голов, насколько это вообще возможно, быстро собирают вещи и уходят, пока их никто не заметил. На пути не встречаются папарацци, но некоторые поклонники все же узнают их. Луи пытается отказаться, сославшись на съемки, но после уговоров Гарри все же останавливается и позирует для фотографий.  
  
— Сразу так много внимания, — смеется Гарри, когда они забираются в машину, а Луи садится на переднее сидение.  
  
— И я думал, что нас никто не заметит, — усмехается Луи и стягивает с него шапочку, чтобы притянуть ближе и быстро поцеловать. Он скулит, когда Гарри отстраняется и возбужденно смотрит в окно.  
  
— Куда теперь? — спрашивает Гарри, излучая энергию, как солнечный свет. Луи до сих пор не может поверить, что он согласился поехать с ним в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
— Думаю, сначала нужно бросить сумки, затем, возможно, поехать и где-нибудь перекусить, а уже потом прогуляться по центру города.  
  
      Он уверен, что Гарри и половины не услышал, погруженный сам в себя.  
  
— Звучит здорово. Где мы остановились? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сфотографировать знак Голливуда через стекло.  
  
— У меня тут дом недалеко. Вон там.  
  
      Гарри смотрит туда, куда указывает Луи из окна, и его челюсть тут же падает.  
  
— У тебя дом рядом с Голливудскими холмами, там, где живут знаменитости? — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
      Луи тут же закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ладно, там живут _не только_ знаменитости, и я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что известен так же, как и многие из них.  
  
      Луи кажется прекрасным то, что Гарри еще не осознает тот факт, что все те люди в аэропорту плакали из-за него. Он не думает о своей популярности, как другие актеры, которых он когда-либо встречал. Его не заботит, что люди думают о его работе, однако он сильно обеспокоен домом Луи, потому что у него еще нет недвижимости в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
— Я тут частенько снимаюсь, поэтому хотел иметь место, где я всегда смогу остаться. Это просто небольшой домик, который я купил несколько лет назад, — объясняет Луи, хотя Гарри его едва слушает.  
  
— А кто живет рядом с тобой? — выпытывает он, отвлекаясь наконец от окна. Луи посмеивается над его рвением, когда их взгляды встречаются.  
  
— Это не так важно, но Джастин Тимберлейк живет через три дома от меня… — руки Гарри тут же прикрывают ему рот. Луи запрокидывает голову и громко смеется. — Я не знаю, с чего ты так шокирован всеми этими звездами, живущими тут. Ты быстро окажешься на их уровне, потому что твоя карьера стремительно летит вверх, — смеется он.  
  
      Гарри тоже смеется, но потом застенчиво улыбается.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Это мнение твоего самого большого фаната, — ухмыляется Луи. — Ты не поверишь, но уже очень крут. Не могу дождаться и увидеть, чего ты добьешься в своей жизни.  
  
      Щеки Луи вновь краснеют, когда он берет его за руку и целует.  
  
— Ох, спасибо, Лу. Ты говоришь, что мы оба самые большие поклонники друг у друга? — дразнит он.  
  
— Как бы неприятно это ни звучало, но да. Думаю, так и есть, — смеется Луи сам с собой.  
  
      Его дыхание перехватывает, когда Гарри наклоняется к нему и вовлекает в долгий сладкий поцелуй.  
  
      Медленно, но вещи все же были перенесены в их машину, и Луи все еще чувствует волшебную искру между ними, когда Гарри отодвигается и шепчет:  
  
— Что же, кажется, мы вместе переживем любые неприятности.  
  


***

  
      Гарри закатывает глаза, когда они подъезжают к дому Луи, расположенному среди деревьев и других богатых домов, раскиданных на пологих склонах холмов.  
  
—  _Это всего лишь небольшой домик, который я использую для работы,_  — передразнивает его Гарри, в точности копируя его голос. — Луи, этот дом _удивительный_! — восклицает он, переходя из одной комнаты в другую, прогуливаясь вокруг. Он бросает свои вещи в главной спальне, когда находит ее, а потом стоит и любуется видом высоких стеклянных стен. Луи видел эти окна и пейзаж за ними миллион раз. Острые ощущения и былое величие потеряли свою ценность за столько лет, но теперь Гарри мог оценить их по-новому. Стоя здесь с ним, он чувствует все, как в первый раз.  
  
      Гарри настолько загипнотизирован домом, что Луи напоминает ему о _настоящих_ достопримечательностях, которых они еще не видели. Луи практически оттаскивает его от открытого бассейна и заставляет проехаться по Голливудскому бульвару, чтобы погулять по улицам и, конечно же, увидеть знаменитые звезды «Аллеи славы».  
  
      Они останавливаются, чтобы Гарри смог сфотографировать имена и ладони каждого своего любимого музыканта и актера, и их мини-экскурсия идет довольно гладко, пока Гарри не просит показать звезду Луи, что чуть ли не сбивает его с ног, потому что ему приходится признать, что ее у него вообще нет.  
  
      Гарри останавливается на полушаге, мешая большой группе туристов переходить дорогу, и в неверии смотрит то на него, то на аллею.  
  
— Подожди минутку. То есть, у _тебя_ нет звезды? — Луи в ответ мотает головой, и Гарри вскидывает руки от раздражения. —  _Что, блять?!_  
  
      Луи просто пожимает плечами, потому что для него не имело никакого значения, есть ли у него звезда или нет. Ее многим не дали.  
  
— У Роберта Де Ниро нет звезды, у Уилла Смита тоже. Ее не может быть у всех сразу, Хазз. Иначе бы тут просто не хватило места, и началась кровавая бойня, — посмеивается Луи.  
  
— Но у Кейт Уинслет же есть! — утверждает он. — Вы вдвоем были в том фильме. По-твоему, это справедливо?  
  
      На самом деле Луи не думал об этом уже много лет. Для него же это просто улица с некоторыми именами, это _не так уж и важно_ , но Гарри так не считает. И это чертовски очаровательно.  
  
— Если Мэттью МакКонахи имеет эту чертову звезду, то и ты должен, — гордо заявляет Гарри. Грудь Луи подымается, но потом опускается, когда он вспоминает, что Мэттью имеет даже свой чертов Оскар, но не говорит об этом.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Хазза, но все в порядке, клянусь. Я не обижаюсь, что моего имени нет на этом куске бетона.  
  
      Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Я не могу этого допустить, понимаешь? Ты заслуживаешь звезду. Ты же победил в практически каждой премии, известной человечеству. —  _В каждой, кроме одной,_ думает про себя Луи. — Если бы я мог, я бы лично вырезал твое имя на этой глупой улице.  
  
      И с той уверенностью, с которой он это говорит, Луи почти убежден, что именно так все и будет.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Гарри, но, кажется, это называется вандализмом, — шутит Луи, притягивая его к себе. Луи усмехается в маленькую складочку между бровями, когда они покидают аллею. Он польщен тем, что Гарри пытается защитить его, даже считает это милым.  
  
      Раньше никто, кроме его матери, никогда так не защищал его карьеру или отсутствие признания. Он уверен, что его мама прокляла каждого члена Академии, кто не давал Оскар каждый раз, когда он был номинирован. И ему бы не хотелось видеть ее и Гарри в одной комнате вместе.  
  
      Было уже поздно, когда они вернулись обратно домой, и Гарри нес с собой больше сумок, чем, по мнению Луи, их чисто физически можно захватить. Гарри кладет их все на пол спальни и плюхается на живот на кровать, пролистывая фотографии, которые он сделал на память о своей первой поездке в Лос-Анджелес. Луи ложится рядом с ним, и его сердце пылает, когда он видит свое лицо рядом с Гарри на большинстве фотографий.  
  
      Гарри на двух из них с теплой улыбкой на губах и поднятым большим пальцем вверх замирает на фоне Студии Юниверсал. Луи отказывался, говорил ему фотографироваться одному, когда они останавливались буквально у каждого знака. Гарри не дал ему выбора, когда крепко обнял за талию и принялся щекотать, вызвав искреннюю улыбку, а затем постарался уловить момент. Каждая эмоция была видна на лице Луи, на одной он даже широко открыл рот от смеха, и Гарри выглядел таким счастливым и довольным рядом с ним, что в итоге именно эта фотография стала его любимой за весь день.  
  
— Эх, детки, и все эти ваши социальные сети, — говорит Луи, когда Гарри начинает кадрировать фотографию, чтобы они оказались в центре, как он делал это с другими снимками в течение всего дня.  
  
— Они не для твиттера, — говорит Гарри, меняя изображение на рабочем экране телефона. — А для меня.  
  
      Сердце Луи переполняют эмоции, когда Гарри кладет телефон на кровать и медленно тянется к его губам.  
  
— Спасибо за сегодня, — шепчет он и отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
      В груди Луи слишком тесно, он чувствует, что только он один должен благодарить его. Гарри мог бы легко провести два дня выходных от съемок с друзьями или семьей. И сегодня его мечты стали реальностью, потому что Гарри проводит все свое свободное время вместе с ним, и Луи никогда не сможет объяснить, каким особенным он себя чувствует.  
  


***

  
      Луи просыпается от яркого калифорнийского солнца, улыбаясь и все так же крепко обнимая Гарри, как и во сне. Он сильно устал прошлой ночью после долгого полета и напряженного дня, так что отключился довольно рано. Гарри все еще крепко спит, Луи чувствует его дыхание на своей коже, поэтому решает не будить его и дать еще отдохнуть.  
  
      Луи выпутывается из его рук, садится и тянется к телефону прежде, чем понимает, что он делает. Он и так ни черта не видит, особенно после сна, так что берет с полки свои очки и надевает их на нос.  
  
      Нет, он не эгоистичный и не самовлюбленный, он просто актер, поэтому ничего не может с собой поделать. Постоянно находиться в поле зрения общественности — опасная часть его работы, а Гарри, скорее всего, проспит весь день из-за смены часовых поясов, поэтому он, первым делом, открывает Google. Он приятно удивлен, когда с результатами его имени высвечивается еще и лицо Гарри.  
  
      Несколько новых фотографий уже крутятся в интернете вместе с тем, почему именно они прилетели в Лос-Анджелес. Некоторые думают, что они действительно встречаются, другие же абсолютно уверены, что они просто близкие друзья и что Луи скорее наставник Гарри, чем любовник. Все предположения верны, но ему больше нравится тот, где он и Гарри вместе, чем второй, где считают, что он уже стар для него и годится только в качестве учителя или отца.  
  
      Он продолжает читать и через несколько минут с головой погружается в анализ языка тела от фаната, намного старше Луи, и задыхается от удивления, когда знакомые руки обнимают его за талию.  
  
— И чем ты занят в такую рань? — зевает Гарри, прижимаясь щекой к его животу, как будто бы это подушка.  
  
— Кажется, уже _полдень_ , — указывает Луи. — И ничем я не занят. Просто сижу в своем телефоне.  
  
      Гарри снова зевает и поднимается, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — говорит он, и его кудри ложатся Луи на плечи. — Ты настолько сильно поглощен своим телефоном, что отрицаешь это и _не хочешь_ мне говорить, потому что…  
  
— Потому что я провожу небольшое исследование, — просто отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, Лу. Эти твои «исследования» выглядят ужасно, особенно в твиттере, — смеется он.  
  
— Твиттер может быть спокойно использован в этом деле, — утверждает Луи. — Много известных людей твитят интересные вещи, — говорит он и легонько тыкает в ту ямочку на щеке, которая ближе к нему.  
  
— Правда? Назови хотя бы пятерых, — бросает ему вызов Гарри и хохочет, когда Луи кидает свой телефон к ногам на кровать и начинает его щекотать. Гарри задыхается, краснеет и, когда может наконец пошевелиться, садится обратно рядом с ним.  
  
— Итак, что же интересного ты нашел благодаря своим исследованиям? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ничего нового, — отмахивается он. — Половина мира думает, что мы следующая великая пара, а другая — что я слишком старый и гожусь тебе в отцы, — гримасничает Луи.  
  
      Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Слава Богу, что только одна из этих твоих теорий верна, — вздрагивает он.  
  
— Та, где ты мой ребенок? Да, я знаю, — дразнится Луи.  
  
      Гарри тут же начинает тыкать в него пальцами, заставляя повизгивать от неожиданности.  
  
—  _Нет_ , та, где мы вместе, — говорит он, смотря на свои руки, потому что не может поднять глаза на Луи.  
  
      Луи точно не знал, дошли ли они до той стадии, когда их чувства друг к другу можно назвать как-то иначе, но он надеялся, что они уже близки к этому. Существуют сотни веских причин, почему они не должны быть вместе: их возраст, карьера и то, что Гарри может выбрать любого в этом мире, но, тем не менее, он не с кем-нибудь из этих людей, а просыпается сейчас рядом с ним с улыбкой на лице. И он только что открыл ему свое сердце.  
  
      Гарри все еще нервно избегает взгляда Луи, когда тот вновь пытается привлечь к себе внимание, и ему ничего не остается, как просто наклониться и поцеловать его в губы, успокаивая безумный шквал сомнений в голове. Луи старается передать ему каждый кусочек своего сердца, надеясь, что Гарри сможет почувствовать хотя бы часть его привязанности к нему, скрытой глубоко в душе.  
  
      Он уверен, что у него получилось, когда Гарри отстраняется и улыбается ему, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
— Так, значит ли это то, что я официально теперь бой-френд Томлинсона не только на экране, но _и_ вне его?  
  
— Только если я тоже официально парень сердцееда Teen Sensations, — улыбается Луи, наслаждаясь тем, как Гарри краснеет каждый раз, когда он так его называет.  
  
— Мне двадцать два года, знаешь ли.  
  
      Луи качает головой, пальцами касаясь кончиков его кудрей.  
  
— Если ты будешь напоминать мне об этом каждые пять минут, это никогда не сработает, — говорит он и игриво наматывает на палец его прядь волос.  
  
— Серьезно? — невинно моргает Гарри. — Я где-то читал, что для стареющего мозга очень полезно частенько повторять.  
  
      На сегодня Луи запланировал дальнейшую прогулку по городу только для них двоих, но забывает об этом, когда Гарри тут же набрасывается на него.  
  
      Весь оставшийся день они только и делают, что нежатся в объятиях и кувыркаются в простынях, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга в их единственный выходной. Луи не может вспомнить, когда последний раз ленивый день в постели был таким идеальным.  
  


***

  
      После обеда они все же решают встать с постели. Следующие несколько часов они хотят посвятить просмотру достопримечательностей, прежде чем вновь вернуться к Луи.  
  
      Остальная часть съемочной группы должна была прибыть в ближайшие несколько часов, так что Гарри и Луи тратят время, чтобы подготовить для Лиама и Найла комнаты в доме к тому моменту, как они приземлятся.  
  
— А Лиам всегда живет с тобой? — спрашивает Гарри, готовя у плиты. Луи бы хватило пальцев одной руки, чтобы посчитать, сколько раз он пользовался кухней по назначению, и Лиам был единственным, кто вообще готовил в этом доме.  
  
— Да, если мы не в Нью-Йорке. У него там живет двоюродный брат, так что он приезжает к нему каждый раз, когда мы прилетаем по работе.  
  
      Губы Гарри растягиваются в самодовольной ухмылке, которую он надевает всегда, когда пытается быть раздражающим.  
  
— Так, значит, у тебя даже там свой маленький домик для работы? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Щеки Луи полыхают, потому что он просто пытался быть скромнее, когда рассказывал Гарри о своем доме. Честно говоря, его жилище и правда _намного меньше_ тех, что стоят рядом с ним по соседству. В доме Анджелины и Брэда вообще может поместиться целая армия.  
  
— Но квартира на Манхэттене и правда очень маленькая, — уверяет его Луи. — Я снимался там, когда был моложе, поэтому просто любил гулять по городу и редко заглядывал домой.  
  
      Гарри мягко усмехается.  
  
— Я был в Нью-Йорке всего пару раз, но с каждой поездкой влюблялся в него все больше, — с ностальгией произносит Гарри. — Хотел бы я вновь там побывать.  
  
— Мы можем поехать туда после съемок. Или ты сам, но поживешь в моей квартире, если захочешь, — быстро добавляет Луи, если Гарри вдруг захочет один полететь туда.  
  
      Гарри снова ухмыляется, слыша нотки неуверенности в его словах.  
  
— Я поеду в Нью-Йорк, если только ты будешь рядом со мной. Я не смогу жить в огромной шикарной квартире без тебя, — Гарри улыбается, но старается скрыть это, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Да дело же не в ее масштабах, — настаивает Луи.  
  
— Говорит мне тот, у кого в доме шесть комнат. А еще бассейн и личный кинотеатр, — добавляет он, когда Луи начинает спорить. Ладно, все нормально. Гарри имеет право высказать свое мнение.  
  
      Луи понимает, что его дом в Голливуде намного богаче, чем он считает, когда их агенты прилетают, и рот Найла так же раскрывается от удивления, как и у Гарри.  
  
— Да это место огромное! — говорит ему Найл.  
  
      Луи видит, как Гарри борется со смехом, потому что он случайно сказал Найлу, что у Луи есть небольшой домик, где он живет во время работы. У него просто грандиозные планы, в которых он заставит его заплатить за свои слова, и он претворяет их в жизнь в ту же ночь, когда Гарри ложится под него.  
  
      Луи полностью берет его в рот, медленно двигаясь по всей длине, и Гарри крепко прижимает руку ко рту, заглушая вырывающиеся из него стоны.  
  
— Дерьмо, Луи. Тут же Найл с Лиамом, — в панике дышит он.  
  
      Член Гарри выскальзывает у него изо рта, когда он поднимает голову и ухмыляется.  
  
— Вот поэтому я поселил их в другую часть моего маленького домика, — говорит он, сжимая его в кулак и вновь скользя ртом вверх-вниз. Гарри всегда слишком громкий, когда Луи отсасывает ему, и чем ближе он к разрядке, тем его стоны все звонче, на что Луи и рассчитывает.  
  
      Следующее утро начинается, мягко говоря, напряженно, когда они все встречаются на кухне, чтобы вместе отправиться в студию. Нет, в основном все выглядят вполне хорошо, кроме Лиама, который испепеляет Луи взглядом. Найл же полностью поглощен завтраком, стоящим перед ним.  
  
— Вы оба такие свеженькие, — говорит Лиам, помешивая свой чай.  
  
— А ты особенно невыспавшийся, — усмехается Луи в ответ. — Как прошел вечер?  
  
— Прекрасно, пока ты и Гарри не начали трахаться, мешая мне спать, — бормочет он.  
  
      Гарри краснеет, когда слышит свое имя, но на его лице нет ни капли сожаления, но он все равно борется с улыбкой.  
  
— А ты вполне спокоен, Найл. Как спалось? — спрашивает Луи, заметив, что тот смотрит на них относительно хорошо и выглядит лучше, в отличие от Лиама.  
  
— Потрясающе, — улыбается блондин и берет в рот очередную ложку завтрака. — Я рад, что захватил с собой беруши. Вообще ничего не слышал.  
  
      Лиам тут же пронзает взглядом Найла и закатывает из вредности глаза, потому что он, в отличие от него, об этом не подумал.  
  
      Они поехали все вместе, и Гарри с Найлом постоянно возбужденно переговаривались, когда они проезжали мимо крупных студий по разным сторонам дороги. Их энергетика заразна, поэтому Луи улыбается каждый раз, когда смотрит на них. Лиам все еще дуется, но в целом вокруг парит позитивное и оптимистическое настроение, что даже надутое лицо Лиама не может его испортить.  
  
      Джеймс зовет их к себе, когда они заходят в студию, и взгляд Луи тут же падает на самолет внутри комнаты. Он среднего размера и, похоже, может вместить в себя максимум около двадцати человек. В нем нет ничего особенного, но они приехали сюда только ради него, поэтому Луи очень рад, что сможет полетать на нем следующие несколько дней.  
  
— Джеймс, любовь моя! Неужели этот самолет для меня? Этого просто не может быть.  
  
— Да, и очень жаль, что нам, в конечном итоге, придется его уничтожить, — улыбается он и с объятиями тянется к Луи. Он подходит поздороваться и с Гарри, когда тот наконец-то отвлекается от сотни вещей, которые тут же окружают его.  
  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — говорит Луи, и Джеймс смеется над ним. — Я, как прилетел, считал дни до твоего приезда.  
  
— Правда? Потому что, судя по твиттеру, у тебя был _прекрасный_ отдых, наполненный романтикой, и интересный спутник в последние несколько дней, — его взгляд переходит от Луи к Гарри, который стоит рядом. К счастью, тот слишком занят суетой вокруг съемочной группы, чтобы услышать, о чем они сейчас говорят.  
  
— Так… Хм. Декорации довольно красивы, — комментирует Луи, пытаясь незаметно сменить тему на ту, что не будет так сильно волновать его сердце. Джеймс ухмыляется, потому что он понимает, что Луи привык работать, а не разговаривать, поэтому идет следом за ним и обсуждает их новое место.  
  
      Через какое-то время их догоняет Гарри, чтобы сказать, что хочет посмотреть самолет поближе. Его взгляд, полный любви, надолго задерживается на Луи, и, когда он уходит, Луи чувствует на себе пристальное внимание режиссера.  
  
      Луи вздыхает, предчувствуя волну шуток и насмешек в свой адрес. Удивительно, но их так и не последовало. Джеймс просто улыбается сам себе и говорит о тяжелом съемочном графике, и Луи вроде как должен его слушать, но, если честно, он не может себя сдержать и не оборачиваться каждые несколько секунд на Гарри, который с интересом осматривает все вокруг.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь подойти к нему. Ты не перестал искать его даже после нашего разговора, — смеется Джеймс, не смущаясь того, что Луи сейчас мысленно в другой части студии.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, что он задумал, — говорит Луи. Он даже не отрицает, что хочет быть рядом со своим другом вместо того, чтобы слушать Джеймса и обсуждать детали вместе с командой.  
  
      Луи все еще боится брать Гарри за руку, поэтому просто стоит с ним бок о бок, но чувствует себя комфортно, когда тот сам сжимает его кисть и немного наклоняется к нему. На такое небольшое прикосновение несколько недель назад Луи бы даже и не рассчитывал, а теперь он может делать, что захочет, и просто не в силах сдержать улыбку, которая возникает, когда Гарри толкает его в бок.  
  
— Ну что, готов полетать на нем?  
  
— Конечно, — уверяет его Луи и гордо задирает подбородок. — Готов, как никогда.  
  


***

  
      В следующие дни они сосредоточены на тех сценах, в которых Луи сидит в кабине пилота. Ему интересно возиться со всеми кнопками и экранами, но Гарри, слоняющийся вокруг и наблюдающий за ним, постоянно отвлекает.  
  
      И вот настает прекрасный день, когда они будут сниматься вместе. Это сцена их самой первой встречи, где герои вряд ли даже смотрят друг на друга, потому что Луи кивает каждому пассажиру, садящемуся на борт, и это не такая уж и тяжелая работа, но заметить Гарри практически невозможно.  
  
      В той части, где самолет приходит в неисправность и начинает падать, Гарри специально убирают из кадра и берут дублера. На камеру они ведут себя так, как будто уже знакомы, поэтому Джеймс заставляет их переснять эту сцену несколько раз, чтобы получить хороший кадр. Обычно Луи сильно расстраивается, когда его просят повторить что-то снова и снова, чтобы вышло лучше, но на этот раз сниматься и правда труднее, потому что они с Гарри каждый раз улыбаются, когда смотрят друг на друга, и, в конце концов, взрываются от приступа хохота.  
  
      И они все так же смеются в ту ночь, когда лежат рядом друг с другом в постели.  
  
— Ты даже не пытался остановить это, — обвиняет его Гарри, потому что тот весь день был к нему безразличен.  
  
— Мне сказали, чтобы я специально игнорировал тебя, — фыркает Луи. — Кстати, если ты вдруг забыл, ты — _Гарри Стайлс_. И ты не можешь не привлекать внимание, любимый.  
  
      Гарри закатывает глаза, на его щеках появляется едва различимый румянец.  
  
— Я думал, Джеймс специально так сделал, чтобы держать нас дальше друг от друга, — ухмыляется он, когда уже не так стесняется.  
  
      Теперь настала очередь Луи закатывать глаза.  
  
— Джеймс настолько счастлив, что мы вместе, что даже бесит, так что не думаю, что он пытался разделить нас. Он хуже, чем наши фанаты.  
  
— Проверим, а? Что на этот раз они твитнули про нас?  
  
— Мой парень меня тоже, кстати, раздражает.  
  
      Луи вскрикивает, когда Гарри тянет к нему руки и начинает тыкать его в бока из-за его дерзости. Но вскоре их губы встречаются, и Луи тает.  
  
      Они работали вместе в течение нескольких месяцев. У них не так много времени на съемки в штатах, но Луи наслаждается каждой секундой. Они весь день усердно работали, аплодировали друг другу на съемочной площадке, и теперь оказаться в доме Луи для них большое счастье, потому что им больше не надо красться к трейлеру, чтобы их вдвоем никто не заметил.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи долгое время молчит.  
  
— Ну, мы почти закончили… Так быстро время пролетело.  
  
      Луи снимается уже долгие годы и имел счастье встретить многих друзей на своем пути, но никто никогда на него не влиял так, как Гарри. Он подружился с Кейт Уинслет и Джеймсом на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но Гарри стал для него несколько больше, чем это.  
  
— Нашел уже, в каких картинах будешь сниматься, когда мы закончим?  
  
— Ну, ни в одной из них со мной не будет играть мой парень. С этого момента любая роль будет для меня мертвецки скучной, — усмехается Луи.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю, — смеется Гарри. — Если вдруг что, мы могли бы попросить Найла и Лиама составить нам контракты, в которых указывается, что мы будем браться только за те фильмы, где будем играть вместе. Это будет что-то типа сделки, как у Джонни Деппа с Тимом Бертоном или у Дженнифер Лоуренс с Брэдли Купером.  
  
— Мы были бы удивительным дуэтом, — соглашается Луи. — И люди будут, типа, _ты знал, что у Гарри Стайлса и Луи Томлинсона выходит новый фильм? Я даже слышал, что он номинирован на шестьсот наград._  
  
      Гарри хохочет.  
  
— А Оскар туда входит?  
  
— Конечно! — подтверждает Луи. Гарри с улыбкой поворачивается к нему и кладет свои ладони ему на лицо, искренне глядя в глаза.  
  
— В этот раз ты выиграешь, Лу.  
  
      Победа в номинации «Лучший актер» — это все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал за всю свою карьеру. Он шутит о том, что это не так уж и важно, но тот факт, что он до сих пор так и не выиграл, очень огорчает его.  
  
— Ну, никто еще не видел этот фильм, и то, что мы снимаемся в нем, а Джеймс является режиссером, не выдвигает его никуда автоматически.  
  
      Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Когда последний раз твой фильм _не был_ номинирован? Ты блестящий актер, Лу. И, конечно же, в этот раз ты будешь представлен в номинациях и победишь.  
  
      Уверенность Гарри зарождает ее и у него в груди.  
  
— Ну, ты же тоже можешь быть там, любимый, — смеется он. — Даже можешь уйти с Оскаром на этот раз.  
  
— Не думаю, что это так, и если бы я получил его, все равно бы не взял. Если ты не получишь, то и я тоже.  
  
      Луи в шоке. То, что говорит Гарри, просто кощунство.  
  
— Гарри, никто не отказывается от этого блядского _Оскара_. Я лично приклею его к тебе, если ты это сделаешь.  
  
      Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я люблю свою работу, но награды для меня не так уж важны, — говорит он, и Луи почему-то верит ему.  
  
      Гарри не заботят многие вещи, связанные с его работой. Его не волнуют собственная слава и известность, как когда-то Луи в его возрасте, он достаточно толстокожий, чтобы не реагировать на несправедливую критику в его адрес. Он даже имел смелость послать людей нахуй, когда те спрашивали о его ориентации, но он сделал это вежливо, сказав интервьюеру, что это не имеет значения, и больше никто никогда не спрашивал его об этом.  
  
      Ему нравится быть образцом для подражания и делать людей счастливыми, чего людям его возраста катастрофически не хватает. Гарри единственный в своем роде, и Луи будет проклят, если позволит ему отказаться от восхождения на вершину.  
  
— Если ты выиграешь, то заберешь награду с собой домой. Даже если мне придется затолкать ее тебе в глотку, — обещает Луи.  
  
      Гарри ухмыляется, ложась рядом с ним.  
  
— Я бы с большим удовольствием засунул кое-что другое себе в рот.  
  
      Луи закрывает лицо руками, потому что он не хочет это слышать.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты сказал это, что ты использовал мое обещание тебе как предложение отсосать мне.  
  
      Гарри перекидывает через него ногу, чтобы ближе прижаться и скользнуть языком ему в рот. Он ждет, когда Луи придет в себя после такого, и отстраняется, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Но, согласись, это работает.  
  
      Луи уже чувствует, как горит под самодовольным взглядом Гарри. Конечно, это чертовски работает.  
  
— Заткнись, — усмехается Луи, притягивая его обратно.  
  
      Уже позже он идет на кухню, чтобы взять с собой несколько бутылочек воды. Его волосы взъерошены, кожа покраснела и вспотела после того, как Гарри несколько минут назад делал ему минет, поэтому Луи находит странным то, что Лиам, которого он встречает за углом, выглядит точно таким же растрепанным и полностью обнаженным и пробирается по коридору обратно к себе в комнату.  
  
—  _Лиам?_ — зовет он, застав парня врасплох, и тот резко разворачивается, прищурившись, чтобы найти его. Он замирает там, где стоит, держа две бутылки воды. И тут же тянется к двери Найла, и Луи еле сдерживает себя. Лиам велит ему заткнуться и заходит внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
      Луи практически бежит от одного конца дома в другой, чтобы скорее все рассказать Гарри.  
  
— Я думал, что ты принесешь _нам_ воды, — хмурится он, когда видит, что Луи вернулся с пустыми руками. Он усмехается, потому что Луи сейчас выглядит очень возбужденным.  
  
— Эй, ты чего?  
  
— Никогда не угадаешь, кого я встретил по пути на кухню!  
  
— Лиама или Найла?.. — удивленно смеясь, угадывает он. И это хорошо, потому что вполне очевидно, но Луи знает, что продолжение Гарри в жизни не отгадает.  
  
— Да, я видел Лиама, но он был похож на _это_ , — и Луи начинает возбужденно ласкать свое тело. — А потом вошел в комнату Найла с _двумя_ бутылками воды.  
  
      Гарри задыхается и с недоверием моргает, чего Луи и ожидал от него в первый раз.  
  
— Да! Это я и имел в виду! — кричит Луи.  
  
— То есть… Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
  
— Что наши агенты сейчас трахаются. Определенно!  
  
      Гарри широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Это так мило. Могу сказать, что Найл действительно любит Лиама. Последнее время он так много говорил о нем. Я думал, что это просто восхищение от такой серьезной работы, но, похоже, все намного сложнее.  
  
      Теперь, когда Луи думает об этом, он вспоминает, как Лиам часто проводил время с Найлом и не так капризничал в его присутствии.  
  
— Я вернусь, — говорит Луи и вскакивает с кровати. — Он постоянно дразнил меня, когда узнал, что мы вместе, теперь настала моя очередь.  
  
—  _Лу_ , — ноет Гарри. — Вернись в постель. Утром помучаешь Лиама, — смеется он, и Луи просто не может от такого отказаться, так что возвращается и тут же оказывается в его объятиях.  
  
      Он разберется с Лиамом позже.  
  
      И этот шанс выпадает на следующий день, когда они приезжают в студию, и Гарри с Найлом первыми выходят из машины, а взгляд Лиама замирает на блондине намного дольше, чем следовало бы.  
  
      Лиам закатывает глаза, когда видит, как Луи ухмыляется с лукавым блеском в глазах.  
  
— Когда мы снимем нашу историю любви, я хочу взяться за роль старого измученного агента; он влюбляется в милого и молодого блондина, у которого впереди светлое будущее, а играть его, естественно, будет Гарри, — говорит ему Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты старше меня, — утверждает Лиам. — А Гарри не блондин.  
  
— Всего на шесть месяцев, а Гарри мы найдем парик, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Я тебя так ненавижу, — говорит Лиам, не в силах бороться с его улыбкой. Луи еще никогда не видел, как тот краснеет, и думает, что мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Это хорошо. — Ты закончил? Потому что это даже мило по сравнению с тем, что ты в принципе мог об этом сказать.  
  
      Он тянется к двери автомобиля, но Луи останавливает его, легко сжимая руку.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, как влюблен, и вы действительно подходите друг другу, так что я рад за вас обоих.  
  
      Он с Лиамом работает так долго, что обычно они спорят, как братья, но в редкие моменты Луи, полный нежности, чувствует, что агент действительно является его лучшим другом.  
  
      Лиам благодарит его, быстро обнимая, и с улыбкой покидает машину. Это он убедил Луи остановиться на этой роли, клянясь, что этот фильм — его единственный правильный выбор, и он не пожалеет. Он задается вопросом, думал ли друг, что и у него все сложится удачно, потому что Луи уверен, что им обоим повезло.


	4. Chapter 4

      Чем ближе окончание съемок, тем больше Луи хочет заморозить время, чтобы в полной мере оценить все величие работы с любимыми людьми. У него были десятки режиссеров, но Джеймс, как ему кажется, остается лучшим не потому, что он великолепный, а потому, что тот его друг. Над фильмом проделана большая работа, он со многими познакомился, но ничто не может сравниться с тем, что Луи встретился с Гарри, и тот был сейчас рядом с ним.  
  
      Его улыбка все еще сияет в каждой комнате, тепло распространяется вокруг и освещает все в его доме. Он и сам загорается, когда Гарри встает рядом с ним и нежно массирует плечи после тяжелых съемок. Трудно поверить, что Луи назвал его ребенком, так сильно недооценил несколько месяцев назад, когда тот ворвался в кабинет на двадцать минут позже со своими очаровательными ямочками и в узких джинсах. Он замечательный и удивительный, и дыхание Луи захватывает каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, что Гарри выбрал его.  
  
— Я бы хотел поехать с тобой в Нью-Йорк, когда мы закончим, — сказал он Луи в один прекрасный день, пока сидел у края бассейна и принимал солнечные ванны, слушая один наушник. Съемки у Гарри закончились еще пару дней назад, так что он теперь может загорать всласть. Луи завтра еще работает, поэтому он тоже ложится, но только немного дальше него в тени.  
  
— Так хочешь уехать из Лос-Анджелеса? — усмехается Луи. — Ты только начал загорать. Мистер-Teen-Sensation не может быть бледным, Хазз, это правило.  
  
      Гарри мочит кончики пальцев в бассейне и брызгает в него. Луи притворяется, что его это раздражает, но холодные капли на коже приносят ему облегчение.  
  
— Мне нравится здесь, но в Нью-Йорке ты чувствуешь себя по-другому, ты знал? Я люблю этот город и хочу вновь почувствовать все эти эмоции снова, но на этот раз уже со своим парнем.  
  
      Луи плывет уже от одной только искренности в голосе Гарри, и ему становится еще лучше, когда он встречает теплый взгляд Гарри. И Луи улыбается, даже не осознавая этого.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь как сладкая парочка прогуляться со мной по Центральному парку или по Таймс-скверу?  
  
— Хм, — кивает головой Гарри. — Я бы хотел увидеть эту твою манхэттенскую квартиру, надуть уличных продавцов и спустить деньги на ветер, лишь бы десять минут побыть на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.  
  
      Это звучит просто ужасно, но Луи точно хочет это сделать и не может думать ни о чем другом. Он уже не может дождаться.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, любимый. Мы поедем, как только все закончим, — обещает он.  
  


***

  
      На следующее утро Луи получает все удары сразу, потому что он снимает свои последние сцены для фильма. В конце съемок, обычно, он счастлив, как никогда, но сегодня он чувствует себя разбитым, потому что все заканчивается. Он понимает, что уходит из фильма с большим, чем пришел, но эта картина стала для него чем-то особенным, потому что он нашел самого важного человека в этом мире, согласившись на все это. Он ничего не может с этим поделать, но чувствует себя немного грустно, оставляя все позади.  
  
      Камера по-прежнему направлена близко к нему, и Джеймс кричит «Снято», снимая его напоследок крупным планом. Луи глубоко выдыхает, когда вся съемочная площадка разрывается от возгласов и аплодисментов. Все в этой комнате широко улыбаются, но только один Луи сосредоточен на Гарри, который быстрыми широкими шагами подходит к нему и заключает в крепкие объятия. Он целует Луи в щеку и поздравляет с завершением еще одного великого фильма, и сердце Луи еще никогда не переполняли такие эмоции.  
  
      Весь день полон гордых объятий, похлопываний по спине и обещаний увидеться со всеми снова сегодня вечером на вечеринке, таком событии, которое Луи частенько посещал в прошлом, но именно сегодня это будет чем-то особенным.  
  
      В тот же вечер они с Гарри одеваются и встречаются с Лиамом и Найлом на кухне так же, как и каждое утро перед работой. Тот замечает, что Лиам и Найл стоят слишком близко друг к другу, когда они входят без предупреждения. Луи усмехается, понимая, что те двое, должно быть, просто целовались. И он знает, что прав, когда видит их яркий румянец на щеках.  
  
      Луи спрашивает, все ли готовы, и они кивают, так что он позволяет Гарри взять себя за руку, и они направляются к машине, идя позади своих агентов.  
  
      Луи заметил, какой костюм выбрал Гарри, еще когда они одевались в спальне, но он был настолько занят собой, что у него не осталось времени, чтобы сказать ему, как хорошо он выглядит в темных джинсах, поэтому Луи останавливается уже перед выходом из дома, позволяя Найлу и Лиаму уйти вперед. Гарри поворачивается к нему и слегка хмурит брови.  
  
— Ты что-то забыл?  
  
      Луи приближается к нему на шаг и тянется к его губам для поцелуя.  
  
— Да, я забыл сказать тебе, как потрясающе ты выглядишь.  
  
      Ямочки появляются на обеих щеках от его застенчивой улыбки, которую он пытается скрыть, опуская голову и кусая губы. Он в благодарность наклоняется и целует Луи в губы, и ни один из них не может перестать улыбаться всю дорогу до места мероприятия.  
  
      Оно проходит в центре Голливуда, в ночном клубе, в котором Луи еще никогда не был. Там уже ждут папарацци, чтобы сфотографировать прибывающих вместе Луи и Гарри и то, как они заходят внутрь, стараясь не обращать слишком много внимания на яркие вспышки камер.  
  
      Несмотря на весь тот цирк на улице, Луи может позволить себе расслабиться только внутри, команда и съемочная группа порхают вокруг, разговаривая друг с другом и тусуясь в последний раз вместе как единое целое. Столы полны еды и алкоголя, повсюду играет музыка, а наверху уже собрались некоторые люди, танцующие под красочными огнями.  
  
      Гарри берет его за руку и ведет к столу с закусками, чтобы захватить два бокала шампанского.  
  
— А ты уверен, что тебе уже можно, мистер сердцеед?  
  
      Гарри закатывает глаза и засовывает один из стаканов ему в руку.  
  
— Если продолжишь хамить, я напомню тебе про нашу разницу в возрасте, так что заткнись и выпей со мной.  
  
— Хорошо, ты выиграл. Какой тост?  
  
      Гарри, кажется, думает мгновение, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— За фильм, нашу работу… За нас. Нам есть сегодня, что отпраздновать.  
  
      Луи полностью согласен с Гарри и поднимает свой бокал, чтобы чокнуться с ним.  
  
      Через какое-то время Гарри оставляет его, чтобы пообщаться с членами команды. Луи наблюдает за ним, загипнотизированный тем, как этот мальчик успел подружиться за эти месяцы со всеми, с кем он работал.  
  
      Луи мягко улыбается, когда подходит к Лиаму, а тот наблюдает, как его парень перемещается по залу и приветствует каждого человека по имени. Луи встает рядом с другом, мечтательно смотрящего на Найла.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что такое произойдет? — спрашивает его Луи.  
  
      Кто-то что-то сказал, и во всем помещении взрывается оглушительный хохот Гарри и Найла. Луи знает, что Лиаму тоже тяжело слышать, как их смех сливается воедино.  
  
— Нет. Никогда в жизни, — качает головой Лиам. — Но я рад этому.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луи и не думал об этом, когда подписывал контракт к фильму. — Как думаешь, что бы произошло, если бы я не согласился на эту роль? Что, если бы я выбрал роль наркобарона вместо этой? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Лиам. — Тогда Мэттью МакКонахи вынужден был бы взяться за этот фильм, и Гарри был бы с ним. — Челюсть Луи тут же падает вниз, и он уверен, что она даже ударилась о землю. — Да я пошутил, Господи Иисусе, — фыркает Лиам, смеясь над его испуганным лицом. Луи приходит в себя через несколько минут и толкает друга локтем в бок, чтобы тот больше никогда не шутил о таких вещах. — Я уверен, что ты и Гарри встретились бы, несмотря ни на что, Лу. И, кроме того, Мэттью МакКонахи — натурал, так что не переживай.  
  
      Луи сомневается в этом. Он не думает, что кто-то в состоянии противостоять прелести Гарри Стайлса. Дело не в ориентации. Для Луи было достаточно всего одного поцелуя во время репетиции, и он уже пропал.  
  
      Луи никогда не обнимался со своими коллегами, но он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы последовать примеру Гарри. Он говорит им, как ему приятно было работать с ними, и, когда он обходит всех, падает в кресло рядом со своим режиссером.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты был так общителен на нашей последней подобной вечеринке.  
  
— А что такого? Я просто перевернул новую страницу в своей жизни.  
  
— А, случаем, этот листок не зовут Гарри?  
  
      Луи чувствует, как губы вытягиваются в улыбку без его воли.  
  
— И почему я вновь согласился с тобой работать?  
  
— Потому что у нас с тобой выходят хорошие фильмы, а еще потому что мы оба чертовски привлекательны, — говорит ему Джеймс.  
  
— О, как же я буду скучать по тебе и твоим шуткам, — улыбается Луи. Джеймс окидывает толпу взглядом и находит смеющегося Гарри вместе с другими актерами.  
  
— А я буду скучать по вам двоим. Вы по отдельности просто невероятны, но _вместе_ … Я еще никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть фильм. Обычно я терпеть не могу премьеры, но на этот раз будет не так трудно прийти, потому что у нас много совместных сцен.  
  
      Джеймс улыбается людям, столпившимся на танцполе.  
  
— Да, но есть одна сцена, которая имеет большое значение, хотя…  
  
      Луи откашливается, когда чувствует, что его щеки начинают гореть. Он увидел письмо, которое послал ему Джеймс несколько недель назад, но ему потребовалось время, чтобы набраться смелости и посмотреть его. Никто из них не открылся публике и не сказал, что они вместе, но Луи знает, что когда выйдет фильм, отпадет необходимость что-либо говорить. Химия между ними была настолько невероятна, что ее нельзя отрицать, так что, в конечном итоге, Луи закрыл ноутбук уже на тридцатой секунде, наблюдая, как лицо Гарри преображается от настоящего удовольствия, а не от поддельного, которое он должен был изобразить.  
  
— Думаю, мы немного увлеклись в тот день, — вздрагивает Луи.  
  
— Немного, — фыркает Джеймс. — Уверен, что половине команды пришлось принять холодный душ после того, как вы покинули съемочную площадку.  
  
      Луи улыбается. Он чувствует, как холод бежит вниз по его спине, когда он смотрит на Гарри, чтобы найти его, но его парень уже смотрит на него.  
  
      Он видит, как Гарри обнимает группу людей, с которыми он только что разговаривал, а затем уходит с вежливой улыбкой. Он обходит людей, проходит между ними, пока не встает прямо перед ним и Джеймсом.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что ты игнорируешь меня, и я никогда не получу свои объятия, — говорит ему Джеймс.  
  
— Конечно нет, — улыбается Гарри. — Самое лучшее я оставил напоследок, — говорит он, и Джеймс заключает его в крепкие объятия. Гарри все еще улыбается, но выглядит грустно, когда тянется назад и благодарит Джеймса за предоставленную возможность работать с ним, но Джеймс переворачивает все наоборот, говоря, что это он имел удовольствие работать с Гарри.  
  
— Это такая большая честь работать вместе с вами, но мы не прощаемся, вы же знаете. У нас еще премьера и, надеюсь, награждение, — уверяет его Джеймс с оптимистическим блеском в глазах. — А теперь, когда ты и другой мой самый лучший актер живут долго и счастливо, я буду знать, где вас найти, когда мы будем снимать наш следующий большой фильм.  
  
      Обещание Джеймса еще раз поработать с ним заставляет яркую улыбку распространиться на лице Гарри. Луи вспоминает, что он чувствовал, когда Джеймс сказал ему то же самое почти пятнадцать лет назад. С тех пор они стали лучшими друзьями.  
  
      Режиссер оставляет их, утверждая, что все остальные начнут ревновать, если он проведет всю ночь за разговорами с кинозвездами. Луи благодарит его за все, сжимая в объятия и становясь обратно рядом с Гарри, который с довольным вздохом сцепляет их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Так что, мистер-общительная бабочка, тебе нравится? — усмехается Луи.  
  
— Да. Думаю, я уже поговорил со всеми, поблагодарил их и попрощался. Джеймс был последним в списке.  
  
— И что же ты собираешься делать? Танцевать всю ночь напролет? — дразнится Луи. — Кажется, у ABBA есть одна песня, если я не ошибаюсь, о…  
  
      Гарри стреляет в него осторожным взглядом.  
  
— Никогда не слышал о ней. Только, пожалуйста, не пой.  
  
— Но она так прекрасно подходит тебе, любимый. _Молодые и сладкие_ , всего…  
  
      Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Мне намного больше семнадцати лет, — указывает он, потому что ключевым моментом в песне _была_ именно эта строчка.  
  
— Может быть, но, вижу, ты не все тут опроверг.  
  
      Гарри смеется так громко, что начинает кашлять, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание, и люди вокруг него нежно качают головой.  
  
— Я не хочу танцевать, Лу! — говорит он ему, когда уже находит силы остановить хихиканье. — Я хочу уйти, — объясняет он и выглядит теперь намного серьезнее.  
  
      Луи видит, что вечеринка вокруг только в самом разгаре, и начинает хмуриться.  
  
— А я думал, ты скажешь, что с удовольствием потанцевал бы со мной. Почему ты уже хочешь уйти?  
  
      Гарри подносит руку Луи к губам и заговорщически целует костяшки. Когда он встречается с взглядом Луи, то понимает, что все его намерения виднеются в его зеленых глазах.  
  
— Потому что, Лу, я хочу забрать тебя домой, — шепчет он.  
  
      Его слова немного застают его врасплох, ритм его сердца прерывистый, потому что Гарри наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Т-ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли? Прямо сейчас? — переспрашивает Луи.  
  
      В знак подтверждения, Гарри еще раз оставляет поцелуй на его коже.  
  
— Только если ты этого хочешь.  
  
— Что мы скажем Лиаму и Найлу? — спрашивает Луи, не обращая внимания на быстрые удары его сердца, когда он думает о том, где может провести эту ночь.  
  
— Мы им ничего не скажем, — посмеивается Гарри. — Они знают, где ты живешь. И вызовут такси.  
  
      Оставить всех на вечеринке и вернуться домой с Гарри — самое простое решение Луи, которое он когда-либо принимал, поэтому он сжимает его руку и шепчет:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
      Поездка обратно к его дому выдается довольно тихой, потому что папарацци все еще толпятся возле клуба и требуют двух исполнителей главной роли для совместных фотографий.  
  
      Луи молчит, глядя в окно с миллионом мыслей, проносящихся в его голове, в то время как водитель увозит их подальше от хаоса. Ему с Гарри пришлось практически бежать к машине, и они все еще взволнованы из-за этого, но он понятия не имеет, что на него повлияло больше, потому что он чувствует пульсацию вен повсюду.  
  
      Гарри берет его за руку, глядя в глаза. Луи задается вопросом, слышит ли он, как бьется его сердце; наверное, да, потому что он ловит подходящий момент и наклоняется, чтобы соединить их губы в медленном поцелуе, который успокаивает каждую тревожную мысль, проносящуюся в голове Луи. На съемках они все равно старались взаимодействовать, пока никто не видит, и прямо сейчас Гарри ободряюще целует его, словно никого в мире больше не существует.  
  
      Гарри тянется назад, как будто хочет сказать ему, что этот день полностью принадлежит им, но Луи останавливает его прежде, чем тот начнет, ухмыляясь, шепчет, что уже обо всем знает, и вовлекает его в еще один поцелуй.  
  
      Его нервы натягиваются, когда они подходят к его дому, и все, на что способен Луи — это открыть дверь и войти внутрь, но как только дверь за ними закрывается, Гарри тут же подходит к нему, в темноте кладет свои руки ему на талию и прижимает к двери.  
  
      Он ощущает знакомые эмоции, когда они идут по дому к спальне. Впервые они снимали эту сцену несколько месяцев назад, и Луи вновь возвращается в тот день, когда Гарри трясущимися пальцами начинает снимать с него рубашку. Он помнит, как его волновали десятки глаз на съемочной площадке, наблюдавшие за их действиями, которые были не просто актом; он действительно хотел лечь на Гарри и делал это без особого сопротивления. Тогда Луи не знал, чувствовал ли Гарри то же самое, что и он, но сейчас уже нет никаких сомнений в его чувствах, потому что тот прокладывает мягкие поцелуи вниз по его шее.  
  
      Добраться до комнаты заняло больше времени, чем до кровати тогда, во время съемок, просто потому что Гарри постоянно сминал его задницу, и даже когда они были всего в нескольких минутах от секса, он продолжал это делать.  
  
— Мы так долго добирались сюда, что я уже было подумал, что мы остановимся поужинать, — ухмыляется он и толкает Луи на кровать. Луи уже не собирается спорить о размерах своего дома, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как он забирается на кровать и садится верхом на бедра Гарри.  
  
      Он стягивает и с него рубашку и наклоняется, оставляя пару темных засосов на мускулистом животе. Он скользит зубами по его соскам, и Гарри резко вдыхает воздух, тоже вступая в игру. Он тянется к его рту, покусывая нежную нижнюю кожу губ Луи, в то время как его руки движутся вниз по его талии к ягодицам, сжимая их и притягивая ближе.  
  
      Он сильно стискивает его, сминая Луи через ткань джинс, и это является признаком того, что человек хочет чего-то большего, чем просто прикосновения, и об этом говорит его заметная эрекция. Луи прижимается к его бедрам и хочет почувствовать, насколько сильно это желание, и, в конце концов, давление между ними становится таким сильным, что Гарри на несколько секунд закрывает глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки и заглушить вырывающиеся изо рта стоны.  
  
      Он поскуливает, но следит за каждым движением Луи, когда тот наклоняется к его коленям и стягивает вниз джинсы. Зеленые глаза Гарри такие большие и внимательные, они даже не моргают, боясь пропустить что-то важное.  
  
      Руки Луи трясутся, когда он раздевается. Он усмехается, когда голодный взгляд Гарри путешествует по всему его телу, так что он устраивает небольшое шоу, стягивая нижнее белье, и он абсолютно уверен, что Гарри смотрит только на него.  
  
— Используем смазку, любимый? Ты подготовишь меня? — спрашивает он, стягивая с себя всю одежду. Гарри моргает и смотрит на Луи с небольшими оцепенением и тут его глаза загораются, на что Луи с забавой поднимает брови и смеется.  
  
      Все, что делал Гарри, так это постоянно говорил о его заднице. Он даже признался ему, что сходил по ней с ума, когда был моложе. В их любовной сцене Луи был сверху, и это было по-своему горячо и удивительно, но не так, как представлял себе Луи их двоих. Он видит нетерпеливость на лице Гарри, и ему этого недостаточно.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ вошел в тебя?  
  
      От удивления в его голосе Луи бросает в смех.  
  
— Только если ты тоже этого хочешь, — пожимает он плечами и вновь садится верхом на его бедра. Гарри ловит воздух ртом, когда Луи удобнее усаживается у него на коленях, и он чувствует его голую кожу даже через свои узкие джинсы.  
  
      Гарри не нужно много времени, чтобы начать действовать. Он поворачивается и начинает копаться в ящике возле кровати, в то время как Луи невинно поглаживает себя, ожидая его. Гарри достает презерватив и бутылочку смазки быстрее, чем Луи мог себе представить.  
  
      Он на мгновение хватает Луи за руки, тяжело и часто дыша, и просит его встать на колени, удивляясь, как же быстро Луи выполняет его просьбы. Он уже сам открывает крышку смазки и выдавливает немного ему на пальцы, пока Гарри пытается прийти в себя.  
  
— Ты точно в порядке, дорогой? — дразнит он, в то время как Гарри с тоской путешествует взглядом вдоль его позвоночника. Он почему-то выглядит разбитым, но его губы все равно трогает еле заметная улыбка, приподнимая уголки.  
  
— Помолчи. Я в порядке, — смеется он, покрываясь легким румянцем. — Это _мечта_ всей моей жизни. И я не хочу ее проебать, — объясняет он, и Луи понимает, что не только он один тут нервничает, хотя его собственные руки дрожат от нетерпения, когда он ждет, что к нему прикоснутся.  
  
      Воздух вокруг слишком плотный, чтобы вдохнуть, когда Гарри проталкивает в него первый палец, и Луи старается расслабиться, чтобы принять еще и второй. Он падает лицом на руки, когда чувствует в себе уже два пальца, а его бедра дрожат, когда внутрь скользит и третий, проталкиваясь глубже.  
  
      Он остается так, как есть, неподвижно прижатый горячим телом к простыням, когда слышит звук молнии и шелест сползающих джинс. Луи готов сделать все, о чем его попросит Гарри, и в какой позе он это захочет, но он содрогается, потому что застигнут врасплох, когда тот просит лечь его на спину и мягко разводят колени к матрасу, удобнее устраиваясь между его бедер. И Луи, король шуток даже в самых серьезных ситуациях, не может вспомнить ни одного смешного анекдота, когда Гарри нависает над ним с глазами настолько темными, что Луи больше не видит в них привычных ярких оттенков зеленого.  
  
      В последний раз они были близки к этому, когда бедра Гарри дрожали вокруг его талии и на них смотрели десятки пар глаз, наблюдая за каждым их движением. Сейчас же между их обнаженными телами больше нет свободного пространства или лишней ткани. Они абсолютно одни, и вокруг нет ничего, кроме как смешивающихся вдохов и стука сердца Луи, когда Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Его чувства к Гарри настолько сильны, что Луи привык к их поцелуям за долгие месяцы. Гарри целует его каждый раз, но никогда Луи не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас.  
  
      На съемочной площадке все происходило частями: сначала они целовались, потом разделись, и к тому времени, как они добрались до кровати, они уже лежали рядом друг с другом. Камера захватывала их страсть фрагментами, но сегодня Луи может наконец почувствовать, как Гарри медленно движется вдоль него, выпрямляется, а затем толкается внутрь.  
  
      Луи не нужно беспокоиться о мимике или звуках, которые вылетают у него изо рта, когда Гарри начинает раскачивать бедрами внутри него. Его трясет с каждым толчком, и жужжащее предвкушение растет внутри него, когда Гарри перестает думать и теряется в ритме. Он падает вниз и утыкается кончиком носа ему в ухо, опаляя теплым дыханием, посылая бурю бабочек в животе и абсолютный шквал эмоций, когда шепчет Луи, что любит его.  
  
      Гарри так старается, уделяя ему большое внимание, двигаясь внутри него, что Луи забывает обо всех словах, о которых он думал в течение последних нескольких месяцев. Луи сглатывает большой ком горле, пытаясь вновь обрести голос, чтобы сказать Гарри, что он чувствует то же самое, но его темп неумолим, и каждый раз, когда он хочет это сказать, новый толчок сбивает его дыхание.  
  
      Гарри замедляется, движется размеренно, тянется к Луи и видит, как нахмурены его брови. Гарри хочет что-то спросить у него, и Луи готов его побить за это, поэтому он шепчет ему, как тоже сильно его любит, когда вновь обретает возможность дышать.  
  
      Гарри так красив, когда задыхается от смеха и опускает голову, как будто он и не думал, что Луи тоже скажет ему это. Он обхватывает ладонями его щеки и тянет его лицо вниз ближе к себе. Он передает через свой поцелуй каждый импульс, проходящий по его телу, словно провод под напряжением, и Гарри улыбается, сам того не замечая. Его бедра вновь набирают темп, когда их поцелуй исчезает в глубоких затрудненных вдохах, и из Луи вырываются тихие стоны, когда Гарри движется внутри него.  
  
      Вскоре его толчки становятся рваными и случайными, но Луи не возражает, потому что уже и сам висит на волоске. Он цепляется за плечи Гарри и плотно обхватывает ногами его талию, сосредотачиваясь на себе, потому что Гарри признается, что не сможет больше себя сдерживать.  
  
—  _Лу_ , — снова предупреждающе скулит он, но Луи просто кивает головой, ожидает еще одного хорошего толчка, который бы мог подвести его к краю. Луи уже там, но ему просто нужно чуточку больше. И он получает его, когда Гарри кончает, проникая в него особенно глубоко, проводя острыми зубами по его уху, и это все, что нужно было Луи, чтобы следовать за ним.  
  
      Луи дышит в такт своему бьющемуся сердцу, придавленный солидным весом Гарри. Он протягивает пальцы через влажные кудри Гарри, в то время как его голова покоится на груди Луи. Они вялые, но, когда наконец обретают способность двигаться, идут в душ, чтобы помыть себя, и вновь возвращаются в постель.  
  
      Луи удобнее, когда теперь его щека прижимается к груди Гарри. Он вздыхает, вырисовывая узоры на его коже кончиками пальцев. И он улыбается, когда поднимает голову и встречает полный любви взгляд Гарри.  
  
— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, — напоминает ему Луи.  
  
— Ага, — подтверждает Гарри, полный искренности.  
  
      В животе Луи возбуждено дергается, а он улыбается, как идиот.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не только из-за секса? — дразнит он.  
  
      Гарри борется со своей улыбкой.  
  
— Нет, я всегда люблю тебя. Просто мой мозг решил, что ты должен об этом узнать, когда мой член был глубоко внутри тебя, — смеется он. — Но ты сказал, что тоже любишь меня, поэтому, думаю, все нормально.  
  
— Что? — хмурится Луи. — Нет, я такого никогда не говорил, — настаивает он.  
  
—  _Луи, — предупреждает его Гарри с улыбкой на лице._ — Ты сделал это.  
  
—  _В самом деле_? Я сказал, что влюблен в одаренного кумира подростков? — ошеломленно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит ему Гарри с самой яркой улыбкой на лице. Луи нравится, что он заставляет его чувствовать себя счастливым.  
  
— Ты точно уверен в этом, потому что мне кажется, что это ты сказал, что любишь меня пятнадцать минут назад…  
  
      Гарри игриво пытается скользнуть языком ему в рот, но Луи цепляется за него, как коала, и ничего не выходит.  
  
— Хорошо, извини. Я _правда_ люблю тебя, — смягчается Луи, ложась так, чтобы он мог поцеловать Гарри в губы. Гарри поворачивает голову, но делает вид, что не слышит его. — Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — говорит Луи несколько громче, но Гарри не дает ему справиться с этим так легко, поэтому вздыхает и рассматривает свои ногти. Луи смеется, потому что любит то, как они мучают друг друга, и он вновь садится ему на бедра, положив ладони на его лицо, и, убедившись, что он смотрит прямо ему в глаза, снова говорит, что любит его так громко, как только может.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — ухмыляется Гарри. — У меня молодые уши, помнишь? Не обязательно кричать об этом.  
  
      Луи заставляет его заплатить за свои слова, когда они уже позже вместе принимают душ, и Луи «случайно» тянет его за волосы несколько раз, когда намыливает его кудри.  
  
      Гарри открывает свои глаза и с осуждением смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты нарочно это делаешь.  
  
      Луи еще раз быстро тянет за пряди.  
  
— Прости, но что ты сказал? — спрашивает он. — Клянусь, это все мои _старые_ уши, я ничего не слышу.  
  
      Он рад, когда Гарри хрипло смеется, не обращая внимания на то, что на его голове много шампуня, и целуя Луи в брызгах воды. Гарри снова говорит, что любит его, но ему уже больше не нужно это слышать, когда он может почувствовать это же через прикосновения губ и рук.  
  


***

  
      Как Луи и обещал, через пару дней они летят в Нью-Йорк, и Гарри дразнит его весь полет, спрашивая, есть ли у него люксовский пентхаус или нет.  
  
      Он признает, что его дом в Голливуде действительно впечатляет, но утверждает, что здесь квартира нормальных размеров. Гарри все еще думает, что Луи полон вранья, пока они не прибывают в трехкомнатный дом Луи со скромным балконом, усеянным горшочками с мертвыми растениями, с видом на реку Гудзон. Гарри с яркими глазами поворачивается к нему тогда, когда он заходит внутрь. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Луи прямо посередине гостиной и говорит ему, что это прекрасно.  
  
      В Лос-Анджелесе папарацци в основном сосредоточены в одной или двух областях, так намного проще и им, и вам, если хотите, чтобы вас никто не увидел, но в городе это практически невозможно, и Гарри замечали каждый раз, когда он выходил. Появилась целая тропа из фотографий, изображающих их жизнь изо дня в день, и Интернет полон слухов о них двоих, но на этот раз Луи просто не обращает на это внимания. Он слишком счастлив, чтобы переживать, что поклонники Гарри думают, будто он слишком стар для него, или что его собственные фанаты решили, будто для Гарри это всего лишь временное увлечение и секс без обязательств, поэтому Луи просто игнорирует это в пользу просто побыть сладкой парочкой и надоесть этим всем в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Где ты живешь, когда приезжаешь сюда? — спрашивает однажды Луи утром за завтраком в кафе, которое Гарри обнаружил почти две недели назад. Оно маленькое и чуть ли не на другом конце этого чертова города, но Гарри оно нравится, так что с тех пор они завтракают здесь почти каждое утро.  
  
— Я арендовал тут одно место в течение года, но в основном я всегда просто остаюсь у друзей, — Гарри вытирает пену от кофе со взбитыми сливками с его носа, когда тот делает глоток. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты иногда остаешься у друзей, но я читал где-то, что ты купил тут дом пару лет назад, так что это просто чисто из любопытства. Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.  
  
— Я проводил небольшое исследование, а потом… — ухмыляется Гарри. Луи пинает его под столом, заставляя замолчать, но все равно слушает, когда тот продолжает. — Я купил дом для моей мамы и отчима. Я долгое время искал что-то для себя, но меня попросили прочесть сценарий к нашему фильму, поэтому я так и не закончил, — пожимает он плечами. — Я снова поищу, когда мы вернемся домой.  
  
      Луи кивает головой, выжидая время и потягивая свой чай, чтобы набраться храбрости.  
  
— Так… Ну, ты будешь искать дом в Лондоне… для себя одного?  
  
      Гарри моргает, смотря на него через свою кружку с капучино.  
  
— А ты знаешь кого-то, кто, _может быть_ , захотел бы жить со мной?  
  
— Нет, не знаю. Но ты, _возможно_ , знаешь того, кто, может быть… Кто так бы хо-хотел… — мотает головой Луи, удивляясь, почему, черт возьми, Гарри начал эту всю игру. — Ты хочешь жить вместе, Хазз? — наконец выплевывает он.  
  
      Гарри смеется из-за скорбного выражения лица Луи, показывая ему свои ямочки. Луи был бы ему очень признателен, если бы он не выглядел так чертовски потрясающе, когда он просто ляпнул что-то, словно сумасшедший.  
  
— А разве мы не делали это последнее время? — спрашивает Гарри, скрестив свои пальцы в верхней части стакана.  
  
      Он говорит это с такой уверенностью и легкостью, что Луи тут же расслабляется. Последние несколько месяцев он делил с Гарри постель. Они были неразлучны с самого первого дня. Сама мысль о том, что он не будет просыпаться по утрам рядом с ним, была ужасной, но от того, куда идет их разговор, кажется, что Гарри планирует остаться с ним еще на какое-то время.  
  


***

  
      Луи просыпается от звонка Лиама, который говорит ему проверить его электронную почту. Луи катается в постели около пяти минут, игнорируя его просьбу, и тут слышит движение в гостиной. Он даже не сразу понял, что Гарри не было в кровати.  
  
      Луи капризно натягивает очки на нос и открывает свой ноутбук, проверяя, что же такого послал ему агент. Выстроились очереди ради интервью с ним на целых три недели. Луи плюхается обратно на матрас и измученно вздыхает, даже несмотря на то, что он только что проснулся.  
  
      Он направился в гостиную найти Гарри, который также сидел на углу дивана со своим ноутбуком. Он усмехается, когда Луи шлепается рядом с ним.  
  
— Вижу, Найл и тебе отправил. Можно подумать, им двоим нечем больше заняться в шестикомнатном доме в Лос-Анджелесе, кроме как на заре отправлять нам сообщения на электронную почту, — издевается он, глядя на экран Гарри, желая увидеть, настолько ли плох его график, как и у Луи. Он поднимает бровь, когда видит, что это сценарий.  
  
— Новая роль?  
  
      Гарри кусает губы, сворачивая экран.  
  
— Может быть. Найл сказал, что режиссер хотел, чтобы я посмотрел сценарий раньше, чем он пошлет его кому-нибудь другому. Я никогда с таким раньше не сталкивался.  
  
— Это же удивительно! Директор специально попросил тебя? Это же здорово! — Луи вспоминает, что его просили только послушать или отчитать свои части. Люди стали обращать на него внимание, на его игру и начали сами присылать ему сценарии.  
  
— Что за фильм?  
  
— Биографический фильм об Энди Мюррей. Он о его жизни и карьере вплоть до самой золотой олимпийской медали.  
  
— Минуточку, — усмехается Луи. — Это же _главная_ роль.  
  
      Улыбка Гарри становится еще больше, и он не может ее контролировать.  
  
— Я знаю, — сияет он. Гарри так гордится собой, и Луи ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что чувствует то же самое.  
  
      Луи тычет ему в бок, заставляя смеяться.  
  
— И _когда_ же ты собирался мне об этом рассказать?  
  
— Ну, я еще не решил, возьму ее или нет, — объясняет Гарри.  
  
      Луи вскидывает руки в воздух, потому что… _что?_  
  
— Что? Это же главная роль, ты _любишь_ теннис, у тебя получится повторить его глазговский акцент, и, наконец, ты просто помешан на спортзале, поэтому тебе будет легко изобразить профессионального спортсмена, — перечисляет плюсы Луи. — Почему бы не _взять_ его?  
  
      Гарри тут же закатывает глаза.  
  
— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что все это может как-то на меня повлиять, то…  
  
      Конечно, еще как может, думает Луи.  
  
      Он неутешительно качает головой своему парню.  
  
— Если ты не берешься за нее, то я звоню Лиаму и говорю ему, что _хочу_ эту роль, — колется Луи, когда тот выглядит все еще неуверенным.  
  
— Ты недостаточно высок, чтобы играть Энди Мюррей, — ухмыляется Гарри. — И ты терпеть не можешь физическую активность.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, тебе лучше позвонить Найлу и спасти мир от меня, пытающегося перебросить теннисный мяч через сетку, что я едва могу сделать.  
  
      Они оба смеются, представляя Луи в образе олимпийского медалиста. Гарри встречается с его глазами уже с немного большей уверенностью, но по-прежнему колеблется.  
  
— Это все потрясающе, но что если я просто не потяну фильм? Я никогда еще не снимался без какого-нибудь другого известного актера или актрисы.  
  
      Луи убирает ноутбук из рук Гарри и садится рядом с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
— Директор бы не попросил тебя, если бы думал, что ты не потянешь фильм. Ты идеально подходишь для этой роли, любимый. Ты станешь знаменитым.  
  
      Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, надеясь, что Гарри придет в себя и осознает, насколько это серьезный шаг в его карьере. Когда он отодвигается, Гарри снова ухмыляется. Он обещает позвонить Найлу до конца дня.  
  


***

  
      У них остается всего несколько дней, чтобы погулять по Нью-Йорку. Луи не был тут уже так давно, что просто пользуется возможностью вновь с ним познакомиться. Он, как и Гарри, тоже чувствует грусть, когда они заказывают билеты обратно в Англию, но обещают друг другу вернуться сюда, когда будут позволять графики.  
  
      Они приземляются в Хитроу, и ураган СМИ тут же обрушивается на них, появляются фото, где они вместе покидают аэропорт или когда их автомобиль замечают рядом с домом Луи. Людям уже все равно, пара они или нет, они уже принимают это как факт, но все равно продолжают обсуждать.  
  
      Людям нравится видеть их вместе, и лучшее, что могут сделать для них Найл и Лиам, это организовать совместное интервью для продвижения фильма в течение нескольких дней. Джеймс считает хорошей идеей объединить их, и прежде чем Луи узнает об этом, он получает от Лиама совершенно новое расписание, в котором рядом с его именем стоит имя Гарри почти в каждом слоте.  
  
— Люди собираются смотреть на нас обоих, — комментирует Гарри, когда прокручивает график, который только что ему отправил Найл. Для Луи нет ничего хуже, чем сидеть и давать интервью, но рядом с Гарри он будет чувствовать себя прекрасно и даже готов отвечать на вопросы о личной жизни. Он уже не может дождаться.  
  
— Этого хочет общество, Хазз. С твоим лицом и моей задницей нас будет сложно остановить.  
  
— На нас будет неприятно смотреть, мы не сможем отвечать на вопросы, потому что будем слишком заняты, глядя друг на друга, — смеется Гарри. — Мне уже плохо от нашего интервью.  
  
      Луи же не видит в этом ничего плохого. Для него же это просто потрясающе, он улыбается только от того, что Гарри проведет с ним весь день.  
  
— Нет, не будет все так плохо, — уверяет его Луи и громко целует в щеку. — Мы всех там разгромим!


	5. Chapter 5

      Они на своем первом интервью меньше десяти минут, а оно уже начинает скатываться в дерьмо, потому что Гарри не может перестать обсуждать их отношения на экране, и Луи ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому просто улыбается рядом с ним.  
  
      Луи смеется уже после окончания такого долгого интервью, когда все наконец покидают маленькую комнату, в которой застряли на весь день. Когда они остаются одни, он толкает Гарри, и тот облокачивается на спинку дивана. Луи ложится прямо на него, протискивая свои ноги между его, и они идеально подходят друг другу.  
  
      Дверь все так же не закрыта, как и весь день, и для Луи это не имеет никакого значения, когда он наклоняется и касается его губ. Это их первый настоящий поцелуй за целый день, кроме тех быстрых прикосновений, которыми они обменивались в перерывах между интервью, и он чувствует себя превосходно. Он рад такому повороту событий, особенно после долгого рабочего дня. И Луи обижается на Гарри, когда пальцы парня буквально через несколько секунд прекращают этот заслуженный сладкий момент.  
  
— И что это было?  
  
      Гарри щурит глаза, пытаясь сделать обвиняющий взгляд, но он борется с улыбкой, поэтому выходит не так пугающе.  
  
— Это за то, что ты сказал, что меня было затратно содержать на съемочной площадке.  
  
      Луи смеется от того, как Гарри очаровательно обижается из-за его слов.  
  
— Но это же правда, — улыбается Луи. — На укладку волос и макияж у тебя уходило больше времени.  
  
— В некоторых сценах у меня сложный грим, у меня много волос, и вообще я кудрявый, так что на это требуется время, — оправдывается Гарри. Луи согласен с ним, потому что у того и правда волосы гуще, чем у любого другого человека, и они, естественно, вьются. Для него же самого каждый день просто прекрасен, потому что с его волосами не нужно долго возиться. И Луи сказал, что он довольно сдержанная дива.  
  
      В конце концов он извиняется за то, что рассказал общественности правду, но Гарри все равно дуется на него. Но потом он снова приближается, чтобы соединить их губы, и ласково шепчет «прости, пожалуйста», но Луи останавливает его легким ударом в грудь, когда вспоминает, как Гарри прокомментировал свою работу с четырёхкратным номинантом на Оскар.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что он немного требовательный, потому что терпеть не может работать с бездарными любителями, — любезно напоминает ему Луи то, что тот на это ответил.  
  
      Лицо Гарри расплывается в широкой улыбке так же, как это было, когда он сказал это в первый раз.  
  
— Хорошо, у тебя целая стена в доме заставлена наградами, включая еще и _два_ Золотых Глобуса, — закатывает глаза Гарри, но он снова поворачивается к Луи, когда тот обиженно смотрит на него. — И, если я правильно помню, ты сказал, что я некрасивый и ужасно пахну, когда она спросила, каково работать со мной.  
  
      Луи смеется, вспоминая ужас на лицах людей в комнате до того, как он улыбнулся, и тогда они поняли, что эти двое просто дразнят друг друга ради удовольствия.  
  
      Любой человек, у которого есть глаза, понимает, что Гарри потрясающий и великолепный, и Луи готов подтвердить, что он сладко пахнет, но было весело пустить пару шуточек на такой глупый вопрос. И после этого каждое интервью превращалось в небольшую игру между ними, в которой каждый говорил о другом какую-нибудь смешную ерунду. И Луи нравится думать, что он тут выигрывает.  
  
— Мы официально испортили наши совместные интервью, — смеется Гарри.  
  
      Луи с ним не согласен. Они вдвоем, возможно, не самые продуктивные, как бы могла подумать их команда, но в то же время давать интервью никогда не было так весело, поэтому они не имели права жаловаться.  
  
— Лиам и Найл должны понимать, что в паре у нас выходит лучше, — улыбается Луи, довольный тем, что он весь день провел на работе, смеясь и флиртуя со своим парнем.  
  


***

  
      После своих шуточек они получают интервьюера со строгим набором вопросов, на которые они должны отвечать.  
  
      Прежде всего, это вопросы о Мэтью МакКонахи, о том, как Луи к нему относится, и он вынужден улыбаться каждый раз, когда отвечает, что вышло бы _«интересно»_ , если бы в конечном итоге они опять вдвоем были бы номинированы в номинации Лучший актер, но он скорее бы поджег себя, чем позволил этому человеку уйти с его наградой.  
  
      Луи за долгие годы своей жизни и карьеры встретился с большим количеством дерьма, потому что постоянно имел дело со СМИ и выслушивал чужое мнение. И он готов принять все грубые и критические замечания по поводу своей работы, но не собирается терпеть, если журналисты нападут на Гарри.  
  
      Несколько интервьюеров спросили Гарри, влияют ли его отношения с Луи на его дальнейшую карьеру, и Томлинсон каждый раз стискивает кулаки на коленях, пытаясь подавить внезапное желание задушить идиота, который смеет даже думать о том, чтобы задавать ему такие унизительные вопросы. Многие просто вертятся вокруг Гарри и спрашивают о его ориентации, об их отношениях, которые по слухам так и остались неподтвержденными, и Луи гордо берет Гарри за руку перед камерами, и каждый видит это и говорит им, что сделал свои собственные выводы. Он отвечает на это улыбкой, чтобы не быть таким же дерьмовым человеком, как и они, но уверен, что поставил в этих вопросах точку, потому что интервьюеры быстро меняют тему.  
  
      Луи все еще раздражен явной наглостью некоторых людей, даже когда они возвращаются в тот же вечер домой. Он сердито раздевается и надевает мягкие штаны и футболку, пока Гарри чем-то шумит, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме как на заметной грубости других.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что некоторые люди такие _уроды_ , — говорит Луи, заползая на кровать, все еще шокированный тем, как одна женщина спросила о неловкости постельных сцен с кем-то старше на тринадцать лет. Этот конкретный вопрос разозлил не только Луи, но еще и Гарри, потому что, во-первых, он блестящий актер и подразумевалось совсем другое, а, во-вторых, никто так и не назвал их точную разницу в возрасте. _Ни один_ интервьюер.  
  
      Он снова начинает злиться, как только думает об этом, но немного успокаивается, когда Гарри залезает в постель рядом с ним и притягивает Луи ближе к себе, что теперь они лежат бок о бок. Он мягко ухмыляется, и улыбка становится шире, когда он замечает глубокую складочку между бровями Луи.  
  
— У тебя появятся морщины, если ты продолжишь это делать, — усмехается он.  
  
— Похоже, что они у меня и так есть, судя по этому гребаному математику, что брал у нас сегодня интервью, — издевается Луи.  
  
— Она этого не говорила, — объясняет ему Гарри, и его глаза начинают светиться, когда он смотрит на Луи. В груди каждый раз становится тесно от такого взгляда Гарри.  
  
— Допустим, но смысл был тот же.  
  
      Гарри нежно качает головой и разглаживает мелкие морщинки, появившееся на его лице.  
  
— Лу, почему ты слушаешь ее и подобных ей людей? Не обращай внимание на то, что они думают. Лично мне все равно.  
  
— Вот и мне плевать, — говорит ему Луи. — Люди не так много говорят _обо мне_ , потому что им уже все давно известно, да и я привык к этому, но, Хазза, когда дело касается тебя…  
  
      Гарри замечательный, и все остальные _должны знать_ это, но нет же. Они пускают про него сплетни и говорят о нем ерунду, когда это даже неправда, и Луи злит это, потому что он этого не заслуживает.  
  
      Гарри же важно только то, что думает о нем Луи, поэтому тихо усмехается. Он обнимает лицо Луи и медленно тянет его за поцелуем. Прикосновения его губ на мгновение заставляют его забыть, что он расстроен.  
  
      Глаза Гарри серьезны, когда в конце концов он тянется назад и смотрит на него, что через Луи тут же растекается тепло. Он так близко к нему и вновь начинает говорить.  
  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, потому что ты всегда защищаешь меня и вступаешь в бой в моих же сражениях, но, Лу, не надо этого делать. Мне все равно, что люди говорят обо мне или думают, что я просто использую тебя, или что мы не должны быть вместе, потому что мы оба знаем, что ни один из них не прав.  
  
      Луи никогда не размышлял так зрело, как Гарри, когда был в его возрасте, да и сейчас, если честно. Ему нравится точно знать, что говорят о нем в интернете, в то время как Гарри чужое мнение волнует меньше всего. И Луи кажется, что ему тоже не помешает бы последовать его примеру. Как сказал Гарри, никто из них все равно не прав.  
  


***

  
      Заключительный этап интервью для пиара фильма проходит лучше, потому что Луи больше не хочет задушить всех этих людей голыми руками каждый раз, когда они задают вопросы. Эти интервьюеры хотят поговорить об их таланте и фильме, который вышел просто потрясающим, поэтому Луи не упускает возможности поговорить о Гарри и подчеркнуть, насколько тот удивительный актер.  
  
      С каждым комплиментом, слетающим с языка Луи, на щеках Гарри появляется легкий румянец, и он в ответ восхищается им в два раза больше. Лиам и Найл, наблюдающие за ними со стороны, по очереди закатывают глаза каждый раз, когда каждый из них не перестает восхищаться величием другого.  
  
      Все проходит легко и приторно-сладко до тех пор, пока одна женщина не упоминает Оскар и выдвижение Луи вместе с Гарри в одной номинации. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда Лиам сознательно усмехается через всю комнату.  
  
      Еще не было официальной премьеры, но были выпущены копии для частных публикаций и комитетов наград, поэтому эта женщина вполне может угадать, что они имеют равные права быть номинированными. Луи уже давно участвует в подобных мероприятиях, но ему чертовски интересно и приятно думать о том, что Гарри тоже имеет к этому отношение.  
  
      Луи тут же бросает взгляд в сторону своего парня, который утверждает, что ему все равно на награды, хотя его глаза полны удивления от такого предсказания интервьюера.  
  
      Луи взялся за эту роль только ради победы, но в итоге она значит для него больше, чем любая другая до этого фильма. Он особенный, даже самый важный из всех, в которых он снимался, потому что в конце остался с Гарри, но был бы не против получить на память золотую статуэтку голого человека, на котором нацарапано его имя.  
  
      Луи чудится, будто сердцебиение учащается. И оно вдруг резко останавливается, когда интервьюер просит рассказать, что они думают об этом, и Гарри отвечает за них обоих.  
  
— Луи так долго доказывает свой талант миру и Академии, что мы надеемся, что признание найдет того, кто упорно трудился все это время, кто любит свою профессию и кто, по моему мнению, является самым лучшим партнером по экрану, потому что это честь играть вместе с ним. Все знают, что он заслуживает награды. И я просто хочу, чтобы в этом году Академия тоже поняла это.  
  
      Интервьюер улыбается на его ответ вместе с остальными в комнате, кивая, что она тоже полностью согласна. Сердце Луи переполнено эмоциями, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, но он в страхе смотрит на своего партнера, потому что Гарри так и не упомянул о себе, хотя тоже заслуживает выигрыша по тем же самым причинам.  
  
      Луи не знает, что сказать, когда его просят прокомментировать. Он радостно берет Гарри за руку и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Думаю, мы просто должны подождать и посмотреть, что произойдет. Мы оба, — усмехается он, легко сжимая его ладонь.  
  


***

  
      Они вдвоем возвращаются обратно и живут вместе несколько недель, но график продвижения фильма все такой же загруженный, что выходные дни наслаиваются на день премьеры. Их жизнь быстро превращается в вихрь писем, графиков продвижения фильма и тревог по поводу их предстоящего успеха или неудачи. Луи даже в обычные спокойные дни, проведенные в Нью-Йорке, испытывает легкое волнение, потому что его агент слишком занят своим бойфрендом, чтобы названивать ему по пять раз на дню по поводу работы, как он делал это раньше.  
  
      Гарри все еще переносит свои вещи в новый дом, и Луи кажется, что тому придется достраивать новое крыло отдельно под всю одежду. В доме беспорядок, в нем нет доступа к Интернету, поэтому он нервничает по поводу выхода фильма, и когда он думает, что хуже уже просто быть не может, Гарри сообщает ему, что их родители скоро приедут, чтобы подготовиться к важному вечеру.  
  
— Я нравлюсь твоей маме? Ну, ты рассказал ей обо мне? Она не ненавидит меня? — спрашивает Гарри как будто бы чисто из любопытства, но Луи понимает, что это не так. И он его прекрасно понимает, потому что Гарри просто хочет произвести хорошее впечатление на его мать.  
  
— Что? — хмурится Луи. — Я никогда не рассказывал ей о тебе. Она понятия не имеет, кто ты.  
  
      Гарри ударяет его по ногам под кухонным столом.  
  
—  _Лу_ , будь серьезнее, — дуется он. — Я правда хочу, чтобы она знала обо мне.  
  
      Шанс того, что Гарри ей не понравится, равен нулю, потому что он _потрясающий_ , но Луи все равно весело от этого.  
  
— Любимый, когда она звонит, мы говорим о тебе даже чаще, чем обо мне. Уверен, она успела похвастаться всем друзьям, что скоро встретится с тобой, — честно признается Луи, потому что неделю назад Джей сказала ему, что _многие друзья завидуют ей, что она скоро встретится с Гарри Стайлсом_. И Луи решает не говорить Гарри, что его мать чуть ли не сходит по нему с ума.  
  
      Гарри кивает и отпивает свой чай. Луи вновь задевает его ногой, потому что теперь ему стало кое-что любопытно.  
  
— А что насчет тебя, Хазза? Что твои родители думают обо мне?.. Или ты им ничего не сказал?  
  
      Гарри неловко сглатывает. И Луи это уже не нравится.  
  
— Я не хотел расстраивать их, поэтому, когда мы разговариваем, я стараюсь вообще _не упоминать_ о тебе.  
  
      У Луи скручивает живот от его слов.  
  
— Господи, Хазз, что они сказали?  
  
— Ничего особенного, — грустно пожимает плечами Гарри. — Только то, что ты отвратительный человек, потому что еще с раннего детства оказывал пагубное влияние на их невинного маленького сына… Это очень щекотливая тема для Стайлсов. И порой мне кажется, что они правы.  
  
      На секунду Луи подумал, что Гарри говорит серьезно, и его сердце замерло. Но глаза Гарри светлеют, когда самодовольное лицо Луи изменилось.  
  
— Ты такой идиот, — говорит Луи и облегченно выдыхает. Гарри хохочет, запрокинув голову. Луи пинает его по ногам и смеется вместе с ним.  
  
      Гарри извиняется сквозь смех и тянет к нему руку, моля о прощении. Луи тянется в ответ, хотя не уверен, что он заслуживает этого, но зеленый цвет глаз убеждает в обратном.  
  
— Помнишь, как я говорил, что я твой самый большой фанат? — спрашивает Гарри и ждет, когда Луи наконец посмотрит на него. Тот кивает, чтобы Гарри продолжил. — Ну, моя мама думает, что этот титул принадлежит _ей_. Она постоянно спорит со мной из-за этого, тем более отчим у меня второй по значимости человек. Они любят тебя и не могут прекратить говорить о тебе с тех пор, как я сообщил им, что мы будем работать вместе. И они ждут не дождутся, когда встретятся с тобой.  
  
      Теперь Луи чувствует себя лучше, даже дышится легче, когда он узнает, что Гарри тот еще шутник, а его родители _на самом деле_ одобряют их отношения. Теперь же его единственной заботой является то, как разместить всех гостей в доме на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.  
  
— Завтра это место превратится в гребаный дурдом, — усмехается он.  
  
      Семьи и день премьеры сводят Луи с ума, но он все равно рад этому.  
  


***

  
      Их родители приехали с разницей в тридцать минут. Джей не может перестать суетиться вокруг сына, все говоря ему, как хорошо на него повлияла роль в новом фильме, и поток ее комплиментов только увеличивается, когда она замечает Гарри, который выглядит особенно замечательно после тренировок для своей новой роли. Родители Гарри ведут себя намного тише, когда приезжают, но не могут сдержать эмоции, потому что слишком долго не видели своего сына.  
  
      Даже если Гарри сказал ему, как относятся к нему его родители, Луи все равно задерживает дыхание, когда знакомится с Энн и обнимает ее в ответ. Он тут же расслабляется от любви и тепла, проходящих через него. И он улыбается, когда замечает, что их родители начинают общаться так, как будто знают друг друга несколько лет.  
  
      Им впятером не пришлось долго сидеть и думать, как потратить и без того ограниченное время с пользой. Через час мама Гарри рассказала много интересных и неловких историй о нем, постоянно вгоняя сына в краску. Луи кажется это забавным, но ему тут же становится несмешно, когда Энн и Джей меняются ролями. У нее никогда не было возможности в прошлом смутить своего сына перед его возлюбленным, поэтому теперь она собирается наверстать упущенное время и рассказывает о каждом неловком моменте из детства Луи. Его лицо полыхает, но он так много улыбается и чувствует себя нужным и важным, что не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
  
      Найл и Лиам отправляют к ним домой стилистов, чтобы подготовить их всех к премьере. Их матери получили красивые длинные платья, когда отцы Гарри и Луи — темные костюмы для красной ковровой дорожки. Гарри же даже не собирается притрагиваться к своему серому костюму, выбранному стилистом, а надевает то, что ему нравится.  
  
      Перед глазами Луи мелькают яркие брюки с цветочным принтом, и ему кажется, что ни один человек в жизни такого не носил бы. И он понимает, как же наивен, когда Гарри надевает на темную рубашку еще и цветочный пиджак, в итоге выглядя удивительно. Луи говорит ему, что тот похож на чертовски сексуальный сад, и Гарри улыбается, потому что это самый лучший комплимент, который он когда-либо слышал.  
  
      Их агенты прибывают вместе с автомобилями, когда приходит время выходить из дома. Лиам заключает его в крепкие объятия и выглядит таким ярким и солнечным, каким Луи его никогда не видел, а Найл обнимает их с Гарри и родителей, выглядя при этом таким же счастливым и сияющим. Луи же интересно, как выглядят они с Гарри рядом друг с другом. Наверное, точно так же, потому что все знали, что они влюблены друг в друга раньше, чем они рассказали об этом.  
  
      Они садятся в разные машины, чтобы приехать на красную ковровую дорожку в шахматном порядке: Гарри и Найл приезжают первыми, а Луи и Лиам следом.  
  
      Луи немного нервничает, когда выходит из машины и слышит возбужденные аплодисменты, которые только усиливаются, когда он появляется перед ними. Сотни людей, среди который СМИ и толпы поклонников, смотрят на него, но он не обращает на это внимание, потому что его взгляд прикован к юноше в цветах.  
  
      Он видит, как на полпути на ковровой дорожке Гарри останавливается и оживленно разговаривает с кем-то перед камерой. И, пока он говорит, улыбается самой широкой и яркой из своих улыбок, и Луи чувствует бабочек в животе, когда Гарри и интервьюер одновременно поворачивается к нему.  
  
      Луи в ответ смотрит на них, любя качая головой, потому что знает, что Гарри просто хочет поговорить о нем, а он этого не допустит, поэтому останавливается около фанатов, заполнивших проход. Он подходит к ним, чтобы оставить пару автографов, сказать им привет, и Лиам напоминает ему, что тот тоже вынужден стоять тут рядом с ним на ковре.  
  
      Интервью прошло гораздо быстрее, чем их совместные с Гарри пару недель назад. Луи разговаривает с каждым человеком, кто восторгается их фильмом, но ему еще интересно послушать их мнение об исполнителях главных ролей, поэтому в большинстве случаев отвечает только на эти вопросы. Луи кажется, что он делает очень важную работу, поэтому при каждом удобном случае упоминает своего партнера, когда не может придумать остроумный или просто забавный ответ.  
  
      Гарри заканчивает идти по ковровой дорожке раньше него и исчезает внутри сразу после своего последнего интервью. Луи глубоко вдыхает, когда тоже заходит в здание, и его как будто током прошибает, когда он подходит к нему.  
  
      Женщина-интервьюер в темно-синем платье, стоящая перед ним с камерой, улыбается и пожимает ему руку. Она говорит ему, как потрясающе он выглядит, и как все взволнованы перед показом фильма после химии на их с Гарри совместных интервью. Луи благодарит ее, скромно улыбаясь, и эта улыбка остается на его губах до тех пор, пока она тонко не поинтересовалась, не в одиночку ли Луи пришел на премьеру.  
  
      Луи одаривает ее своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, я никогда не смогу _по-настоящему_ побыть в одиночестве, потому что Лиам тенью следует за мной… — отвечает он.  
  
      Лиам тут же отрывается от телефона, когда слышит свое имя. Он, прищурившись, смотрит на Луи и тут же поворачивается к нему спиной. Луи не знает, почему тот пытается казаться таким профессионалом, который постоянно занят. Скорее всего, он просто отправляет Найлу сообщения.  
  
— Что же, тогда кто спутник Томлинсона на сегодняшнем вечере? — спрашивает она снова, изображая разочарование, хотя по ее тону понятно, что она уже давно все знает.  
  
— У меня есть кое-кто, — отвечает Луи. — Просто мы не успели встретиться. Думаю, он просто ищет укромное местечко где-то тут.  
  
      И он точно должен быть где-то рядом, потому что, как только эти слова слетели с его губ, толпа разразилась громкими аплодисментами. Луи поднимает брови, пытаясь понять, почему все так суетятся, и осознает это, когда пара сильных рук, украшенных кольцами, ложится ему на плечи и легко сжимает их.  
  
      Гарри улыбается, когда встает рядом с ним.  
  
— Еще раз привет, — здоровается он, помахав фанатам, которые кричат теперь еще громче. Луи полностью понимает их реакцию, потому что он чувствует то же самое, когда Гарри прижимается к нему и обнимает со спины.  
  
      Интервьюеру приятно снова увидеть его, но она еще больше взволнована, когда они вместе стоят перед ней.  
  
— И снова здравствуй! Мы как раз разговаривали о том, кто с кем пришел на премьеру. И Луи сказал, что я не права, и он не пришел в одиночку.  
  
— Конечно. С ним рядом его агент и невероятно красивая мама, так что он точно не один.  
  
      Гарри дарит женщине свою самую очаровательную улыбку, заставляя ее смеяться над его уклончивой шуткой, но они не дают ему насладиться победой.  
  
— У вас обоих такая удивительная поддержка со стороны семей, но, если быть серьезным, вы двое… — говорит она, пытаясь правильно выразить то, что она хотела спросить. — Вы приехали по отдельности, хотя все только и говорят о том, насколько вы близки, особенно после съемок фильма с некоторым подтекстом… Можно предположить, что вы действительно вместе? — спрашивает она с надеждой.  
  
      Гарри поджимает губы, когда встречается со взглядом Луи. Он слегка сжимает его талию и полностью переключает свое внимание на женщину и камеру.  
  
— Я стою здесь рядом с величайшим человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал, и мы оба прошли через этот удивительный опыт… Я не могу представить лучшего человека, которого хотел бы сегодня держать за руку, чем он.  
  
      Женщина едва ли не тает от откровенности его слов. Она поворачивается к Луи, чтобы он продолжил. Он хочет что-то сказать, но не может и краснеет, но в итоге отвечает:  
  
— Я тоже не могу представить кого-то лучше, чем он.  
  
      Члены съемочной группы, актерский состав, а также их близкие уже внутри кинотеатра, когда Луи заходит внутрь. Ему не удается поговорить с Гарри, но они стараются поздороваться с каждым своим знакомым, прежде чем занять свои места. Луи не сводит с Гарри взгляда, когда они наконец замечают Джеймса и его жену, а потом идут наверх, чтобы успеть к началу фильма.  
  
      Джеймс обнимает каждого из них, как только им удается встретиться. Они даже не чувствуют, что не видели друг друга около месяца.  
  
— Вот оно! Вы готовы наконец увидеть все волшебство вашего таланта?  
  
      Луи тут же закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты присылал нам свои любимые моменты, так что, думаю, эффекта неожиданности не получится, — говорит он ему.  
  
— Вы видели только отрывки сцен, но не все вместе. Я говорю вам, вы и все остальные будут поражены!  
  
      Они и правда видели только части фильма, пока его монтировали, так что Луи уже знает, как легка и непринужденна на экране химия между ними. И он не может себе представить, на что это будет похоже в конечном итоге.  
  
      Свет в зале гаснет, когда все начинают занимать свои места. Луи садится рядом со своей матерью, а Гарри со своими родителями по другую сторону от него, так что они оказываются рядом.  
  
      Его сердце нервно колотится от волнения, когда Джеймс заканчивает введение, и последний из огней гаснет. Экран перед ним загорается, и Луи глубоко вдыхает, потому что впервые в день премьеры за все эти годы нервы одержали над ним верх.  
  
      Его мать быстро хватает его за руку, поощряюще сжимая ее, как и всегда, но он не чувствует этого, не знает даже, как правильно дышать, пока Гарри не делает то же самое. Луи улыбается, но не сразу отпускает его руку, наклоняясь, чтобы в переполненной комнате поцеловать его в губы и прошептать, что он любит его. У Луи есть на это много времени до того, как начнется музыка, и из лесистой местности на весь экран покажут самолет.  
  
      Луи уже думал, что по их с Гарри съемкам действительно можно узнать что-то особенное. Каждый момент, проведенный вместе на площадке, был пропитан особой энергией, так что неудивительно, что он влюбился в Гарри так быстро, а теперь еще мог стать свидетелем их отношений в качестве стороннего наблюдателя, так что вскоре он понял, почему Джеймс всегда был в курсе того, что происходит, и почему они не смогли сохранить свои чувства в тайне.  
  
      Они действительно светились на экране, даже во время эмоциональных или драматических сцен. Следует признать, что Луи всегда был немного самовлюбленным, он любил смотреть на себя и свои выражения лица, критикуя, но сегодня все, что он может делать — это сосредоточиться на Гарри, на том, как великолепно он выглядит, даже если он весь изрезан и перевязан на экране. Он даже чувствует себя неловко от того, что во время интервью дразнил Гарри по поводу его волос и грима, потому что даже со всеми усилиями художников, пытающимися заставить его выглядеть хрупким и потрепанным, красота Гарри все еще видна.  
  
      Сцену, где Луи едва ли не застрелился, трудно смотреть всем, даже ему. Он бросает взгляд на свою маму, которая не перестает плакать с самого начала фильма, когда самолет вышел из строя и пошел вниз. Он не может ей сказать, чтобы она не расстраивалась из-за его роли, что это не его жизнь, и ее сын бы никогда так не поступил, поэтому он берет ее за руку и крепко сжимает, чтобы дать понять, что он рядом. Гарри выглядит немного подавленным, словно вот-вот заплачет, но он просто поражен профессионализмом Луи и с облегчением выдыхает, когда Луи не спускает курок, а отвечает на телефонный звонок.  
  
      После попытки самоубийства, которая была в середине фильма, остальные сцены были не такими мрачными, так что все немного расслабились, кроме Луи, который даже не мог дышать, зная, что дальше должна идти их с Гарри любовная сцена. Он думает, что будет так же тяжело смотреть, как и эпизод с пистолетом, но только потому, что тут он будет почти голым.  
  
      Джеймс послал ему этот отредактированный момент почти десятком разных способов, чтобы Луи в итоге посмотрел его, но он не мог сделать это, не покраснев, и, закрыв ноутбук, просто дрочил на Гарри. Луи надеется, что сейчас все будет иначе, и ему не придется ни о чем беспокоиться.  
  
      Сцена начинается с того, что Гарри едва ли не уходит от него, и Луи съеживается, пытаясь просочиться через спинку сидения кинотеатра. Но ничего не выходит.  
  
      Луи наблюдает, как на экране Гарри немного подается вперед, и их персонажи впервые целуются. Их прикосновения осторожны и невинны, и Луи хочется лепетать о том, как же мило они выглядят, как прекрасен Гарри, но все это пропадает, когда пальцы Луи запутываются в кудрях Гарри, а их языки переплетаются, поцелуй становится страстным, и видно, как они сражаются за господство в нем.  
  
      Луи хочет закрыть глаза и, возможно, даже уши, когда они переходят в спальню и начинают раздеваться. Их обнаженные тела заставляют Луи чувствовать себя слишком жарко в прохладной комнате, когда они двигаются к кровати. Он чувствует сейчас себя так же, как и в день съемок, когда голова Гарри падает на подушку так, как и велел Джеймс.  
  
      Луи говорит себе, что эта сцена вышла лучше, чем необходимо было, поэтому он резко поворачивает голову и оглядывает всех присутствующих в кинотеатре, которые сидят с открытым ртом и улыбаются, а их глаза прикованы к экрану, что подтверждает, что он и Гарри _слишком_ хорошо справились со своими ролями.  
  
      К счастью, Гарри крупным планом — последний кадр, который он должен был терпеть, но на самом деле все не было так плохо, просто он и Гарри слишком заигрались на камеру. Каждый толчок Луи, которым он извлекает из Гарри совершенно искренние звуки, заставляют его желать умереть, потому что это видят все в этой комнате. Сцена невероятно страстная, что он даже сглатывает, когда видит, как он впивается зубами в кожу Гарри. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что сделал это в присутствии стольких людей, а отчаянный всхлип Гарри заставляет Луи вспомнить, как его бедра дрожали вокруг его талии в тот день.  
  
      Луи откашливается и мотает головой, когда вспоминает, что съемочной день закончился тогда минетом от Гарри, и он чувствует, как возбуждается. Они окружены людьми, поэтому Луи не двигается, чтобы никто не заметил бугорок в его штанах. Его мама все еще в этом зале, и есть некоторые вещи, которые он не хотел, чтобы она знала, например, что он возбуждается от одного только вида секса между ним и его другом, так что Луи старается сосредоточиться хотя бы на лысине впереди сидящего человека.  
  
      Сцена наконец заканчивается, и наступает другая. Никто в комнате не поворачивается в его сторону, как он ожидал этого. Даже его мама все еще прикована взглядом к экрану, и он наклоняется вперед, замечая, что Джеймс, Найл и Лиам со своих мест удивляются ему.  
  
      Луи благодарен, что в зале достаточно темно, чтобы никто не мог увидеть, как сильно он покраснел, когда Гарри наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо.  
  
— Даю нам четыре с половиной звезды за эту сцену.  
  
      Луи должен смотреть на Гарри, который просыпается в постели на следующее утро у него в квартире, но любопытство берет верх, и он отворачивается от экрана.  
  
— А почему не пять? — спрашивает он, интересуясь, что именно они могли сделать в этом кадре помимо самого секса, чтобы получить от Гарри высокий балл.  
  
      Луи закатывает глаза, когда Гарри усмехается и отвечает:  
  
— Потому что тут нет голой попы Томлинсона.  
  
      Луи пихает его в бок, потому что, честно говоря, он не должен был этого делать.  
  


***

  
      Фильм заканчивается тем, что показывают героев на третий год после аварии, они все еще учатся жить, пытаются смириться со всем, но уже вместе. Аплодисменты, обрушившиеся на них после того, как включают свет, впечатляют.  
  
      Они снова должны выйти на ковровую дорожку, но на этот раз поговорить с интервьюерами насчет своих впечатлений после первого просмотра фильма, а также то, как, по их мнению, отреагирует публика, потому что он выходит в прокат уже завтра.  
  
      Вскоре они уходят, но на этот раз Гарри и Луи садятся в одну машину, потому что теперь нет необходимости следовать правилам. Они едут до дома вместе с Лиамом, Найлом и родителями, и все заходят внутрь, желая продолжить этот прекрасный вечер. В конце концов они оказываются на кухне, и мама Луи до сих пор не может поверить, что в холодильнике сына есть еда. И она искренне благодарит за это Гарри.  
  
      Их матери сняли туфли, мужчины — пиджаки, чтобы было удобно ужинать и общаться друг с другом, как будто они делали это всю жизнь. Луи понимает, что никогда не чувствовал в доме столько любви, он смотрит на всех и не может представить, что это все реально. Мама просто обожает его парня, а он сам, похоже, тоже нравится родителям Гарри. Их агенты — самые лучшие помощники во всем мире, и они тоже вместе, и всякий раз, когда Луи смотрит на Гарри, он чувствует, что ему повезло. Их съемочная группа тоже оказалась очень дружной, так что Луи считает, что лучше и быть не может.  
  
      Найл и Лиам вскоре собираются уходить. Они подходят к каждому, чтобы обнять его и попрощаться, пообещав, что приедут завтра утром, ближе к обеду.  
  
— Даже не думай будить меня своими телефонными звонками или отвратительными письмами завтра, — предупреждает Луи и заключает Лиама в крепкие объятия. Лиам ухмыляется, потому что он даже и не думал делать то, о чем только что сказал ему Луи.  
  
— Понял, но я думал, ты очень хочешь посмотреть некоторые новые сценарии после премьеры. Ты должен вернуться в строй, приятель.  
  
— Я бросаю это дело, — невозмутимо отвечает Луи.  
  
— Да, верно, — закатывает глаза Лиам на эту ложь. — В тридцать шесть?  
  
— Мне тридцать _пять_ , засранец, — поправляет его Луи, когда Гарри подходит к ним, чтобы тоже это сделать. Они смотрят друг на друга через всю комнату, поэтому Лиам снова закатывает глаза.  
  
      Наконец он и Найл подходят к двери, но не раньше, чем отпустят пару шуток о нем, и Гарри просто говорит о том, как именно закончится их ночь. Лиам и Найл улыбаются, словно дураки, и Луи буквально умоляет их перестать говорить о сексе в присутствии их родителей. К счастью, им кажется это смешным, и они продолжают дразнить их по поводу той интимной сцены еще очень долго, и все это время щеки Луи пылают. Вскоре родители отправляются спать. Луи не знает, от комментариев ли Лиама и Найла это, или они просто устали, но, скорее всего, все вместе.  
  
      Луи выдыхает, когда он снимает оставшуюся часть костюма, и его части падают на пол вокруг него, пока он раздевается. Он хочет наклониться и собрать все, но тут чувствует, как Гарри обнимает его со спины и покрывает его шею нежными поцелуями.  
  
— Ты был так удивителен этой ночью, — шепчет он.  
  
      Тепло его губ — прекрасное чувство после такого долгого дня и ночи, и Луи тает от каждого прикосновения. Вскоре он поворачивается в его руках так, чтобы они стояли лицом к лицу, и Гарри легко направляет его в сторону кровати. Его рот оставляет след из маленьких мурашек, спускающихся вниз по его груди к животу.  
  
      Гарри считает своим долгом обязательно напомнить ему про диету и тренировки для фильма, пока оставляет небольшие засосы вдоль его тела. Луи гордится собой от проделанной работы, потому что он ел только одни эти гребаные салаты и потел по крайней мере два раза в неделю, чтобы прийти в форму. И даже не смотря на то, что сделал он это только ради фильма, теперь он попытается все сохранить.  
  
— Ты тоже был великолепен, Хазза. — И Гарри сияет от его комплимента. — Ты был словно Спящая красавица, хоть был и весь изрезан в своей больничной койке.  
  
      Гарри смеется над ним, оставив еще один поцелуй около пупка, и ложится рядом с ним лицом к лицу. Они долгое время лежат в тишине, прежде чем Гарри начинает говорить.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что всем понравится, — отвечает он, слегка нахмурившись. Луи тоже сводит брови вместе, потому что не понимает, что так беспокоит Гарри. Их фильм вышел потрясающим, как и интервью. Люди были рады видеть Луи, особенно когда поняли, что он и Гарри не только работали вместе, но и все-таки встречаются.  
  
— В мире не существует людей, которым не понравится фильм с тобой, любимый. Все завтра пойдут и посмотрят его, а мы проведем весь день и всю ночь в Интернете, читая о том, как же им он понравился.  
  
      Ямочки на щеках Гарри говорят о том, что он улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю, что фильм удивительный, я просто хочу, чтобы тяжелая работа Джеймса, съемочной группы и твоя… Чтобы она была оценена по заслугам.  
  
      Гарри, похоже, никогда не включает себя в такие списки, хотя он заслуживает этого не меньше. Луи всегда будет добавлять его имя, даже если тот не хочет.  
  
— Мы все работали так же усердно, как и ты, Хазз. Если нас и будут номинировать, то ставлю все свои награды, что это будешь ты.  
  
— Ох, — Гарри легонько щипает его за бок. — Неужели ты любишь меня больше, чем свои трофеи? Это так мило.  
  
      Луи в ответ пинает его ногой.  
  
— Я бы любил тебя больше, если бы ты так сильно меня не бесил, — говорит он ему.  
  
      Гарри тянется к нему с поцелуем в качестве извинений, притягивая Луи ближе к себе. Луи же любит Гарри больше всего на свете, даже если его жизни будут угрожать, он никогда не откажется от него. Они нашли друг друга благодаря фильму, поэтому он всегда будет особенным для них, но Луи бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хочет, чтобы команда была признана, о чем и говорил Гарри. Они все заслуживают этого, и он надеется, что Академия тоже поймет это.


	6. Chapter 6

      Никогда поклонники Луи не были так взволнованны по поводу выхода его нового фильма. Они всегда поддерживают его и все проекты, в которых он снимается, но Луи честно не видел их такими пораженными. Похвалы и признания становится еще больше, когда присоединяются фанаты Гарри с неизменной верностью во все , что тот делает.   
  
\- Людям интересно, будет ли вторая часть, - говорит Гарри со своей стороны дивана.   
  
      Его ноги достают до пола, волосы красиво завиваются на подушке, а кончики едва касаются бедра Луи. Тот перебирает пряди пальцами, привлекая его внимание.   
  
\- Им все равно. Они просто хотят еще одну сцену с сексом. - Луи видит своих поклонников насквозь даже через такие невинные твиты .   
  
\- Нет, не думаю. Тут и откровенно просят еще одну горячую сцену, так что вряд ли кто-то играет в скромников, - смеется он.   
  
      Нет необходимости записывать еще один момент с сексом. Их любовная сцена показала все, и даже больше, поэтому фильм стоит в разделе эротики.   
  
\- Скажи им, что мы спросим у Джеймса насчет второй части, - ухмыляется луи.   
  
\- Я это уже сделал. Он сказал, что _мир пока НЕ готов_ .   
  
      Луи соглашается.   
  
      Он бросает свой телефон на столик и с громким выдохом облокачивается на диван . Они уже несколько часов просто так сидят и читают все реакции и обзоры , голова и глаза Луи начинают болеть. Похоже, сказывается его возраст.   
  
      Он слышит, как стукнул рядом с его телефон Гарри, а затем пара знакомых рук притягивает его, укладывая голову на грудь. Он вздыхает, когда Гарри начинает играть с его волосами.   
  
\- Головная боль?   
  
\- Уже нет, - бормочет луи. Он готов лежать так часами, даже днями, потому что это потрясающее чувство. Гарри целует его в макушку, а затем пальцами массирует напряженные шею и плечи.   
  
\- Боже. Если уж ты начал это, то не останавливайся.   
  
      И Гарри надавливает руками чуть сильнее, отчего Луи случайно стонет.   
  
\- Тебе хорошо?   
  
      Чертовски потрясающе, но Луи может только вяло кивнуть головой.   
  
\- Проведение исследований - тяжелая работа, - удается сказать ему через пару минут.   
  
      Он поглаживает грудь Гарри, чувствуя вибрацию от его смеха.   
  
\- Это твиттер, любимый. От него невозможно устать.   
  
      Губы Гарри обхватывают его ухо, руки же плавно массируют все тело. Он невесомо касается губами его шеи и плеч, пытаясь заставить Луи чувствовать, будто тот летает по воздуху.   
  
\- Это так ... Ох, - Луи не может описать это. Фантастично? Невероятно? Гарри смеется над тем, что его мозг не в состоянии функционировать в данный момент .   
  
\- Знаешь, мне бы хотелось стащить с тебя всю эту одежду и тут же отнести в теплую ванную , - говорит он скрипучим голосом, слишком близко к уху Луи, что тот даже начинает дрожать.   
  
\- _Вместе_ , - поправляет его Луи, затаив дыхание, когда Гарри кусает его за затылок. - В пойдем Мы ванную _вместе._ \- И он чувствует улыбку Гарри от его предложения.   
  
\- Ты хочешь это? - Спрашивает он, как будто не знает, как Луи любит принимать с ним ванны. Ответ на этот вопрос как всегда будет положительным.   
  
\- Может, используем одну из бомбочек для ванн?   
  
      Луи сначала смеялся над этим, пока однажды не вошел в ванную, где Гарри лежал в ароматной темной блестящей воде после особо тяжелой тренировки в тренажерном зале , и с тех самых пор они зацепили Луи.   
  
\- Конечно, - усмехается гарри. - Но, может, выберем другой способ купаться?   
  
      Нет, точно нет. Не тогда, когда руки и губы Гарри особенно желанны.   
  
      Гарри велит ему идти раздеваться, пока сам он отправляется все подготавливать. Но этого не требуется, потому что Луи уже мчится в спальню.   
  
      Когда он заходит в ванную комнату, Гарри нагибается над ванной в своей самой маленькой паре нижнего белья , и Луи понимает, что он ее еще не видел. Его волосы собраны назад в пучок, тело выглядит сильным, крепким и отточенным в свете ламп, что у Луи руки чешутся прикоснуться к нему. Он сглатывает, когда Гарри оглядывается на него через плечо и улыбается , показывая ямочки.   
  
\- Ты идешь?   
  
      Луи кивает и подходит к нему, бросая быстрый взгляд на воду. Та уже наполовину окрасилась различными оттенками синего и розового и шипела у самой поверхности . И пахла потрясающе.   
  
\- Я выбрал на свой вкус, - объясняет гарри, закрывая кран с водой и опуская руку в красочную ванную . У него целый ящик посвящен таким вещам и другой купальной косметике , названия которой Луи не знает. Все, что он знает, так это то, что вода выглядит потрясающе, и что он собирается немедленно погрузиться в нее.   
  
      Он тут же заводится, когда Гарри подходит ближе к нему и осторожно стягивает с себя нижнее белье . Он откидывает его прочь, осторожно переступает через край ванны и поворачивается. Он протягивает Луи руку, помогая тому забраться внутрь.   
  
      Вода теплая и очень приятна коже, когда он ложится спиной на грудь Гарри так же , как они сидели на диване, вот только в горячей воде он чувствует себя в миллион раз лучше .   
  
      Гарри складывает руки чашечкой, набирая в них теплую воду и наливая ее ему на плечи , втягивая носом запах у шеи, продолжая массировать кожу пальцами. Луи интересно, бьется ли у него пульс, потому что сейчас он спокоен и расслаблен, и единственное, что он способен чувствовать, это исходящий от воды горячий пар.   
  
\- Как сейчас твоя голова? - Шепчет Гарри.   
  
      Луи уже и забыл, что она у него болела   
  
\- Удивительно, - вздыхает луи. Он прижимается к Гарри плотнее и чувствует его стояк так же , как когда они впервые оказались в ванной вместе. - А ты как? Я чувствую, как кое-что упирается мне в спину, - ухмыляется он.   
  
\- Ох извини, - хихикает он, чувствуя неловкость. - Я стараюсь вести себя сдержанно.   
  
      У Луи в арсенале есть много слов, способных описать член Гарри, но сдержанный явно не является одним из них.   
  
      Луи видит и свою эрекцию под водой. Он медленно перемещает руку вниз и открыто дразнит себя . Поцелуи Гарри на его шее становятся немного более аккуратными , когда тот понимает, что делает Луи.   
  
      Он чувствует себя таким мягким и податливым, что не требуется много времени, как он начинает дрожать от своих же прикосновений. Вода хлюпает вокруг них, когда Луи двигает бедрами по низу живота Гарри, его веки тяжелеют, когда их тела так близко, и сами собой закрываются. Гарри опускает голову и заглядывает ему через плечо, Луи же не дает ему времени отдышаться, совершая бедрами круговые движения.   
  
      Когда он снова открывает глаза, они темнее, чем раньше, из-за того, что Гарри накрыл его руку своей, крепче сжимая кольцо пальцев вокруг члена мужчины. Другую же руку он запускает в волосы Луи.   
  
      Луи интересно, как быстро это закончится, потому что они только начали. Ласки Гарри настолько совершенны, что дыхание сбивается, а ноги сводит судорогой.   
  
\- А сейчас тебе хорошо? - Спрашивает Гарри, хотя очевидно, что Луи уже на седьмом небе от счастья. Он занимается сексом с Гарри в ванной, которая выглядит как космос. И это лучше, просто чем _хорошо_ .   
  
\- Да, - ЛУИ дышит, вновь набирая темп, задавая его руке Гарри.   
  
\- Но ты все еще думаешь о тех людях в твиттере ?   
  
      Луи в ответ мотает головой. Гарри всегда любит поговорить во время секса. Это доходит до абсурда, особенно когда Луи отсасывает ему, но именно в такие моменты они чувствуют особое уединение . Глубокий голос заставляет тепло распространиться по телу луи, и он чувствует, как сосет под ложечкой.   
  
\- Так я прав?   
  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Луи и тут же представляет себе его лицо , когда тот кончит.   
  
\- Серьезно? - Дышит Гарри, иногда поскуливая. - А о чем ты будешь думать, когда выиграешь и заберешь наконец Оскар?   
  
      Заданный ритм заставляет Луи послать все в черту, когда он протяжно стонет. Уже и он об ЭТОМ думать Кем _забыл_ .   
  
\- Наш, - поправляет он, слыша, как бьется сердце в ушах. Он пытается вновь начать двигаться, но выходит уже не так гладко, как раньше, и он задыхается, когда произносит « _Наш_ фильм через ».   
  
\- Фильм наш, но Оскар - _твой_ , - кивает гарри, толкаясь в ослабевшее тело Луи.   
  
\- Гарри, - предупреждает он, чувствуя, как закипает с каждой секундой.   
  
      Он хочет, чтобы эта вещь была его. Каждый раз, когда Гарри говорит о том, о чем Луи мечтает уже столько лет, убивает в нем все, кроме мысленного образа наконец заполучить желаемое.   
  
\- Ты заберешь его, детка, - обещает гарри, скользя по рукой его члену, но делая это с гораздо большим усердием. Луи знает, что может кончить в любую секунду, но он хватается за каждое слово, слетающее с губ Гарри. - Ты выиграешь у всех на глазах. Даже перёд МакКонахи. И он будет смотреть, в как _Серия_ ночь _ты_ уходишь с победой.   
  
      Луи не уверен, нормально ли, что от одного только имени Мэттью МакКонахи он готов кончить , но он и Гарри уже на грани, и это беспокоит, поэтому как только Гарри говорит это, Луи кончает и видит миллион маленьких звездочек и вспышек огней под закрытыми веками ,   
  
      Он обнимает Гарри за шею, когда позволяет ему полностью войти в себя, и слушает о том, что он как никогда заслуживает получить Оскар в эту ночь . Луи точно чувствует, когда Гарри тоже готов кончить, и только начинает усиленно двигать бедрами над ним, как вдруг Гарри останавливается.   
  
      Луи открывает глаза; мыслей в голове так много, но он может сосредоточиться только на воде, которая все еще похожа на космос, хотя цвета все смешались. В ванной комнате даже не пахнет сексом, только цветами, и это прекрасно.   
  
      Гарри тянет его подбородок и целует в губы, и его грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается. Становится холодно, но он слишком ленив, чтобы дотянуться до крана за спиной и включить горячую воду . Она почти достает до краев, и Гарри предлагает самую лучшую идею: просто выйти.   
  
      Луи вытирается большим пушистым полотенцем и отправляется прямо в спальню , пока Гарри убирает все за ними. Луи не спорит, когда дело доходит до уборки, и когда Гарри возвращается к нему, он уже под одеялом. Он отстраняется, когда Гарри прижимается в нему, и его кожа слишком холодная, хотя в доме тепло.   
  
\- Я замерз, - говорит он, пряча холодный нос в шее Луи.   
  
\- Правда? Я думал, что мистер-журнальчик-Семнадцать слишком горяч для этого мира, - наигранно удивляется он. Гарри специально касается его ледяными руками.   
  
\- Заткнись. Ты тоже был на обложке Cosmo.   
  
\- Подожди, вообще-то это журнал для взрослых. Там дают советы по сексу и все такое.   
  
\- Все такое? - Смеется Гарри. - У тебя есть фотография завистливого МакКонахи Мэттью? Мы должны послать ее в редакцию.   
  
      Гарри единственный, кто виноват в этой ситуации, но Луи не указывает на это.   
  
\- Ты же не сделаешь это?   
  
\- Нет, - улыбается он.   
  
      Они какое-то время лежат в тишине, пока Гарри не начинает казаться, что Луи спит, но потом он чувствует теплые губы на своей шее .   
  
\- Знаешь, все, что я сказал, правда. Ты действительно выиграешь, любимый.   
  
      Живот Луи скручивает, и улыбка освещает его лицо после слов Гарри.   
  
\- Но я даже не номинирован, - напоминает ему Луи, хотя он надеется, что будет там. Он надеется, что они все будут там.   
  
\- Не важно, - зевает гарри. - Ты все равно победишь.   
  
      Луи засыпает в надежде, что интуиция не подведет его парня.  
  


***

  
      Месяц спустя Лиам посылает ему самый зловещий текст, который Луи когда-либо получал.   
  
       _«Будь настороже. И постарайся выспаться »._  
  
      Все тело Луи замирает. Постарайся выспаться? Он будет счастлив, если вообще сможет уснуть сегодня вечером, потому что завтра решается вся его судьба.   
  
      Все происходит слишком быстро. Ему нужно немного больше времени, чтобы подготовить себя на тот случай, если его не номинируют. Академия состоит из кучки идиотов, которые не могут назвать точное время выпуска списка номинантов , и ему кажется, что он вытопчет в полу дыру, пока будет ждать. Ему это не нравится, и он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри был с ним рядом и помог ему успокоиться .   
  
-  _Ты не можешь приехать и подождать со мной?_ \- Спрашивает Луи. Это ужасно просить Лиама прийти и отвлечь его, но Гарри уже почти неделю работает в Глазго над своим новым фильмом , и Луи думал, что тот вернется раньше, чем список будет вывешен, но оказалось, что он ошибся, потому что этот день настает завтра. И почему они просто не могли подождать до следующей недели ?   
  
-  _Мы вчера виделись. Я занят,_  - отвечает Лиам на нытье друга. Найл сейчас в Глазго с Гарри, так что нет ничего, что могло бы так занять Лиама. Луи говорит ему это, и уже через полчаса Лиам ворчливо стоит на пороге его дома с сумкой , перекинутой через плечо.   
  
\- Лиам! Какой сюрприз, Приятель! Что привело тебя сюда?   
  
      Лиам молча закатывает глаза.   
  
\- Ты пригрозил заменить меня американским агентом, если я этого не сделаю.   
  
\- Как хорошо, что ты пришел, - улыбается луи, отходя в сторону, чтобы друг вошел. Луи не знает, почему тот жалуется, но это в любом случае связано с ожиданием, поэтому они должны страдать вместе, как самые настоящие друзья.   
  
      Они наполовину опустошили контейнер мороженого и выпили около трех литров пива , пока Джеймс Бонд создавал фоновый шум, и тут Луи решает поведать другу то, что так тревожило его всю ночь.   
  
\- А что, если меня номинируют, и я в конечном итоге выиграю, как все и говорят? - Спрашивает он. - Что тогда?   
  
      Лиам отвечает, даже не глядя на него, сосредоточив все внимание на последней клубнике.   
  
\- Тогда ты должен подготовить свою речь заранее, чтобы они не смогли перемотать музыку и прогнать твою задницу со сцены .   
  
      Луи уже несколько раз представлял себе, как пройдет вручение Оскара. И его бы, наверное, так контузило, что он бы не смог поблагодарить всех этих людей , а просто стоял бы и смотрел на них. Эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться.   
  
\- Я знаю, Ли, но что, если _только_ меня номинировали? Что, если я получу то, о чем так долго мечтал, но никто другой не получит должного внимания? - Ему нравится быть в центре внимания, но он не хочет, чтобы другие были обделены. Он хочет, чтобы его друзья разделили с ним радость победы. Это будет справедливо.   
  
      Лиам поворачивается к нему, его взгляд уже не такой злой, и он спокойно объясняет все Луи под биты КАЗИНО Рояль.   
  
\- Найл сказал, что Гарри все равно, и он будет радоваться только твоей победе. И я уверен, Джеймс тоже. Даже если этот год не его, он будет рад за тебя, - Лиам вытягивается и протягивает ему руку как знак того , что все будет в порядке. Луи рад, что друг понимает его. И он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы Гарри был сейчас здесь.   
  
      Его телефон вибрирует сразу же, как Луи подумал о нем.   
  
       _«Я уже ложусь спать, поэтому хотел сказать тебе кое-что важное. Я люблю тебя, не ешь мороженое на одном дыхании, и я с нетерпением жду, когда завтра увижу твое имя в списке номинантов! »_  
  
      Луи улыбается себе и пустому контейнеру мороженого. Он чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, когда Лиам замечает его легкую улыбку.   
  
       _«Это Лиам все съел, - лжет луи. - Надеюсь, твое имя тоже будет там, и оно не будет завершать список »._  
  
       _« Наши имена будут так близко, что они могли бы протянуть руки и коснуться друг друга »._  
  
      Луи кусает губы и отвечает:   
  
       _« Это так трогательно. Но я надеюсь, что и другие имена тоже там будут. Мы же не хотим заставить их ревновать. »_  
  
       _« Они могут закрыть глаза или же смотреть. Я не против »_ , - шутит Гарри через сообщение.   
  
      Луи фыркает, смеясь над ним, пока печатает новое сообщение, которое не будет выставлять Гарри еще большим идиотом.   
  
       _«Я люблю тебя»_ , - ЛУИ печатает. Ему нравится это делать, просто говорить Гарри, что он любит его, когда его сердце требует в очередной раз напомнить ему , кому оно принадлежит.   
  
      Он знает, что Гарри скажет то же самое, он всегда так поступает, но живот Луи скручивает, когда телефон вновь вибрирует.   
  
      «Я тоже люблю тебя, Лу. Я обязательно позвоню тебе. Обещаю.хх »   
  
      Луи прижимает свой телефон к груди, как будто слова Гарри значат гораздо больше, чем тот вкладывал в них.  
  


***

  
      Луи просыпается от беспричинного беспокойства, хотя он думал, что вообще не заснет этой ночью.   
  
      Луи поворачивается на бок, открывает глаза и видит Лиама с открытым ртом и стекающей по подбородку слюной на подушку рядом. Луи хмурится и переворачивается на другой бок, стараясь не смотреть на это. Его бедным глазам еще рано такое видеть.   
  
      Он сразу же хватает свой телефон, чувствуя, что волнение не проходит с тех пор, как он проснулся.   
  
      Быстрый поиск в твиттере позволяет ему понять, что ничего не изменилось, но, кажется, он не единственный, кого волнует это, потому что тег вывели в мировые.   
  
      Он прокручивает различные ссылки, пока нетерпение не начинает брать вверх, и он чувствует себя еще более беспомощным, читая мнения и том, какие актеры и актрисы должны быть номинированы. Большинство людей выбирают Гарри в этом году, другие же категорически против, и Луи ненавидит их. Его разум заставляет его закрыть приложение, прежде чем он натворит каких-либо глупостей.   
  
      Он бросает свой телефон к подножию кровати и будит Лиама , чтобы тот мог отвлечь его от гнева, рождающегося в груди, или от болей в животе из-за нервов.   
  
\- Ли, проснись.   
  
      Он отвечает низким ворчанием.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит он, пряча голову под подушкой, чтобы скрыть слюнявое и помятое сном лицо, хотя Луи уже и так все видел.   
  
\- Проснись ... Они опубликовали список, - пытается он. Лиам знает, что тот врет, поэтому отвечает:   
  
\- Ты не кричишь, не плачешь и не злорадствуешь. Нет никаких списков. Спи.   
  
      Луи закатывает глаза и подавляет в себе желание столкнуть друга с кровати . Найл заслуживает Оскар за безграничное терпение по отношению к Лиаму каждый день.   
  
\- Я приготовлю нам завтрак, пока мы ждем, - делает последние попытки Луи поднять своего ленивого агента. Все, что тот делает, это укрывается с головой и бормочет что-то про то, что еда Луи вообще не съедобная. В конце концов, он вынужден прибегнуть в физическому насилию, щипая за нежную кожу на задней части шеи Лиама , утверждая, что это вышло случайно.   
  
      Луи спрашивает, что бы тот хотел из яиц, когда наконец пришел на кухню. Он видел, как Гарри готовил глазунью, поэтому он безумно счастлив, когда Лиам просит это, а не что-то другое.   
  
      Гарри нет всего несколько дней, но для Луи они кажутся вечностью. И он начинает нервничать еще больше, когда разбивает яйцо, и желток остается ровно в центре, как он и должен быть. Он даже твитнул эту картинку, зная, что никто никогда не поверит, что он умеет красиво жарить яичницу.   
  
      Он и Лиам съедают половину завтрака, когда звонит телефон Луи, и тот чуть не опрокидывает свой чай, пытаясь ответить на него.   
  
\- Не рано ли для игры в шеф-повара? - Тянет Гарри из своего гостиничного номера в Глазго. Судя по звуку его голоса, он проснулся не раньше нескольких минут назад. - Как спалось?   
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает луи. - Я немного ворочался. Для А Лиам пускал слюни, как вулкан. Ничего необычного.   
  
\- Сотый раз повторяю, я не пускал слюни, - Лиам настаивает, сверля его взглядом через весь стол.   
  
\- Найл делает то же самое, - смеется Гарри на другом конце телефона.   
  
\- Фу! Как некультурно, - Луи корчит Лиаму рожицу. - Эти двое достойны друг друга.   
  
      Лиам закатывает глаза и хватает свой телефон. Он начинает что-то усердно искать там, покидая кухню. Луи слышит ворчливый голос своего агента, когда тот сворачивает за угол.   
  
-  _Слышал, что они говорили о нас, хотя это абсолютная неправда!_  
  
\- Ну вот, Лиам ушел, - сообщает луи.   
  
\- О, наш злой план сработал. Найл тоже ушел, - смеется он. Луи слышит шелест на другом конце телефона, как если бы Гарри сел или наоборот прилег. - Топ Все А _честно_ скажи мне. Ты нервничаешь?   
  
\- Нет, я не волнуюсь, - пожимает плечами Луи, хотя Гарри не может этого видеть. Это ложь, но Луи думает, что если скажет это, то она обернется правдой.   
  
-  _Тебя_ ничего НЕ тревожит? - Смеется Гарри. - Звучит подозрительно.   
  
\- Заткнись. Я просто стараюсь быть похожим на тебя, - говорит он ему.   
  
\- Что? - Дуется на него Гарри через трубку. - Ты не сможешь, я слишком красив и харизматичен.   
  
\- Смотрю, у кого-то давно не болела попа. - И улыбка дергает губы Луи, когда он слышит смех Гарри. Он хочет, чтобы тот вернулся домой. - Я скучаю по тебе.   
  
\- Я тоже скучаю по тебе. Я вернусь максимум на следующей неделе, это не так уж и долго. - Они затихают на несколько секунд, а затем Гарри шепчет, заставляя грудь Луи немного расслабиться. - Все будет хорошо, слышишь? У меня хорошее предчувствие насчет сегодняшнего дня. Не волнуйся.   
  
      И Луи верит ему. Он тоже чувствует, что все будет хорошо, но это не останавливает его от самопожирания.   
  
      Луи проверяет список около десятка раз, и Лиам говорит ему, это нервирует что : _их Обоих_ только больше, и просит остановиться. Что же, Луи привык к этому за девять лет, так что нисколько не удивится, если Академия не повесит список сегодня. В ней только кучка лжецов, которые сливаются тут же, когда дело доходит до вручения призов. Луи снова обиженно обновляет страницу, и, к его удивлению, на этот раз она не пуста. Похоже, все-Академия таки не соврала.   
  
      Глубокого вдоха достаточно, чтобы сказать Лиаму,-что кое-что все таки поменялось, и он пододвигается к другу ближе, заглядывая в телефон через плечо.   
  
      Луи первый раз быстро просканировал страницы, не замечая ничего, кроме смешанных букв и заголовков. Поэтому он старается успокоиться и посмотреть все во второй раз , читая людей в каждой номинации.   
  
\- Ну? - Спрашивает Лиам, и его взгляд серьезен.   
  
      Луи сразу находит свое имя, выделенное жирным шрифтом, которое написано под словами «Лучший актер». Он удивлен увидеть себя там, он всегда выкладывается так, чтобы потом получить признание за свою работу, но он не сделал ничего нового.   
  
\- Я номинирован, - отвечает он.   
  
\- Ох, поздравляю, Лу. Это круто, - как всегда говорит ему Лиам. - Кто еще там?   
  
      Луи чувствует, как тяжесть всего мира вдруг соскользнула с его плеч , когда он находит Джеймса под «Лучшим режиссером», но так удивляется, что даже дергается, когда замечает имя Гарри под номинацией «Лучший актер второго плана».   
  
\- Они оба здесь! - Сообщает Луи с большим энтузиазмом, чем утром. Он опускает голову и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя , и радостная улыбка распространяется по его лицу. Он не может в это поверить. Все вышло так, они и как _мечтали_ .   
  
      Академия все время портила ему жизнь. Он даже и не думал, что он, Джеймс и Гарри будут номинированы одновременно, но доказательством служат маленькие черные буквы прямо перед ним , и он уже не в состоянии не поверить в это или оспорить . Луи хочет даже сделать снимок экрана, так, на всякий случай.   
  
Он должен позвонить Гарри. Каждую секунду, что проходит, он должен поздравлять своего парня, и он больше не может терпеть, поэтому хватает телефон и бежит в гостиную. Гарри поднимает трубку после первого гудка. Луи старается не выкрикивать поздравления ему в телефон.   
  
\- Привет. Я хотел бы поговорить с Гарри Стайлсом ... Знаете, такой высокий, красивый подросток-сердцеед, а теперь еще и один из номинантов на Оскар .   
  
-  _Лу,_  - серьезно произносит Гарри, но он звучит очаровательно и смущенно, когда смеется. Луи может слышать улыбку и румянец в его голосе , и, Боже, Луи бы отдал все на свете, чтобы поцеловать его прямо сейчас. Но из-за разных городов он не может этого сделать.   
  
\- Так что, я могу поговорить с ним или нет? Или он слишком горд, чтобы разговаривать с такими простолюдинами, как я?   
  
      Он не может видеть Гарри, но знает, что тот сейчас закатил глаза.   
  
\- Ты номинирован на лучшую мужскую роль, идиот.   
  
\- Ох, да, точно, - равнодушно произносит он. - Я чуть не забыл.   
  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бы вряд ли забыл о таком, - смеется гарри. - Я так горжусь тобой, Лу.   
  
      Нежность в его голосе заставляет Луи закрыть глаза и желать , чтобы Гарри был с ним сейчас, чтобы они разделили вместе этот потрясающий момент. Он надеется, что Гарри может слышать, насколько это важно для Луи, когда он говорит ему, что тоже гордится им.   
  
      Его мать и еще около двадцати других людей продолжают звонить ему . Луи подозревает, что-то же самое происходит и с телефоном Гарри, но ни один из них не упомянул об этом .   
  
      Он хочет, но не возражает, когда Гарри говорит, что его семья пытается до него дозвониться. Он кивает, принимая неизбежное, когда Гарри говорит, что должен идти.   
  
\- Ладно, кинозвезда, - вздыхает луи. - Это _тяжкий груз_ людей, на которых тут же обрушивается внимание после объявления номинантов на Оскар и все такое . Я понимаю, - дразнит он.   
  
      Его живот скручивает, когда Гарри хихикает и говорит, что ненавидит его. Луи же знает, что все с точностью до наоборот. Они наконец бросают трубку, пообещав друг другу позвонить позже, когда волна желающих поздравить их людей стихнет. Телефон Луи звонит без перерыва, так что он отвечает на звонки как можно быстрее , стараясь поговорить с каждым человеком. Он принимает вызов Джеймса быстрее всех.   
  
\- ЛУЧШИЙ РЕЖИССЕР Джеймс Корден! К чему я обязан таким удовольствием? - Говорит он вместо обычного приветствия. Смех Джеймса тут же раздается из динамиков. Сердце Луи согревается от таких счастливых звуков.   
  
\- Разве я не говорил, что эта картина будет лучшей за всю историю кино ? _Три_ номинации на наш фильм через ! Не одна, не две, целых а _три_ ! Не могу в это поверить!   
  
      Луи смеется вместе с ним и все еще не может поверить , как идеально все получилось.   
  
\- Поздравляю, Джеймс. Ты заслуживаешь этого как никто другой. Этот фильм невероятен.   
  
Джеймс же принимает похвалу, но поворачивает ее обратно вокруг Луи. Он спрашивает, рядом ли Гарри, чтобы он мог и его поздравить, но Луи вынужден его разочаровать.   
  
\- Ох, прости, Луи. Жаль, что вы не вместе в такой день.   
  
      Луи же говорит ему, что это не важно, даже если Гарри упускает так многое. Их разговор длится всего несколько минут, прежде чем Джеймс вешает трубку и решает позвонить Гарри . Луи усмехается, зная, как сильно тот хотел получить от него личный звонок .   
  
      Лиам приходит в гостиную и садится рядом с ним .   
  
\- Как Найл? - Спрашивает Луи, наблюдая, как Лиам убирает телефон обратно в карман.   
  
\- Очень даже хорошо. Он рад за всех вас, за Гарри, конечно же, в особенности, но он посылает тебе свою любовь. И сердечно поздравляет.   
  
      Луи замечает тоску в глазах Лиама, когда тот говорит о своем парне.   
  
\- Иисус, Лиам Пейн, ты неужели _страдаешь_ ?   
  
\- Что? Нет! - Хмурится он.   
  
\- Да, - настаивает луи. - Ты страдаешь, потому что не можешь увидеться с Найлом? Это нормально, можешь не скрывать этого.   
  
      Лиам хмурится на него, как на сумасшедшего.   
  
\- Эм, _нет_ . Я не страдаю. Ты вообще знаешь, что это слово означает? Я скучаю по Найлу и хочу, чтобы он поскорее вернулся, но ...   
  
\- Но ты бы чувствовал себя лучше, если бы мог видеть его? Разве я не об этом тебе говорю? Бы у если _тебя_ была слетать туда Возможность, где _он_ Находится, ты бы воспользовался ей? - Глаза Луи расширяются, Лиам перестал : Чтобы из себя строить идиота и наконец _послушал_ ЕГО, вместо того, чтобы доказывать, что он не страдает.   
  
      И он точно может сказать, что Лиам слушается его.   
  
\- О, - наконец доходит до него. - То есть ты хочешь знать, не хочу ли я прямо сейчас увидеться с Найлом вместо того , чтобы страдать тут дома? - Спрашивает Лиам с надеждой в голосе. - Да, это было бы здорово.   
  
      Луи кладет руку на плечо грустного и печального Лиама .   
  
\- Не грусти, приятель, - говорит ему Луи, уже просматривая рейсы, чтобы он тоже смог поздравить Гарри лично. - Я позабочусь об этом.   
  
      Солнце уже близко к горизонту, когда Луи стучит в дверь гостиничного номера Гарри. Он ждет снаружи и еще борется с волнением, когда слышит, как копошатся с ручкой изнутри. Дверь наконец открывается достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри мог выглянуть из нее.   
  
\- Сюрприз! - Радостно восклицает Луи, не дожидаясь, когда Гарри пригласит его внутрь, и толкает дверь, бросаясь в крепкие объятия. Он видит Найла, сидящего на кресле за столом и радостно смотрящего на это , но он продолжает заглядывать за спину Луи, надеясь, что кто-то еще может войти в любой момент. И Луи точно знает, кого он ищет.   
  
\- Он, должно быть, сейчас стучится в твою дверь. Он подумал, что ты должен быть в своем номере, так что узнал у девушки на стойке регистрации, где ты остановился.   
  
      Найл тут же бросается за дверь, останавливаясь только обнять Луи и прошептать быстрое спасибо, а затем пускается по коридору, чтобы найти Лиама.   
  
      Дверь за ним закрывается, оставив Луи и Гарри в комнате одних. Зеленые глаза живые и яркие, потому что они обращены на Луи.   
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты здесь, - светится он. - Мы с Найлом даже и не думали.   
  
\- Ну, вы и не должны были. Иначе бы испортился сюрприз, - говорит луи, обвивая руками шею Гарри. Он тянет его ближе, пока их губы едва не касаются, и голова начинает кружиться, особенно когда Гарри наклоняется ниже, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними до минимума, и Луи чувствует, как дыхание в горле перехватывает.   
  
      Он слишком скучал по Гарри и не мог долго оставаться без него. Он не может не целовать его или не прикасаться к нему , хочет только вечно быть рядом с Гарри. Он как солнечный свет, и Луи просто хочет греться в его лучах.   
  
\- Ты с ума сошел, раз проделал весь этот путь сюда. Ты не должен был, - шепчет гарри, когда на мгновение отстраняется. Луи резво тянет его за волосы, улыбаясь, когда отпускает их.   
  
\- Конечно. Ты впервые номинирован на Оскар. Я бы ни за что в жизни не упустил возможности поздравить тебя лично .   
  
      Гарри кусает застенчивую улыбку, его глаза смотрят слишком нежно для того, кто утверждает, что ему безразличны такие вещи, как награды. Он выглядит таким гордым, и Луи еще никогда в жизни не был так счастлив наблюдать за чьей -то растущей уверенностью в глазах. Гарри невероятно талантливый. И Луи счастлив, что другие люди тоже начали замечать это.  
  


***

  
      После того, как Гарри отошел от шока, когда Луи оказался на пороге его номера, они вдвоем решили провести самую ленивую ночь в их жизни и заказали китайскую еду , которую они с удовольствием ели во время очередного просмотра своего фильма .   
  
      Он поворачивается в руках Гарри, замечая его закрытые глаза, но по дыханию он понимает, что тот больше не спит.   
  
\- Пора вставать, любимый.   
  
      Глубокая складка показывается между его бровями, и руки крепче обнимают Луи за талию.   
  
\- Нет, еще нет.   
  
      Луи смеется над ним и убирает волосы с лица , чтобы лучше его видеть.   
  
\- Тебе разве не нужно на встречу с тренером по теннису? - Спрашивает Луи. Лицо Гарри морщится, когда он кивает головой.   
  
\- Я не хочу. У меня все болит, и я просто хочу остаться в кровати.   
  
\- А я думал, ты просто что НЕ хочешь оставлять _меня_ , - тыкает в него Луи, обижаясь, что его нет в списке причин, почему он не хочет идти на работу.   
  
\- Нет, меня это не так сильно волнует, - ухмыляется он. Луи демонстративно пытается выбраться из его объятий, но Гарри использует все свои силы, чтобы удержать Луи рядом с собой. - Прекрати пытаться улизнуть. У меня болят руки, - ноет он.   
  
      Луи закатывает глаза. Гарри тренируется как сумасшедший для своей новой роли, и с его усердием и ответственностью он занимается с самого утра и до поздней ночи , а потом жалуется, что у него все болит. Иногда он хнычет, что его мышцы болят только потому, что сегодня тот день недели, который заканчивается на «у». Он нашел бы это жутко раздражающим, если бы Гарри не был так очарователен, когда дуется.   
  
      Луи вырывается из рук Гарри и велит ему перевернуться на живот . Луи садится ему на бедра и проводит руками вниз по его обнаженной спине.   
  
\- Ладно. Где Болит? - Спрашивает он как хороший бойфренд, каким он всегда был рядом с Гарри.   
  
\- Везде, - ноет он, заставляя Луи закатить глаза.   
  
\- У меня только две руки, - любезно напоминает ему Луи.   
  
\- Хорошо, тогда, в основном, только плечи, - жалобно говорит он, так что Луи приступает к массажу. Гарри вздыхает от его прикосновений, напряжение спадает, когда Луи начинает разминать пальцами его кожу.   
  
\- Ну как? - Спрашивает Луи через несколько минут, так и не услышав от него жалоб.   
  
\- Потрясающе, - тянет он. - Не мог бы ты спуститься немного ниже, пожалуйста?   
  
\- Дива, - бормочет луи, но делает так, как тот попросил, разминая руками мышцы спины.   
  
\- Чуть ниже? - Спрашивает Гарри через некоторое время. Он стонет, когда Луи медленно скользит к нижней части спины.   
  
      Луи улыбается, его руки теперь работают прямо над ямочками на пояснице .   
  
\- Что дальше? Хочешь, чтобы я спустился еще ниже? - Шутит он, надавливая на мышцы так, что Гарри стонет в подушку. Луи становится слишком жарко от того, как чувственно это прозвучало.   
  
\- А хочешь? - Тихо спрашивает Гарри. По тому, как отчаянно прозвучал голос Гарри, Луи кажется, что сеанс массажа подошел к концу. Ну, он на это надеется.   
  
\- Мы же сейчас о сексе говорим, да? - Спрашивает Луи, молясь о том, что это так и есть, потому что нижнее белье жмет ему после того звука , который только что издал гарри.   
  
      Прошлой ночью Гарри слишком устал после работы, а Луи изможден перелетом в Шотландию, чтобы заняться чем-то более интересным, чем простыми объятиями. И Луи будет совершенно не против оргазма теперь, когда он чувствует себя намного лучше. Его сердце пропускает пару ударов, когда Гарри соглашается заняться с ним сексом, но он застает его врасплох, когда спрашивает, а хочет ли Луи быть сегодня сверху.   
  
      На мгновение мозг Луи отключается от остального мира, когда он снова и снова повторяет в своей голове слова Гарри , и его тело начинает дрожать, потому что он слишком давно мечтал об этом.   
  
\- Ты правда хочешь этого? - Спрашивает он просто для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться. Он смотрит, как плавно спадают с плеч Гарри кудри, когда он кивает.   
  
\- А _ты_ ? Если не хочешь, мы не будем.   
  
      Луи тут же быстро качает головой и говорит, что ему это жизненно необходимо, когда Гарри начинает отступать. Он сошел с ума, если думает, что теперь сможет убедить Луи в обратном.   
  
      Он оставляет поцелуй между лопатками Гарри и несется с кровати в поисках смазки , которую он купил за день до этого. Первым делом в сумку он бросил именно ее.   
  
\- Кто-то пришел подготовленным, - ухмыляется гарри, когда садится и стягивает с себя нижнее белье. Луи смотрит, какую позу принимает Гарри, раздвигая свои ноги. Луи сглатывает при виде полностью обнаженного парня. Он пытается оставаться спокойным, пока срывает с себя одежду.   
  
\- Номинированы оба Мы на для _Оскар_ , любимый. Грех не отпраздновать это самым лучшим сексом в нашей жизни .   
  
      Правда, Луи не думал, что секс с Гарри обернется таким образом, но жаловаться он точно не собирается. Это волнует его так же, как и списки номинантов вчера утром.   
  
      Гарри тянет его для поцелуя, когда Луи склоняется над ним. Он помогает Гарри удобнее устроиться на спине и сам седлает его бедра .   
  
      Тело Гарри всегда было замечательным, но дополнительные тренировки превратили его в нечто, от которого невозможно отвести взгляда. Ему редко выпадает шанс бесстыдно смотреть на него, так что он пользуется моментом, оценивая его задницу.   
  
\- Ты же знаешь, как и что делать? - Смеется Гарри, пока Луи еще не начал.   
  
      Луи тут же отрывает взгляд от золотистой кожи перед ним .   
  
\- Естественно я знаю, - дразнится луи, покрывая пальцы смазкой. Он немного опускает его ноги, чтобы найти наиболее удобное положение и протолкнуть один палец в его отверстие . Он вводит палец, и Гарри с облегчением выдыхает в подушку.   
  
\- Тебе хорошо?   
  
      Гарри лениво кивает, тогда Луи толкает свой палец немного дальше. Он добавляет еще один, когда уверен, что тот не будет причинять ему боль, а затем еще на всякий случай, потому что Гарри еще не был снизу за все то время , что они вместе.   
  
      Луи растягивает его всего пару минут, а Гарри начинает удушливо стонать в подушку.   
  
\- Хватит, не нужно больше пальцев, - уверяет его Гарри. - Только ты рядом, - умоляет он, и Луи старается держать себя под контролем. Он быстро смазывает себя и делает то, о чем его просил Гарри, но на секунду останавливается, чтобы попросить его немного повернуться.   
  
      Гарри выглядит так же красиво, как и в тот день на съемках. Луи было тяжело держать себя при всей съемочной группе , он чувствовал желание Гарри, но это все ничто по сравнению с той волной, что захлестывает его, когда он наконец-то входит в него.   
  
      Гарри болезненно сжимается вокруг него, ногти раздирают спину, но он все равно продолжает просить Луи толкаться сильнее . Его член трется между ними, и Луи чувствует его с каждым своим толчком.   
  
      Луи знает, что это не может длиться вечно, он знает это по тому, как слабеют и дрожат бедра Гарри вокруг него, так что он старается растянуть время оргазма, чтобы не кончить раньше Гарри, хотя тот тоже был уже близко.   
  
\- Ну же. Кончи для меня, - ЛУИ дышит, стараясь подарить Гарри тот толчок, который доведет его до края. К счастью, Гарри он не требуется, и он изливается без единого звука. Луи едва успевает сделать еще толчок, как следует за ним же.   
  
      Зрение Луи немного туманно, когда он снова открывает глаза. Должно быть, он перекатился между ног Гарри в какой-то момент, потому что теперь лежит рядом с ним на подушках , тяжело дыша. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, и тот тоже смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой . Его кожа покраснела, а глаза кажутся темнее, чем обычно, и он не понимает, каким великолепным сейчас кажется для Луи.   
  
\- Если это то, как именно мы отмечаем выдвижение кандидатур, то что же мы будем делать, если выиграем?   
  
      Если они оба победят? Луи смеется от одной только мысли об этом не потому , что это невозможно, а потому, что не может поверить, какое счастье тогда поглотит его, если это случится. Гарри хохочет слишком громко для раннего времени суток, когда Луи отвечает ему:   
  
\- Нам придется запастись с тобой смазкой.


	7. Chapter 7

      У Луи складывается ощущение, что времени совсем не осталось, когда он и Гарри то и дело бегают из угла в угол своей комнаты, упаковывая вещи. Вручение Оскара в воскресенье, но Гарри продолжает настаивать на том, чтобы уехать в Голливуд на несколько дней раньше. Луи пытается сказать ему, что все приедут за день или около того, но тот как будто не слышит его, продолжая собираться.  
  
— Вот скажи мне, обязательно так спешить? — скулит Луи, когда бросает еще один костюм в свою сумку. Он терпеть не может собирать чемоданы, особенно перед таким крупным событием, что заставляет его нервничать еще сильнее.  
  
      Гарри, наверное, думает, что если он приедет в Лос-Анджелес на несколько дней раньше, то это поможет ему успокоиться, но Луи знает, что все будет наоборот. Он собирается вести себя спокойно вплоть до самого начала премии, как делал это каждый год, и даже тогда, когда начнется вручение, он не собирается поддаваться панике, если только _ни один_ из них не выиграет.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему ты против. Это же круто, когда есть время расслабиться и мысленно ко всему подготовиться. Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь.  
  
      Гарри спокойно улыбается и наклоняется, аккуратно складывая свои цветастые рубашки в чемодан. Луи закатывает глаза и капризно сует вещи в свою сумку, не заботясь о том, что они помнутся.  
  
      И вновь еще одно расстройство. Он приехал на прошлой неделе, и все вещи спокойно умещались, но не сейчас. И он не понимает, как у Гарри все так получается.  
  
      Гарри смеется над ним и над его сумкой, когда Луи берет в охапку белье и кучей заталкивает внутрь. Гарри оставляет свой безупречный чемодан и целует Луи в макушку.  
  
— Не переживай так, любимый. У тебя хорошо выходит.  
  
      Он всегда так говорит. И Луи знает, что тот всегда прав.  
  
      Луи глубоко вздыхает и кивает, обнимая Гарри. Он смотрит на одежду в сумке и снова на Луи и улыбается.  
  
— Как думаешь, хватит нижнего белья?  
  
      Луи игриво пихает его.  
  
— Не беси меня, — предупреждает он, замечая еще одну пару, свисающую с кровати. Луи берет их и бросает в чемодан. Береженого Бог бережет.  
  
      Гарри бросает взгляд на костюм для Оскара, что висит в мешке в комоде.  
  
— Возьмешь еще один костюм? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Луи хмурится, чувствуя, как давят на него все вещи, что он собирается взять с собой в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
— Зачем? — интересуется он, замечая, что у Гарри есть дополнительный костюм в его гардеробе.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо иметь запасной вариант. В любом случае, лишним не будет, — улыбнулся ему Гарри, возвращаясь к упаковке. Он убирает последнюю вещь в чемодан и красиво и равномерно застегивает его.  
  
— Хвастун, — Луи и бровью не ведет, но подходит к шкафу и все же достает еще один костюм.  
  
      Он уже полчаса застегивает свою сумку и, подняв голову, находит ухмыляющегося Гарри на кровати, который не будет помогать ему застегивать ее и складывать вещи, свисающие по краям, словно они пытаются сбежать оттуда. Луи хмурится, потому что ему интересно, как его парню удается быть лучшим буквально во всем. Гарри собрал свой чемодан меньше чем за двадцать минут.  
  
      Он не должен просить помочь ему, да и не собирается этого делать, потому что Гарри вызывается сам, чтобы тому не пришлось умолять его. И он оставляет влажный поцелуй на щеке Луи, когда молния его сумки с легкостью закрывается.  
  
— Что бы я без тебя делал? — спрашивает Луи, обнимая его за шею и с облегчением вздыхая.  
  
— Опоздал на рейс, а потом плакал, потому что пропустил бы свою награду, — фыркает Гарри. Луи согласен: все именно так бы и было.  
  


***

  
      Он еще раз убеждается, что его парень совершенно прав, когда они прибывают в аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса, и им не нужно срочно спешить домой, чтобы начать собираться на награждение. Они спокойно приезжают домой и распаковывают вещи. Они даже идут в магазин, а когда возвращаются, Гарри находит новый рецепт, чтобы в очередной раз удивить Луи своими кулинарными способностями. Они едят и слушают радио, играющее из акустической системы в комнате, и все выглядит так, как если бы они просто находились в своем доме в Англии, но нервозное состояние напоминает Луи, что они приехали не на какой-то там праздник.  
  
      Их родители, Найл и Лиам вылетают на следующий день, чтобы все это время провести с ними. Они приезжают, и дом тут же наполняется энергией и волнением. В доме Луи еще никогда не собирались столько людей, но, к счастью, он вполне может разместить всех, чтобы каждому было удобно, и получает небольшой щипок в бок от Гарри, когда тот гордо улыбается ему.  
  
— Знаешь, я даже рад, что ты купил себе такой маленький домишко для работы.  
  
      За день до церемонии вручения Оскара Луи сидит со своей матерью в гостиной, и к ним подходит Гарри и выключает телевизор.  
  
— Эй! Я же смотрю! — хмурится Луи, даже если он был слишком сонным, чтобы слышать всех этих людей на экране и их прогнозы по поводу Оскара.  
  
      Гарри игнорирует его маленький протест и прочищает горло, привлекая внимание собравшихся в комнате, как будто бы собирается сделать объявление. Луи думает, что это насчет ужина, так что он закрывает глаза, но Лиам хлопает его по руке и прожигает взглядом, чтобы тот внимательно послушал Гарри. Луи понятия не имеет, когда это Лиам стал таким устрашающим.  
  
— Что же, все знают, — начинает Гарри, улыбаясь каждому человеку в комнате, кроме Луи, — _что_ произойдет в ближайшее время, поэтому нам стоит одеться по этому случаю, чтобы успеть вовремя.  
  
      Луи смотрит вокруг, замечая много тайных улыбок, и задается вопросом, о чем, черт возьми, говорит Гарри. Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить об этом, но Гарри и его родная мать шикают на него, что он даже вздохнуть не успевает. Какого черта?  
  
      Комната пустеет, люди потихоньку разбредаются, чтобы сделать то, что сказал им Гарри. Луи, сонный и смущенный, остается на диване, и он раздражен тем, что Гарри протягивает ему руку и ведет его в спальню.  
  
— Куда мы все идем? С чего вдруг? Какого…  
  
      Гарри вновь шикает и усмехается, не объясняя, что за странности происходят вокруг.  
  
— Хватит задавать вопросы, и пойдем со мной, — командует он.  
  
      Луи и так весь на нервах по поводу Оскара, а так становится только хуже. Он не знает, зачем Гарри _зовет его с собой_ , но он замолкает и делает то, что он сказал, потому что парень выглядит слишком взволновано от того, что он там запланировал.  
  
      Гарри подходит к шкафу и протягивает ему запасной костюм, который он так настаивал взять с собой, и Луи щурится.  
  
—  _Неплохо было бы иметь запасной вариант_ , значит? — издевается Луи, а самого его очень интересует, что же это за таинственное событие такое, из-за которого Гарри захотел прилететь в Калифорнию так рано.  
  
      Гарри смеется и берет его за плечи, поворачивая в сторону ванной комнаты.  
  
— Одевайся. И поторопись. Мы должны приехать вовремя, — говорит ему Гарри, и Луи уходит, спрашивая напоследок, какого черта _тут_ вообще происходит. Гарри только ухмыляется и делает вид, что не слышит его.  
  
      Ни на один из своих вопросов он так и не получает ответа, а все остальные словно гудят от волнения, когда Луи садится в лимузин. Рука Гарри теплая и дарит покой, но Луи слишком крепко сжимает ее, словно расплачиваясь за то, что Гарри оставил его в неведении по поводу предстоящего события.  
  
— Эй, Луи, что случилось? — улыбается Найл, садясь рядом с Лиамом, и те начинают хихикать.  
  
      Луи же всех просто ненавидит.  
  
— Ничего. Просто сбит с толку, — отвечает Луи, в ужасе наблюдая, как Лиам вытаскивает свой телефон и начинает их снимать.  
  
— Скажи нам, что же так смутило тебя? — Лиам улыбается как самодовольный ублюдок. Луи переводит взгляд на семью, которая тоже участвует во всем этом спектакле, а потом опять на Лиама, и он очень хочет послать его куда подальше, даже если это запишется на камеру.  
  
— Потому что я не знаю, куда мы едем, в отличие от остальных, — вскоре отвечает Луи.  
  
      Гарри и его мать быстро переглядываются, а потом пытаются заглушить резкий смех. Гарри подносит его руку к губам для поцелуя, когда Луи отворачивается от них.  
  
— Как думаешь, любимый, куда мы едем?  
  
      Они все сведут его в могилу, потому что знают, но ничего не говорят.  
  
— В нечто настолько шикарное, что пришлось даже одеваться для этого?  
  
      Была только середина дня. Луи не уверен, что в такое время это уместно и даже требуется лимузин. Но они уже в самом центре Голливуда.  
  
— Мы подъезжаем к месту начала церемонии? Там сейчас что-то происходит? — пытается Луи.  
  
      Гарри качает головой и кусает губы.  
  
— Не совсем, но близко.  
  
      Луи закатывает глаза и отворачивается ото всех, включая Лиама и его глупый телефон, смотря в окно. Улица переполнена. Эта часть города _всегда_ была многолюдной, но сейчас тут было слишком много народу. Луи пытается вспомнить, какое сегодня число и есть ли сегодня какой-нибудь праздник, из-за чего столько людей могли заполнить улицы, как они сворачивают по бульвару.  
  
      Везде стоят папарацци, люди с плакатами, и автомобиль замедляется. Луи не понимает, о чем они говорят, но определенно слышит свое собственное имя.  
  
      Он поворачивается к Гарри, надеясь, что тот ему все объяснит, но он лишь с озорной улыбкой пожимает плечами. Никто ему так же ничего не объясняет, и машина останавливается.  
  
      На улице слишком много всего происходит, и Луи все никак не может понять, что происходит, до тех пор, пока в его мозгу что-то не щелкает. Впереди красная дорожка до самого кинотеатра, и один участок перекрыт, как если бы звезда приехала оставлять свой отпечаток руки.  
  
      Луи охает, и Лиам дружески хлопает его по плечу.  
  
— Так что, куда это мы приехали? — снова спрашивает он с широкой улыбкой на лице, когда Луи наконец понимает, что к чему.  
  
— У меня будет _звезда_ на аллее? Вы, ребята, достали мне звезду? — спрашивает Луи, не веря, что это все происходит в реальности. — Боже, _Хазза_ , — обращается он к своему парню. —  _Как ты?.._ — Луи качает головой, словно пытается разбудить себя ото сна.  
  
— Ну, это не только моя заслуга, — говорит ему Гарри. — Я и твоя мама боролись с комитетом в течение нескольких месяцев, и мы едва ли не подрались с ними, потому что нам нужна была конкретная дата. Мы хотели, чтобы это было сегодня, раз уж мы все равно прилетели к Оскару, да и все остальные тоже собрались, чтобы поддержать нас. Так что этот день как раз подходил.  
  
      Гарри выглядит таким гордым собой вместе с Джей, но в их глазах сияет гордость и за Луи, отчего перед глазами плывет из-за слез. Луи быстро приходит в себя и берет Гарри за руку.  
  
— Вы с мамой угрожали людям для того, чтобы я получил свою звезду до церемонии вручения Оскара?  
  
      Это лучшее, что кто-либо делал для него. Звездный комитет, похоже, был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать им нет. Луи может себе только представить, насколько были настойчивы и злы эти двое, лишь бы только добиться желаемого.  
  
— Угу, — кивает головой Гарри. — У тебя тоже должен быть отпечаток руки. Ты достоин самого лучшего.  
  
      Луи задыхается. Он всегда хотел встать на колени на красной ковровой дорожке и опустить пальцы во влажный цемент.  
  
      Он тянется к Гарри за поцелуем, который их родители вряд ли должны были видеть, но ему все равно. Гарри Стайлс невероятен, и он хочет целовать его всегда и везде, а не только дома за закрытыми дверьми.  
  
      Лиам несколько раз кашляет, привлекая их внимание. Гарри медленно отстраняется от него, он вялый, его улыбка слишком влажная, а ямочки появляются на покрасневших щеках, что Луи уже не в силах отвести он него взгляд.  
  
      Он наклоняется к своей матери и заключает ее в самые крепкие объятия, и его щеки горят, когда она в шутку просит его не благодарить ее так же, как и Гарри. Она все еще слишком близко к нему и шепчет, что гордится им. Все остальные чувствуют то же самое, заставляя Луи снова прослезиться. Он не знает, когда стал таким сентиментальным, но вполне не против этого.  
  
      Гарри, пододвинувшись ближе к нему, снова целует его. Лиам уже отключил камеру, потому что их семьи собираются выходить из машины. Казалось, что в целом мире остались только они вдвоем, когда Гарри нежно и бережно касается его губ. Луи полностью погружен в него, но он все еще слышит шум и волнение вокруг них снаружи.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это для меня и держал все в тайне, — смеется Луи, гадая, когда же тот успел все провернуть.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь этого, Лу. У тебя уже давно должна была быть эта звезда, — говорит он, немного раздраженный тем фактом, что это заняло так много времени.  
  
      Луи честно не было обидно, что его отпечатка не было на аллее ранее, но теперь он так взволнован, что все, о чем он может думать, это насколько же Гарри должен любить его, чтобы сделать такое просто так, безо всякой причины.  
  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Хаз.  
  
      Луи всегда говорил это, но никогда не чувствовал в полной мере. Он никогда точно не знал, насколько сильны его чувства, но он всегда продолжал говорить это, просто чтобы Гарри знал, что его любят и ценят.  
  
— Я люблю тебя сильнее, — отвечает он. Это вообще невозможно, но Луи решает не говорить ему об этом. Гарри проводит большим пальцем по его подбородку и увлекает Луи в еще один долгий поцелуй, прежде чем посмотреть в окно на камеры и людей, заполнивших улицу.  
  
— Ладно, идем. Давай уже оставим отпечаток твоей ладони на этой звезде, а потом всю ночь будем очищать твои ногти от цемента.  
  
— Звучит настолько сексуально, что уже не могу дождаться, — невозмутимо произносит Луи и открывает дверь машины.  
  
      Смех Гарри теряется в шуме, когда они выходят, и вся улица взрывается от возгласов и аплодисментов при виде них. Луи честно не может поверить, что это все происходит, и очень рад, что Гарри все же на его стороне.  
  
      Уже позже ночью Гарри смеется и смотрит на него снизу вверх, пока его голова покоится у Луи на груди. Луи же вспоминает этот день от начала и до конца. Каждый раз, когда он думает о том, что сегодня произошло, он улыбается и вздыхает так счастливо, что даже не знает, что со всем этим делать. Он не может поверить во все, что произошло за эти выходные, а ведь они еще даже не закончились.  
  
— Что? — ухмыляется Гарри, наблюдая, как медленно появляется улыбка на лице Луи.  
  
      Его волосы в беспорядке от того, что Луи всю ночь запускает в них пальцы. Его кудри торчат в разные стороны, но все равно выглядят безупречно. Луи может поклясться, что его парень не человек.  
  
— Ничего, просто думал, — отвечает Луи. Гарри садится к нему поближе, положив ладонь ему на грудь.  
  
— Нервничаешь по поводу завтра? — спрашивает он, и его зеленые глаза такие же яркие и взволнованные, как сегодня, когда Гарри смотрел на него, нагнувшегося, на Аллее славы.  
  
      В прошлые годы Луи едва ли не терял рассудок по этому поводу. Он так много думал об Оскаре, что не мог заснуть всю ночь. Он думал, что в этот раз все будет точно так же, но Гарри и его близкие все изменили, что он чувствует только радость.  
  
— Думаю, я с полной уверенностью могу сказать, что больше не волнуюсь.  
  
      Гарри закатывает глаза, потому что это его не сильно убеждает.  
  
— Просто мой замечательный парень показал мне, что не важно, выиграю я двенадцать Оскаров или вообще ни одного и никогда, в моей жизни есть люди, которые любят меня и готовы ради меня на многое, — улыбается он. — Я так счастлив, что ты один из них. У меня есть все, что нужно. И будет даже лучше, если я ничего не выиграю.  
  
      Гарри смотрит слишком мягко и трепетно, когда переплетает их пальцы вместе и оставляет теплый поцелуй на его губах.  
  
— Ох, Лу. Это самая прекрасная вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил, — восклицает он. — Как жаль, что это все неправда, — фыркает он, боковым зрением замечая, как хмурится Луи.  
  
      Он пронзительно кричит, когда пытается выдернуть свою руку, и Гарри снова смеется, продолжая крепко сжимать его.  
  
— Эй! Эти слова были _от чистого сердца_! Я это и имел ввиду! — возмущается Луи.  
  
      Гарри закатывает глаза, прожигая Луи взглядом, словно видит его насквозь.  
  
— Конечно. Но все ли будет так прекрасно, когда МакКонахи вдруг выиграет завтра второй год подряд? Тебе было бы все так же все равно, потому что теперь у тебя есть звезда на Аллее славы? — скептически спрашивает Гарри.  
  
      И хорошо, что Луи получил звезду раньше Мэттью. Иначе бы произошло что-то очень _плохое_.  
  
— Я в буквальном смысле выдерну свое кресло с пола и брошу его на сцену, если это произойдет.  
  
      Луи стоит успокоиться, иначе на церемонию его привезут на каталке, потому что его пульс слишком частый от тех картинок, что он представляет в своей голове.  
  
      Похоже, Луи _не так уж и не заботит_ все это, как он думал, и Гарри хихикает от его сконфуженного выражения лица.  
  
— Теперь ты больше _похож_ на того Луи, которого я знаю, — смеется он. — Но не волнуйся, любимый. Если ты каким-то образом сможешь бросить в них стул, я встану, и брошу еще один. И мы оба больше никогда в жизни не получим свои Оскары.  
  
— И они говорят, что романтика умирает, — бормочет Луи и щипает Гарри за бок, поощряя его.  
  
      Луи знает, что конкуренция слишком высока и что победа в итоге окажется слишком сладка, но он рад, что есть хотя бы один человек на планете, который будет расстроен так же, как он, если он проиграет, и Гарри гипотетически рискует попасть в американскую тюрьму из-за него. Это значит для него так же много, как и его новая блестящая звезда на Голливудском бульваре.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает у него Луи через какое-то время. — Что будешь делать, если все-таки выиграешь? Ты уже написал себе речь, мистер сердцеед? — дразнится он.  
  
      Луи писал и редактировал свой текст несколько недель, и за все это время он ни разу не видел, как Гарри брал в руку ручку, и знал, что он, похоже, не будет этого делать. Его подозрения подтверждаются, когда его парень беззаботно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я очень плох в таких вещах. Думаю, я просто поддамся эмоциям и скажу все, что почувствую, если все-таки выйду на сцену. Все будет нормально, — сказал он и снова лег, опустив голову на грудь Луи.  
  
      Луи не удивлен тому, как именно Гарри относится к своей номинации на самую престижную награду в их профессии. Он качает головой и смеется над безразличием двадцатидвухлетнего парня, который сейчас мирно лежит на нем сверху.  
  
— Ты безнадежен, знаешь это, Хаз?  
  
      Гарри ничего не делает, а просто скалится на него снизу и отвечает:  
  
— Ага, безнадежно _влюблен._  
  
      Луи даже не пытается ущипнуть его за такие слова, потому что они ужасны, но теперь он понимает и принимает шутки Гарри такими, какие они есть.  
  


***

  
      У Луи чуть не останавливается сердце, когда Найл забирает пульт и начинает беспорядочно переключать каналы.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, когда Луи начинает вздыхать так, будто случилось что-то ужасное.  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — кричит Луи, нависая над Найлом, что парень чуть ли не теряет сознание. Он просто моргает, пока сотни различных каналов продолжают мелькать на гигантском экране.  
  
— Эм, я пытаюсь найти что-нибудь _интересненькое_. Мы уже несколько часов смотрим какую-то ерунду, — говорит он и ставит на паузу один футбольный матч.  
  
— Верни обратно на премию Оскара! — требует Луи, чувствуя, как прерывисто бьется его сердце из-за того, что он не может видеть и слышать, как люди обсуждают сегодняшнее событие.  
  
      Луи нужно слышать последние сплетни о кандидатах на Оскар. Он должен знать, что говорят люди, за кого они болеют, но делать это, когда Хоран постоянно меняет канал, невозможно.  
  
      Лиам тут же высовывает свою голову в гостиную и встает на защиту Найла, когда слышит крики Луи.  
  
— Эй, сумасшедший, не мог бы ты хотя бы на пять минут успокоиться со своим дерьмовым ритуалом? Оставь всех в покое, — взглядом предупреждает Лиам, и это довольно пугающе. Он прекращает попытки выхватить у Найла пульт, когда Лиам начинает на него щуриться.  
  
      У Луи нет никаких странных ритуалов, он просто делает определенные вещи в определенном порядке весь день перед премией, например, пьет чай из своей счастливой кружки с золотой ручкой или весь день смотрит различные выпуски об Оскаре в своих счастливый носках с золотыми нитками. Люди — существа привычки, так что эти все вещи для него вполне нормальны. Все остальные просто должны заткнуться и помочь ему воплотить в жизнь все традиции, и, в первую очередь, не переключать этот гребаный канал.  
  
      Найл закатывает глаза и переключает телевизор обратно к интервьюеру около входа в театр Кодак, потому что Луи выглядит так, будто рушится весь его мир. И потому, что Найл самый прекрасный человек, когда-либо существовавший в мире, он возвращает Луи пульт и следующие десять минут смотрит на экран так, как будто техника сейчас сама лично его оскорбила.  
  
— Что с тобой, Ни? — спрашивает Гарри, вернувшись после обеда вместе со своей матерью и отчимом. Луи чувствует, как Найл прожигает его взглядом.  
  
— Похоже, сегодня в этом доме запрещено все, кроме золота и дерьмового Оскара, — бурчит он.  
  
      Гарри удивленно поднимает брови в сторону Луи, находя его на том же месте, на котором он оставил его почти час назад.  
  
— Лу, ты _все еще_ смотришь это дерьмо? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я сказал ему то же самое, — бормочет рядом Найл.  
  
— Он не встает с этого дивана с самого утра, — говорит мать Луи, проходя мимо и целуя сына в щеку. Луи закатывает глаза и борется с желанием стереть след от поцелуя, добавляя громкости, чтобы никого не слышать.  
  
— Он пять раз пил чай из этой тупой кружки и даже кричал на Найла, — донесся голос Лиама откуда-то с кухни. Луи злится, потому что никто не спрашивал Лиама-предателя и не приглашал его к разговору.  
  
— Он переключил канал, — говорит Луи в свою защиту.  
  
      У него падает челюсть, когда Гарри смеется и отвечает:  
  
—  _Ну и ладно_.  
  
      Гарри не дает Луи среагировать и быстро подходит к нему, отбирая пульт от телевизора. Он возвращает его обратно Найлу, который смотрит на него так, как будто тот подарил ему целый мир, и осторожно забирает у Луи из рук его кружку, убирая ее на стол так, чтобы тот не дотянулся.  
  
— Мне это нужно! — вопит Луи, пытаясь заглянуть за Гарри, но тот пресекает любые попытки.  
  
— Луи, тебе _ничего из этого_ не нужно. Давай, — говорит он и практически тащит его за ноги к двери.  
  
      Гарри достает свой телефон из кармана и кладет его на тумбочку на кухне. Он держит Луи за руку, и тот просто смотрит на него, пока Гарри не одаривает его одним из своих суровых взглядов.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — скулит Луи, натягивая толстовку и обуваясь у самой двери.  
  
— Я пытаюсь вытащить тебя из дома на прогулку прежде, чем мы окончательно потеряем тебя.  
  
— Но, как же телевизор? А Ос…  
  
— О нет, — обрывает его Гарри. — Это будет первым правилом нашей прогулки. Абсолютно никаких слов на букву «О» или еще чего-то подобного.  
  
—  _Вообще?_ — бледнеет Луи. Все, о чем он думал последние сорок восемь часов, был Оскар. Что же еще можно было бы обсудить? Погоду?  
  
— Ага, — кивает Гарри. — И правило номер два: мы даем твоему мозгу отдохнуть от всего этого как минимум час. Мы будем разговаривать, только ты и я, возможно, даже сделаем несколько упражнений на _свежем_ воздухе, — улыбается он.  
  
— Мы же в Лос-Анджелесе, — напоминает ему Луи. Гарри, кажется, не смущает тот факт, что они сейчас в огромном мегаполисе, полном смога.  
  
— Ну… Воздух снаружи в любом случае чище, чем дома, — пожимает плечами Гарри, и Луи снова закатывает глаза, когда его осторожно выталкивают на задний двор.  
  
      Можно было бы даже поговорить об их фильме, но он делал это про себя, потому что ему все запретили. Он посылает грозный взгляд в сторону Гарри, который заставил его выйти из дома, и тот смеется, потому что это самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Есть еще какие-нибудь правила, о которых я должен знать? — спрашивает Луи, скрестив руки на груди, когда они идут в Бог знает каком направлении.  
  
      Гарри улыбается и берет Луи за руку.  
  
— Есть только одно правило на сегодня — это расслабиться, потому что ты и так уже много всего сделал, любимый. Я тебе говорил это миллион раз, и я верю в это всем сердцем. Ты выиграешь, Лу.  
  
      Его слова мягкие, но эффективные, они действуют на Луи так, как если бы они были выкрикнуты ему прямо в лицо. В него верят Гарри и Джеймс, а Луи на сто процентов уверен, что победителем сегодня уйдет Гарри. Они верят друг в друга, и это самое главное, даже если Луи весь день будет нервничать и гнить на диване до тех пор, пока не настанет время одеваться и вновь выглядеть человеком.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что только что нарушил правило номер один, — сообщает ему Луи, когда они сворачивают на маленькую дорожку, ведущую дальше от его дома. Он размахивает руками, смеется, радуясь такому перерыву, и он уже не так озабочен разными проблемами. Возможно, Гарри был прав, решив устроить ему небольшой перерыв.  
  
— Я нарушил правило, только чтобы сказать, насколько ты удивительный. Думаю, для этого можно сделать исключение, — говорит он, касаясь его плеча своим.  
  
      Луи не согласен, поэтому он тоже нарушает правила, но следуя логики Гарри.  
  
— Ну, если ты думаешь, что я выиграю, потому что я удивительный, тогда ты сделаешь это, потому что ты невероятный, Хаз. Ты заслуживаешь этого так же, как и все остальные.  
  
      Гарри застенчиво кусает губы. Луи даже кажется, будто тот немного покраснел, пока они идут рядом.  
  
— Спасибо, Луи, — шепчет он и немного сжимает его руку.  
  
      Они долго идут в тишине, пока Гарри не откашливается и плавно не переводит разговор на величие архитектуры здания справа. Это так бессмысленно, но заставляет Луи засмеяться, особенно когда Гарри предлагает постучаться в дверь Джастина Тимберлейка, а заодно и проверить, дома ли он.  
  


***

  
      Мирное спокойствие этой прогулки заканчивается с заходом солнца, когда уже вечером они занимают свои места в театре.  
  
      Они прощаются со своими родителями, как только приезжают, и семьи и друзья садятся дальше от них. Теперь же у Луи случится нервный срыв от того, что он сидит отдельно от всех в окружении одних актеров, но чувство одиночества проходит, когда Гарри каждые пять секунд наклоняется и возбужденно шепчет ему на ухо.  
  
— Боже мой, на меня только что посмотрела Дженнифер Энистон, — говорит он, пряча свое лицо в его плече от такого большого количества внимания, и такое восхищение им слишком много для него значит.  
  
— Да? Помаши ей, — рассеянно говорит Луи, и его дыхание учащается, когда он смотрит на все эти обнадеживающие лица в зале. Ночь еще не наступила, а он уже не уверен в себе, что заставляет его живот болезненно скрутиться. Ему все равно на таких людей, как Дженнифер Энистон, если его, возможно, выведут отсюда врачи, когда его имя так и не прозвучит к концу ночи.  
  
      Гарри все так же продолжает разговаривать.  
  
— О, смотри, это же Одри Хепберн! — комментирует он.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Луи, стараясь показать свой интерес к разговору с Гарри. — Она же тебе нравится. Подойди и поздоровайся с ней, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь в своем кресле, пытаясь найти конкурентов. Он едва ли не забирается на кресло на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что происходит позади него, как его взгляд застывает на лице Гарри. — Что? — вдруг неожиданно спрашивает он, когда до него наконец доходит смысл услышанных слов.  
  
— Одри Хепберн умерла еще до моего рождения.  
  
      Луи хмурится, вспоминая, как сильно была расстроена его мать, узнав, что та умерла. Ему тогда было около двенадцати или тринадцати лет. Он чувствует тяжесть времени и возраста, когда вдруг понимает, что Гарри еще не было на этой планете. _Иисус._  
  
— Ты хочешь еще раз напомнить мне, какой я старый?  
  
— Нет, — смеется он. — Я пытаюсь заставить тебя отвлечься. Я раньше тебя никогда не видел. Ты _каждый год_ так нервничаешь? Ты никогда не сидел спокойно и не наслаждался вечером?  
  
      Нет, никогда. Он слишком переживал последние дни, что уже не может расслабиться. Он уверен, что виной тому все те годы, что он уходил с пустыми руками, но он действительно _пытается_ успокоиться. Он даже не достает из кармана свой телефон, и это на самом деле большой подвиг. Он никогда не будет так крут, как Гарри, но усердно работает над этим.  
  
— Когда я пришел сюда в первый раз, я был относительно в порядке, потому что был слишком взволнован тем, что вообще пришел сюда, а остальное меня не сильно заботило, — признается Луи.  
  
      Он был напуган и сильно нервничал, но то, что он был номинирован, не могло заставить его перестать улыбаться. Даже когда он проиграл, что явно должно было его разочаровать, он не чувствовал, что вечер испорчен, потому что его грел сам факт участия. И в следующие года он не чувствовал больше такого оптимизма.  
  
      Гарри качает головой, потому что это невозможно. Он осторожно целует руку Луи и встречает его грустные глаза и улыбку.  
  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался этим вечером. Все происходит слишком быстро. Не хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь пропустил.  
  
      Луи сжимает руку Гарри, чтобы дать ему понять, что он еще никогда не был так взволнован, особенно сидя в этом зале рядом с ним. Гарри и его талант — основная причина, по которой он и Джеймс сейчас тоже здесь. Он всю ночь проведет с очень важным для него человеком, и уже не имеет значения, выиграет кто-то или проиграет.  
  
Джеймс и его жена присоединяются к ним через несколько минут, чтобы занять два своих зарезервированных места рядом с Луи и Гарри.  
  
— Вау! Вы двое выглядите просто чудесно! Впрочем, как и всегда. Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы, должно быть, кинозвезды? — шутит он и наклоняется, чтобы крепко обнять их обоих.  
  
— Да ты и сам выглядишь недурно, — говорит ему Луи и обнимает его жену, говоря ей, как очаровательно она выглядит в этом потрясающем платье.  
  
      Луи всегда рад видеть Джеймса и говорит ему об этом. Их небольшой разговор длится всего несколько минут, прежде чем упоминание о твиттере вновь сводит все к Оскару.  
  
      Джеймс с серьезным лицом поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Ты пил утром из той кружки и носил счастливые золотые носки?  
  
      Луи усмехается от сомнения в его голосе.  
  
— Конечно. А ты? — с тем же скептически намеком спрашивает Луи. Джеймс утверждает, что он даже надел носки, чтобы наверняка выиграть, но иногда Луи сомневается в его преданности традициям.  
  
— Естественно, — смеется Джеймс, и его жена слегка наклоняется вперед, чтобы тоже вступить в разговор.  
  
— Он сказал, что отказывается писать какой-либо другой ручкой, кроме как золотой, и скулил около пятнадцати минут, потому что не мог найти свое нижнее белье с золотой резинкой по краям, — улыбается она мужу.  
  
      Гарри наклоняется вперед, чтобы лучше видеть ее и встретиться в ней взглядом.  
  
— Луи кричал на моего агента, потому что тот дотронулся до пульта от телевизора, так что я должен был вмешаться во всю эту ерунду и заставить его выйти на улицу. Я даже рад, что мой парень не единственный сумасшедший тут, — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Это точно, — улыбается она в ответ, встречая хмурый взгляд своего мужа.  
  
      Луи все равно на такие шутки, потому что это сейчас Гарри весь такой гордый и спокойный, но пройдет время, он станет старым и эксцентричным, как он и Джеймс, и у него будет своя коллекция суеверий. И вот тогда они посмотрят, кто еще будет смеяться.  
  


***

  
Ночь, кажется, состоит только из того момента, когда зачитывают номинантов по каждой категории, которые даже не связаны с их фильмом или членом их съемочной группы, поэтому Луи трудно сосредоточиться. Они продолжают слушать речь за речью, и колени Луи непрерывно подрагивают в ожидании.  
  
      Он даже не может понять, интересно ему или нет, он просто ждет, когда начнется само вручение награды, даже если знает, что нет смысла так зацикливаться на этом. Но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
      Рука опускается ему на бедро, когда его колено двигается слишком сильно, что привлекает внимание рядом сидящих людей. Боже, он надеется, что камера не обращена на него прямо сейчас.  
  
— Следующей будет номинация «Лучший режиссер», — шепчет ему Джеймс, и сейчас он выглядит более нервным, чем несколько часов назад.  
  
      Начало шоу всегда веселое, потому что все поздравляют номинантов и желают им удачи. Луи даже на мгновение перестает нервничать, когда к нему начинают подходить его прошлые коллеги и режиссеры его предыдущих фильмов. Он общается со своими старыми друзьями, а так же знакомит их с самым важным человеком в его жизни. В тот момент его волнение исчезает, но возвращается с новой силой теперь, когда его номинация становится ближе.  
  
— О, твоя очередь, — подмигивает Луи, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. Он понятия не имеет, поднимется ли Джеймс сегодня на сцену или нет, но он надеется, что да.  
  
      В зале становится тихо, когда новая ведущая выходит на сцену и начинает свою небольшую речь о том, какие сказочные работы представили номинанты в этом году, и чем дольше она говорит, тем нетерпеливей становятся эти трое, пока ждут.  
  
      Луи перестает дышать, когда она произносит их имена, и камера находит лицо каждого режиссера в толпе.  
  
      Луи краем глаза замечает, как крепко Джеймс держит свою жену за руку и как женщина открывает конверт на сцене. Его руки дрожат, но лицо ничего не выражает. Луи клянется, что чувствует облегчение, что накрывает друга, когда Джеймса объявляют победителем.  
  
      Его глаза на мгновение закрываются, он впитывает в себя все эти крики и аплодисменты. Он получает быстрый поцелуй от своей жены и обнимает каждого человека, которого встречает на своем пути. Луи сам дарит ему самые крепкие объятия за все время их знакомства и легким толчком отправляет его на сцену, заставляя его идти. Он никогда не видел его таким гордым, когда ведущая вручает ему его маленькую золотую статуэтку человека, и Джеймс осторожно опускает ее на сцену.  
  
      Луи видит сложенный листок бумаги в кулаке Джеймса, как тот откашливается и обращается к сидящим в зале. Это единственная речь, на которую Луи обратил внимание за все это время, и кажется, будто его сердце обливается кровью, потому что он слишком рад, что его любимый режиссер наконец-то получил признание, которое он заслуживает.  
  
      Ни он, ни Гарри не ожидали услышать свои имена во время его слов, поэтому Луи краснеет, когда Джеймс заканчивает и улыбается им. Он благодарит их за то, что они такие блестящие актеры и еще лучшие друзья, а также за то, что встретились ему на пути. Луи счастлив, что, по крайней мере, у одного из них наконец-то сбылась мечта всей жизни.  
  
      После речи Джеймса в зале становится слишком шумно, и незначительные номинации так и остаются незамеченными. Лучший актер и актриса второго плана будут объявлены следующими, как написано в программке. Луи толкает Гарри, когда замечает, как тот нервно кусает губы.  
  
— Ты следующий, мистер сердцеед, — улыбается он.  
  
      Луи чувствует, как бьется его сердце где-то в горле, когда он думает о Гарри и его карьере. Он знает, что тот говорит, будто ему все равно, победит он или нет, но это важно для Луи, потому что он очень хочет, чтобы талант Гарри был оценен по-достоинству.  
  
— Тут так много людей, — говорит Гарри, и такое чувство, будто он впервые заметил, что сидит в переполненном театре.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Луи, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Около сотни, если не больше.  
  
— И я даже не написал гребаную речь на случай, если мне все-таки придется выйти перед ними всеми. _Лу!_ — стонет Гарри.  
  
      Луи фыркает в руку от воспоминаний о недоуменном выражении лица Гарри, когда Луи умолял его сесть и подумать о том, кого бы он хотел поблагодарить, если все же выиграет. Луи ненавидит так говорить, но, похоже, он оказался прав.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что тебе это ни к чему. Что ты и так знаешь, что сказать, и просто выйдешь и сделаешь это.  
  
— Боже мой, — качает головой Гарри, как будто это самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. — О чем я вообще думал в тот момент.  
  
      Возможно, о том, что у него нет никаких шансов на победу. В реальности же награда Джеймса вселила в него уверенность, что то же самое может произойти и с ним. Даже в прошлые года, когда Луи знал, что нет ни единого шанса, что он выиграет, потому что другие актеры в его номинации были намного лучше него, он все равно писал речь на тот случай, если планеты будут в нужных фазах или настоящий победитель умрет на сцене, и Академия отдаст Оскар Луи по умолчанию. Этого никогда не случалось, но он всегда был подготовлен.  
  
      Гарри поворачивается к нему с таким озабоченным выражением лица, что оно даже неуместно в сложившейся ситуации. Луи тут же вспоминает их первую встречу, когда Гарри с трудом мог сказать ему привет, посмотрев в глаза и не покраснев.  
  
      Он снова в костюме с цветами, но уже в серых и синих тонах, и Луи начинает успокаивающе гладить его по узорчатой спине, убеждая своего парня, что все будет просто отлично, даже если тот упрямый идиот, который отказался писать себе речь.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, и не важно, выиграешь ты или проиграешь, подготовил ты речь или нет, Хаз. Я в любом случае рядом с тобой… Даже если ты соберешься шлепнуть Дженнифер Лоуренс по заднице.  
  
      Гарри смеется, но это выглядит немного неестественно, потому что это все еще беспокоит его.  
  
— А что, если мы с Джеймсом выиграем, а ты нет? Я себе этого не прощу, — мягко говорит он.  
  
      Луи хочет поцеловать его. Победа Гарри будет для него самым лучшим подарком в мире. Луи кажется, что Гарри хочет, чтобы он получил Оскар даже больше, чем он сам. Вот так сильно они любят друг друга.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Если я и сегодня не выиграю, значит, мое время еще не пришло, — пожимает плечами Луи. Он действительно готов проиграть, если только Гарри наоборот выиграет. Это все, что ему хочется в данный момент.  
  
— Но ты заслуживаешь этого больше, чем я, Лу.  
  
— Ты тоже, Хаз, — напоминает ему Луи и быстро сжимает его руку. — Не важно, что ты родился на целое десятилетие после выхода «Клуба «Завтрак». Ты тоже заслуживаешь этого, — Луи тут же отклоняется от щипка, что хочет оставить ему Гарри, но он рад видеть, что тот снова улыбается.  
  


***

  
      Луи держит Гарри за руку, когда наступает его номинация, и ведущий говорит, что люди в ней поистине талантливы. Луи от всего сердца согласен с ним, и оно колотится в ожидании человека, что будет называть имена.  
  
      Камера показывает каждого из кандидатов, пока ведущий вскрывает конверт. Луи даже не чувствует свою руку, так крепко Гарри сжимает ее.  
  
      В зале слишком тихо, когда наконец-то звучит имя, и Луи повторяет его в своей голове несколько раз, прежде чем понимает, что это не Гарри. Аплодисменты обрушиваются на человека, что сидит на несколько рядов впереди них. Он встает, обнимает свою жену и всех окружающих его людей под саундтрек его фильма. Хватка Гарри ослабевает, пока мужчина поднимается на сцену, но руку он не отпускает.  
  
      Сердце Луи разрывается на части.  
  
— Боже, Гарри. Я даже не знаю, что сказать…  
  
      И это, учитывая, сколько раз Луи побывал на его месте. Хотя многие тоже не знали, что сказать ему.  
  
      Луи честно думал, что Гарри победит. Он даже не рассматривал иной возможности, но он рад, что его мальчик с яркой улыбкой встает, чтобы поприветствовать победителя, как истинный джентльмен, которым Луи никогда не был, когда проигрывал. Когда он снова садится, он даже не выглядит опустошенным. Он, кажется, даже выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Ты в порядке, любимый? Мне _так_ жаль, — пытается Луи, но Гарри не позволяет ему зайти слишком далеко со своими извинениями.  
  
— Я не собираюсь лгать и говорить, что я не хотел выиграть, потому что это неправда, но, надеюсь, это не последний раз, когда меня номинируют, — пожимает он плечами.  
  
      Луи даже не надеется, что Гарри снова окажется здесь в один прекрасный момент, потому что знает, что он в любом случае сидит тут не в первый и последний раз. Но он не хочет, чтобы Гарри сидел тут каждый раз и уходил ни с чем, как он.  
  
— Все равно он должен был быть у тебя, — говорит Луи с непоколебимой уверенностью.  
  
      Луи знает, что влюбился в Гарри с самого начала их знакомства, но влюбляется в него еще сильнее, когда тот оставляет поцелуй на его щеке и шепчет:  
  
— Теперь _ты_ , — и это звучит так просто, как будто за последние десять минут ничего не произошло.  
  


***

  
      Луи чувствует, как скручивает живот, когда вот-вот объявят его номинацию, но, в отличие от Гарри, ему недостаточно зрелости, чтобы казаться безразличным к результатам. Луи хмурится и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
  
— Он будет твоим, — шепчет ему Гарри так, чтобы только Луи мог это услышать. Он даже слышит своих фанатов, которые хоть немного, но вселяют в него уверенность.  
  
— Посмотрим, — дышит он, молясь, чтобы Гарри оказался прав.  
  
      Джеймс тоже присоединяется к нему, когда объявляют номинацию Луи, и новый ведущий выходит на сцену. Он легко и успокаивающе сжимает его плечо, но Луи даже не чувствует этого, потому что его тело онемело от нервов, а по нему самому как будто ударило большим молотом.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, вероятно, заметив, что Луи не дышит.  
  
— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
      Улыбка тут же озаряет лицо Гарри.  
  
— Ладно. Только сделай это _после_ того, как выиграешь, — смеется он, и настроение в зале снова меняется.  
  
—  _Боже_ , — выдыхает Луи и роняет голову на руки, когда все вокруг стихает.  
  
      Он не уверен, что сможет принять тот факт, что снова проиграет. Он стонет, когда думает обо всех этих интервью, которые он вынужден будет дать, чтобы поздравить нового МакКонахи этой ночью. Луи был настолько расстроен в прошлый раз, что ему пришлось взять небольшой перерыв, чтобы зализать раны. Он просто не думает, что сможет улыбаться и поздравлять кого-то, кто заберет домой его награду, потому что в этот раз он хочет ее слишком сильно.  
  
      Единственное, что все еще держит его на земле, пока ведущая поднимается на сцену, это рука Гарри, и женщина начинает свою речь о том, насколько талантливые люди представлены в номинации с Луи в этот раз.  
  
      Луи сидит и натянуто улыбается, так что никто не знает, насколько ему плохо, но он уверен, что все его тревожные мысли написаны на лице. Он просто хочет, чтобы она поскорее закончила.  
  
— Это твоя ночь, Лу, — прямо говорит Гарри, когда камера показывает лицо Луи, пока тот ждет, когда ведущая снова назовет имена номинантов.  
  
      Она начинает открывать конверт раньше, чем Луи будет к этому готов. В его голове по-прежнему звучат слова его агента, когда он почти год назад согласился на эту роль: _«Ты не пожалеешь»._  
  
      Лиам тогда пообещал ему, что эта роль — то, о чем он всегда мечтал. Он уже и так получил слишком многое, особенно Гарри, и теперь Луи боится, что его удача закончилась.  
  
      Ведущая делает паузу, прежде чем зачитывает напечатанное на листке картона имя, но он ничего не понимает, пока не чувствует крепкие жаркие объятия Гарри и наконец не осознает, что все эти крики и аплодисменты для него, потому что — о чудо — она на самом деле назвала его имя.  
  
      Музыка начинает играть, и это сигнал к тому, чтобы Луи поднимался на сцену, но он чувствует, что словно застыл на месте, пока его мозг начинает медленно признавать все, что сейчас происходит.  
  
      Гарри взволнованно глядит его по руке, чтобы заставить его двигаться, но тот стоит так же, как и он, и Джеймс заключает его в крепкие объятия. Никто другой из номинантов не получил сегодня столько оваций, и Луи замечает, что все даже встали со своих мест для него и стараются дотянуться до него и поздравить его легким касанием руки.  
  
      Кто-то осторожно тянет его за рукав пиджака, чтобы заставить его подойти к сцене, но он не делает ни шагу, пока не притягивает Гарри к себе за талию и не целует его так радостно и волнующе, что чувствует, как вибрации смеха Гарри проходят через его грудь.  
  
      Когда он отстраняется, он встречает глаза Гарри, которые полны теплоты и гордости, что в горле колет, и Луи чувствует, что начинает плакать.  
  
— Эй, победитель премии Оскар, не упусти свой шанс, — улыбается Гарри и берет Луи за плечи, поворачивая его в сторону сцены.  
  
      Он изо всех сил старается _не_ упасть лицом вниз или _не_ сломать себе шею. И он тут же успокаивается, когда Оскар наконец-то оказывается у него в руках, и он даже слышит смех в зале от того, с какой скоростью он схватил его.  
  
      У него есть несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться им, прежде чем он достает свою речь из кармана. Он ставит свою награду вниз на сцену, отрывает от нее взгляд и откашливается, обращаясь к аудитории.  
  
—  _Прошло восемьдесят четыре года_ , — начинает Луи, используя фразу из своего самого первого фильма, с которым был номинирован, что заставляет всех рассмеяться. Это не так, но Луи кажется, что он прождал свою награду так же долго. Он продолжает свою речь, когда все успокаиваются.  
  
— Большинство людей сейчас сидят здесь, в этом зале, потому что все мы объединены одной большой общей чертой — любовью к кино. Оно было моей первой настоящей любовью и привело сюда в первый раз _много-много_ лет назад, — смеется он. — Я сидел тут на протяжении всей моей карьеры, но все было не так до тех пор, пока я не встретил уже любовь всей моей жизни, и о ней я не мог даже и мечтать, сидя здесь или снимаясь для очередной картины. Гарри — единственная причина, по которой я стою сейчас перед вами, но я бы не справился без моего замечательного режиссера, которого вы также почтили сегодня, и без поддержки моих друзей и близких на протяжении многих лет. Все вместе позволило моей самой большой мечте воплотиться в реальность, и за это я бы хотел сказать им огромное спасибо.  
  
      Луи облегченно вздыхает, когда перестает говорить, и они должны все же сменить музыку, чтобы намекнуть ему поскорее замолчать. Он готовил свою речь несколько недель, чтобы в итоге она вышла такой, какой он ее зачитал. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что все-таки представил ее.  
  
      Каждый еще раз встает со своего места и хлопает ему, когда он желает им приятного вечера. Луи сканирует толпу, пока не находит Гарри рядом с друзьями и семьями. Он машет им так долго, что ловит настолько широкую и яркую улыбку Гарри, что чувствует, будто сотни прожекторов сейчас направлены прямо на него. Он кивает своему парню и направляется прочь от сцены.  
  
      Он делает всего пару шагов, прежде чем понимает, что идет без награды, и тут же быстро возвращается, забирая ее. Он слышит, как люди смеются над ним, но его это не так уж и волнует, потому что он слишком долго ждал свой первый Оскар, и он будет проклят, если уйдет сейчас без него.  
  


***

  
— Хочешь дотронуться до него, Ли?  
  
      Рот Лиама тут же приоткрывается, потому что это последнее, что он мечтает сделать.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я пас, — хмурится он, наблюдая, как Луи очерчивает пальцем красивое маленькое лицо своей награды.  
  
— А ты, Ни?  
  
      Лиам щурится на Луи, садясь на диван между Найлом и Джеймсом.  
  
— Теперь он только и будет, что говорить о своей награде, — говорит он себе под нос, и Луи его прекрасно слышит.  
  
— А о чем нам еще стоит разговаривать? Ни о чем? Тогда поговорим _об Оскаре_ , — издевательски произносит он, качая награду на груди. Он позволяет Найлу подержать ее в руках всего несколько секунд, как быстро забирает обратно, когда ее начинает ему не хватать.  
  
      Он сравнивает свою статуэтку с Джеймса, который сидит за столом напротив него. Они идентичны, кроме надписи на передней табличке. Луи понимает это, но даже так он считает, что его Оскар симпатичнее.  
  
— Когда и я смогу прикоснуться к ней? — улыбается Гарри с другой стороны комнаты. Луи смеется, не понимая, почему он до сих пор этого не сделал, но хватает свою награду и подходит к нему.  
  
      Лиам снова хмурится, когда Луи садится Гарри на колени.  
  
— Ты, любовь моя, можешь прикасаться к ней сколько и когда угодно.  
  
      Он с волнением смотрит, как Гарри бережно держит его Оскар. Он так замечательно смотрится у него в руках. Он чувствует тяжести вины, желая отдать Гарри свою собственную награду.  
  
— Есть ли у него имя? — усмехается Гарри.  
  
— Еще нет. Я пока не думал об этом, — говорит Луи, и небольшая складка появляется у него между бровями, когда он смотрит на своего режиссера. — Эй, Джеймс! Ты уже назвал своего?  
  
      Джеймс, кажется, на мгновение даже задумывается, но его жена отвечает раньше него, отвлекаясь от разговора с родителями Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Думаю, ты можешь назвать его Донателло, а Луи своего — Микеланджело.  
  
— О, мне нравится, — быстро соглашается Луи. — Необычные имена как раз подходят для награды такого достоинства и престижа, — говорит он.  
  
— Просто они статуи и тоже голые, — вежливо указывает ему Гарри, но целует маленького Микеланджело в голову и возвращает его обратно своему хозяину. — Я горжусь тобой, — говорит он, и Луи тоже чувствует на себе его губы.  
  
      Уже довольно поздно, Джеймс и его жена покидают их, да и все остальные тоже начинают чувствовать усталость после целого дня волнения. Луи снова получает поздравления, и все уходят отдыхать. Он не упускает того факта, что все обнимают Гарри немного сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
      Он ничего не говорит, и ему, кажется, хорошо, даже лучше, чем просто хорошо, но Луи знает, что тот все равно немного разочарован.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает он, когда они наконец оказываются в постели, и голова Луи покоится на груди Гарри. — С тобой все в порядке?  
  
— Конечно, любимый. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — интересуется он и немного двигается, чтобы лучше видеть Луи, когда слышит беспокойство в его голосе.  
  
— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я знаю, что это тяжело, когда происходит не так, как ты мечтаешь, но в итоге ты все равно это получаешь, как Джеймс или я, и…  
  
— И что же заставило тебя сказать это? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты в твиттере. _«Когда твой парень и режиссер сходят с ума»_. А потом ты рассказал всем, что мы назвали наши награды в честь известных скульптур.  
  
      Гарри улыбается сам себе.  
  
— О да!  
  
      Луи улыбается, но он все еще не уверен, что Гарри в порядке.  
  
— Точно все хорошо? Мы с Джеймсом можем прекратить, — Луи садится и видит, как Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Лу, ты же знаешь, что дело не в Академии или в ком-либо еще. То есть, да, было бы круто, если бы я выиграл, но еще лучше, когда выигрывает кто-то другой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты успокаивался. Я горжусь тобой, и ты тоже должен.  
  
      Луи гордится. Не только за себя, но и за всех них. Да, Гарри не выиграл, но он был номинирован, что много говорит о его таланте; у него светлое будущее, и у него все еще впереди.  
  
— Но мне все равно жаль, что ты не выиграл, — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Ну и что. Я даже не подготовил речь, — смеется он. — Тот парень своей победой просто спас мою задницу. Я должен отдать ему за это должное.  
  
— Я помогу тебе ее написать в следующий раз, — обещает Луи, и Гарри гладит его по волосам.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, — говорит ему Гарри и целует его в голову. Луи так много всего истощило за весь день, что он едва борется со сном. Последнее, что он слышит, как Гарри шепчет ему, что любит его, и он засыпает.  
  


***

  
Луи просыпается посреди ночи так же, как и все прошедшие недели. Он думал, что будет спать всю ночь, особенно теперь, когда награды закончились, но, очевидно, по его жилам бежит все еще слишком много адреналина.  
  
      Он садится и осторожно убирает руки Гарри, который все еще спит рядом с ним. Луи надевает свои очки и улыбается, когда находит свой Оскар на ночном столике, и он все такой же золотой и совершенный, именно такой, каким он оставил его прежде, чем заснуть. Он не может дождаться, когда же они вернутся к Лондон, чтобы он смог наконец поставить его между двумя Золотыми Глобусами, как всегда и планировал.  
  
      Луи достает своей телефон и его пальцы тут же открывают приложение твиттера, поскольку он все больше и больше уверен, что вряд ли сможет заснуть в ближайшее время.  
  
      Он прокручивает уведомления, а нескончаемый поток поздравлений и добрых пожеланий так огромен, что он знает, что никогда в жизни не будет в состоянии прочесть их все. Он читает многие из них, и хочет уже закрыть приложение, как в самом верху замечает последний твит Гарри.  
  
      Это было почти в три часа утра, около двух часов назад, когда Луи уже давно спал. Он думал, что Гарри уснул вместе с ним, но фотография, на которой он лежит на груди Гарри, доказывает обратное. Это черно-белое фото, но сфокусировано не на них, а на Оскаре на ночном столике на фоне рамки, и в комментарии он читает _«Когда твой парень самый невероятный.Хх»_  
  
      Сонная улыбка тут же появляется на его лице, когда Луи бросает взгляд на спутанные волосы рядом с ним. Луи должен убить его за то, что тот сфотографировал его, пока он спал, но он не может заставить себя даже рассердиться на него, поэтому просто кладет телефон и очки обратно на столик. Он ложится обратно под одеяло и прижимается к Гарри, целуя его в губы и улыбаясь, когда тот хмурится во сне.  
  
      Луи честно не думал, когда все началось, что в конечном итоге он окажется в объятиях человека, которого безумно любит, и его самая большая мечта вдруг станет реальностью, но все так и произошло. Луи думал, что самое большое счастье — это его работа, и так оно и было, пока он не встретил Гарри. Теперь же каждый день его наполнен радостью. Это настолько подавляющее чувство, которое заставляет его улыбаться, что даже нет ничего особенного в том, что он получил звезду на Голливудской аллее славы или, в конце концов, что выиграл Оскар. Его жизнь стала наполненной, а сердце принадлежит одному единственному человеку, которого он готов благодарить до конца жизни.


	8. Эпилог

      - Малыш, мы должны оставить все, как есть, понимаешь? - Говорит Луи и изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие . Он смотрит на сидящего на диване Гарри, исправляющего свою речь, хотя Луи уже одобрил ее и довел до идеального состояния . Они сидят в парадной одежде так долго, что Луи начинает беспокоиться, что они опоздают на вручение Оскара. Они должны были выйти еще десять минут назад вместе с родителями и агентами .

      - Я почти закончил, - говорит гарри, и его кудри спадают ему на лицо, красиво обрамляя его. Он немного хмурится, когда в сотый раз читает свою речь, потому что в этом году более серьезно относится к ночи и своей номинации . Он уже больше не мальчик-сердцеед (хотя Луи всегда будет его так называть), а реальный соперник некоторым известным и крупным актерам. Прошло всего чуть больше года, но Луи определенно видит разницу.

      Луи подходит и садится рядом с ним. Гарри морщится и протестующе стонет, когда тот мягко вытаскивает у него из рук бумажку с речью и убирает на стол . Брови Гарри нахмурены, как если бы его разбудили после хорошего сна. Луи тут же большим пальцем разглаживает глубокую складку между ними .

      - Гарри, любимый, - мило улыбается он, убирая прядь его волос за ухо и встречаясь с ним взглядом . - Я знаю, что этот вечер весь твой, и говорю тебе это не потому, что люблю тебя, а потому что уверен в твоих силах, но ты не получишь свой Оскар, если не поднимешь свою задницу с дивана.

      Луи еще раз улыбается, чтобы показать, что он действительно спокоен, пока Гарри возится со своими новыми туфлями.

      Луи _НЕ волнуется_ , хотя это большая ночь для Гарри, и они вполне могут опоздать, если не поторопятся. Но его лицо немного обеспокоено, когда Гарри поднимает на него взгляд.

      - Я почти собрался, мы не опоздаем.

      - Нет-нет, все в порядке, - говорит луи. - Я тебя понимаю. Тебе нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и все такое. Просто ... Нельзя ли делать это быстрее? Или вообще уже в машине? - Он призывает

      Гарри закатывает глаза, не в силах больше слушать его нытье.

      - Хорошо, _хорошо_ , - усмехается он и, к восторгу Луи, наконец встает. Луи убирает ему речь в задний карман брюк, которые так обтягивают ягодицы, что рука еле влезает во внутрь. Гарри пришлось набрать массу для биографического фильма про теннисиста , и для Луи он стал еще более идеальным. Гарри расправляет пиджак на своих плечах и взъерошивает волосы , пока кудри не ложатся так, как ему нравится, а затем делает глубокий вдох. Луи еще никогда не видел его таким уверенным и красивым .

      - Все, я готов, - гарри протягивает. - Как я выгляжу? - Спрашивает он и поправляет воротник рубашки.

      На сегодняшний вечер он выбрал весьма своеобразный костюм с золотым геометрическим узором . Луи никогда не видел что-то подобное у других людей, и ни один из девяноста девяти и девяти десятых процентов населения планеты никогда бы такое не надел , но только не Гарри, которому костюм шили специально на заказ. Луи усмехается и берет его за руки, пытаясь остановить ненужную суету.

      - Словно победитель. Ты великолепен, Хазза.

      Гарри пытается не показать ему, что он покраснел, отворачиваясь и откашливаясь, но Луи все равно замечает розовый румянец на щеках . Он тянет его за подбородок, чтобы тот посмотрел на него, и говорит:

      - Твой костюм невероятен, сам ты тоже потрясающий и достоин всего этого.

      Луи говорит ему это с полной уверенностью, не оставляя место для сомнений. Он ждет, когда Гарри кивнет, и быстро целует его в губы.

      - Теперь, - вздыхает луи, когда Гарри наконец собран, - если мы в эту же секунду сядем в машину , не остановимся на светофоре, не пропустим животное или пешеходов, то Лиам и Найл не заметят, что мы с тобой опоздали.

      Они пока не переписывались, поэтому Луи надеется, что те еще в пути.

      - Мы приедем на несколько минут позже них, - говорит гарри, подходя к двери. - Они и не заметят, - произносит он, пока выключает свет и подходит к Луи у машины .

      Лиам и Найл определенно все это замечают. Те опоздали на двадцать минут, и многие уже заняли свои места. Луи и Гарри нашли своих агентов взволнованными, с широко раскрытыми глазами, на сидящими _положенных_ им местах.

      Лиам встревожен опозданием Луи и, вставая, чтобы пропустить того к своему месту, спрашивает:

      - Где ты, черт возьми, был?

      - У нас был предпраздничный секс в ванной комнате, ничего страшного, - спокойно отвечает он и занимает мягкое сидение рядом с Лиамом . Тот сверлит его взглядом, потому что не может кричать на него в присутствии всех этих людей , особенно перед Хелен Миррен, которая тут же наклоняется к Луи и обнимает его .

      - Я опоздала по той же самой причине, - говорит она, целуя его в щеку.

      Луи смеется и говорит ей, что они слишком давно не видели друг друга. Он никогда не встречался с ней, пока не навестил Гарри на съемках фильма несколько месяцев назад . Они познакомились, когда Луи приехал увидеть своего парня в действии. Она была восхищена работой Гарри, сказала, что он самый трудолюбивый человек на площадке, и с тех самых пор они втроем стали хорошими друзьями .

      - Как наш кандидат, держится? - Спрашивает она, смотря на Гарри, который обнимает и целует каждого на их ряду.

      - Нервничает, но ни за что в жизни в этом не признается , - говорит ей Луи.

      Они оба смотрят, как Гарри умело принимает поздравления и добрые пожелания в свой адрес .

      - У него все получится, - без какого-либо сомнения в голосе говорит Хелен. Она верила в Гарри с самого начала, как будто он ее внук не только по фильму , но и в реальной жизни. Ни она, ни кто-либо другой из их съемочной группы больше не номинирован , но все приехали поддержать его. Наконец и до нее доходит очередь поприветствовать Гарри. Она шепчет ему, что он покинет это место только вместе с Оскаром .

      Гарри выглядит разбитым, но счастливым, когда наконец занимает свое место рядом с Луи, и тревожно выдыхает.

      - Найл не кричал на тебя за то, что мы опоздали?

      - Эм ... Нет, - хмурится гарри, потому что вопрос Луи звучит абсурдно. Найл никогда не кричит и не ругает своего клиента . Он очень приятный и добрый человек.

      - Мой агент ужасен. Я хочу нового, - вздыхает луи.

      - Ты этого не сделаешь, - закатывает Гарри глаза. - Ты не уволишь Лиама. Он твой лучший друг.

      - Нет, _ты_ мой лучший друг, - хлопает ресницами Луи.

      - Это да, - кивает гарри. - Но ты любишь меня, это не считается.

      Луи в итоге соглашается. Возможно, он еще пока подержит Лиама рядом с собой.

      Гарри дарит ему крошечную улыбочку, потому что Луи признается, что действительно любит Лиама, даже если тот его жутко раздражает. Луи долго смотрит на своего возлюбленного, замечая легкое притворство. Он выглядит хорошо, но ему жарко и он слишком глубоко вздыхает, оглядывая зал.

      - Все в порядке, сердцеед?

      Гарри довольно резко кивает, что выдает его нервозность.

      - Я просто слишком много думаю. Я не хочу, чтобы люди, пришедшие сюда только ради меня, разочаровались.

      Типичный Гарри, обеспокоенный буквально каждым, кроме одного единственного человека - самого себя. Луи берет его за руку и целует в щеку .

      - Это никогда не произойдет, потому что ты выиграешь, - обещает Луи и сжимает его руку. Гарри улыбается, и свет вокруг них тускнеет.

***

  
      Сегодня Луи чувствует себя совсем по-другому, не как в прошлые года. В этот раз он не номинирован, на него ничего не давит, но Гарри переживает, и Луи чувствует это так, словно он сам сейчас на его месте.

      Луи не позволил ему уйти глубоко в себя, хотя ему так и не удалось заставить его повторить этот странный ритуал перед премией . Гарри уверил, что ему это не нужно, и Луи ему верил. Но чем ближе номинация, тем больше Томлинсон поддается панике.

      Когда приходит время объявлять победителя в номинации «Лучший актер второго плана», Луи крепко сжимает руку Гарри. Он уверен, что тот нервничает, даже если улыбается и машет в камеру, показывая, что чувствует себя просто отлично. Луи в восторге от него, потому что он таким никогда не был.

      - Помнишь, куда положил речь? - Спрашивает Луи, когда новый ведущий выходит на сцену.

      Гарри быстро кивает.

      - Да.

      - Готов забрать свою награду?

      - Если выиграю, то да.

      - Естественно ты победишь, - говорит ему Луи, молясь, чтобы сердце Гарри не разбилось.

      Имена номинантов зачитывают вслух слишком быстро. В комнате так тихо, что Луи слышит, как его собственный пульс бьет в ушах, пока они ждут. Он громко выдыхает и чувствует облегчение даже больше, чем Гарри, когда они слышат его имя в качестве победителя.

      Луи едва успевает наклониться и поздравить его, как другие уже обнимают того со всех сторон. Гарри пытается уделить внимание каждому, кто пришел его поддержать, но ему просто не хватило бы на это времени .

      В груди Луи слишком тесно. Он никогда в жизни еще так сильно никого не любил и никем не гордился . Эмоции захлестывают его с головой, и глаза начинают немного слезиться.

      Он заставляет себя не плакать перед национальным телевидением, но это бесполезно, потому что Гарри притягивает его за затылок и целует . Он отстраняется, и на щеках показываются ямочки по обе стороны от улыбки. Он шепчет ему в висок спасибо и направляется к сцене . Луи вытирает предательские слезы, зная, что Лиам обязательно ему это припомнит, когда они вернутся домой, но ему все равно.

      Речь Гарри идеальна, несмотря на то, что большую половину времени он целовался с Луи. Он хотел поблагодарить стольких людей, что на чтение имен ушло бы около пяти лет . К счастью, Луи знал, как поступать в таких ситуациях, поэтому сократил список до минимума.

      Луи оставил только членов семьи, друзей, некоторых поклонников, режиссеров, людей, с которыми работал Гарри, его коллег, Найла и даже Лиама, а самым последним, но не по значимости, себя.

      Гарри не позволил ему помочь с заключением. Он вытолкал Луи из комнаты и написал речь о нем сам , так что Луи впервые слышит благодарственные слова в свой адрес : то, что он самый лучший человек из тех, кого Гарри когда-либо встречал, и что он самое лучшее, что могло с ним произойти.

      Луи даже не скрывает тот факт, что слезы текут по его щекам, когда он встает и аплодирует своему парню, пока тот забирает свой Оскар и возвращается обратно.

      - Ты придумал ему имя? - Спрашивает Луи, уже лежа на кровати и наблюдая, как Гарри улыбается, словно идиот, на свою награду, стоящую на ночном столике. Он не перестает восхищаться ею всю ночь. Луи надеется, что в прошлый раз он вел себя по-другому.

      Гарри наклоняется и берет Оскар в руки, любуясь им поближе.

      - Думаю, я назову его Уайльд. _Оскар_ Уайльд.

      - Умно, - говорит луи, Смотря, как Гарри осторожно проводит пальцем по своему имени и возвращает статуэтку на стол. - Микеланджело понравится новый друг. Ему очень одиноко, - комментирует луи.

      - О нет. Уайльд _НЕ будет_ с ним знакомиться, - усмехается гарри.

      Луи закатывает глаза, потому что Гарри настоял на еще одной полке для наград в их новом доме . Он переехал к Луи через несколько месяцев после того , как они начали встречаться, и сразу объединил свои вещи с его, все равно но НЕ считал : их _общими_ . И тогда они вместе купили новый дом.

      Стенд с наградами Луи в его старом жилье был уже полностью заставлен . Новое же гораздо больше, так что там могут поместиться все их призы, и, хотя Гарри только начинает свою карьеру, его сторона тоже быстро заставляется.

      - Ну, может, Уайльд и Микеланджело могли бы иногда встречаться? - Предлагает Луи.

      - Нет. Если ты так хочешь друга для своего Оскара, выиграй еще один, - говорит Гарри и пинает его ногой. Луи не больно, но он все равно хмурится.

      - И Вот _выиграю_ , - издевается луи, легонько толкая его в ответ. - У тогда И меня будет _два_ Оскара к моим двум золотым Глобусам, - бормочет он.

      - Я Зато _три_ раза побеждал на BAFTA премии, - ухмыляется гарри. И, черт побери, он прав.

      Луи садится, прищуриваясь от его горделивого тона. Он крадется по КРОВАТИ и седлает бёдра гарри, СМОТРЯ прямо в ЕГО ярко-зеленые глаза.

      - Хочешь Ты _побороться_ со мной, Стайлс?

      На самом деле Луи уже год ничем особо крупным не занимался , участвуя только в небольших проектах и пробуя себя в качестве продюсера фильма , чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Он чувствовал поддержку Гарри и не зацикливался на таких мелочах , но, похоже, теперь его парень стал для него серьезным конкурентом. В конце концов, Луи любит бороться за главный приз.

      - Кто знает, - пожимает плечами Гарри и озорно улыбается. Он выглядит как полный идиот, но Луи все равно хочет его поцеловать. - Или ты боишься, что Уайльд найдет себе друга раньше твоего Микеланджело?

      -  _Нет_ , я такого не говорил, - выдыхает луи, чувствуя себя немного неловко, потому что Гарри медленно скользит руками вверх по его бедрам. Гарри ухмыляется, его пальцы невинно развязывают пояс мягких штанов Луи.

      - Мм, уверен, что именно так это и прозвучало, Лу.

      - Я этого не говорил. Засунь эти слова обратно себе в рот, - предупреждает он.

      Гарри улыбается, и Луи закатывает глаза, чувствуя, что Гарри вот-вот пошутит.

      - Я лучше бы что-засунул другое то _себе_ в рот, - говорит он, и Луи опускает голову, что этот Потому только что идиот _действительно_ это Сказал.

      Луи смеется, потому что, несмотря на то, что это самая отвратительная шутка, он Которую : _когда-либо_ слышал, его член действительно заинтересован в происходящем, хотя Гарри просто угрожал получить второй Оскар раньше него .

      - Ты же знаешь, что я ни за что в жизни не позволю тебе обскакать меня . И если ты объявишь мне войну, я тебя жалеть не буду, - предупреждает луи, поднимая брови.

      Гарри, кажется, все равно на угрозы, его губы все еще растянуты в ленивой улыбке.

      - Заткнись и поцелуй меня, - шикает на него Гарри и тянет за шею, заставляя Луи тут же обо всем забыть. Но тот все еще помнит их разговор и намерен к нему вернуться , но не тогда, когда Гарри запускает руку ему в штаны. Его разум тут же улетучивается, и он обещает себе поговорить об Оскаре, когда снова сможет думать.

      Луи задыхается, бедра Гарри дрожат вокруг его талии. Он двигается резко и наконец кончает. Гарри счастливый и довольный лежит на подушках. Луи хотел бы прилечь рядом с ним, но его разум еще нечеткий, а конечности невероятно тяжелые.

      В конце концов он уходит за полотенцем, вытирает их и вновь ложится рядом. Гарри сразу обнимает его, притягивая ближе к себе, оставляет мягкий поцелуй на груди, и это заставляет Луи чувствовать тепло внутри себя.

      - Я так сильно люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это? - Спрашивает Луи, вдыхая запах его волос.

      Гарри кивает, и его кудри щекотят Луи лицо.

      - Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, - говорит он и оставляет еще один поцелуй на его груди .

      - Я И _так_ горжусь тобой, - добавляет Луи на случай, если Гарри не понял этого.

      За последние несколько часов Луи сказал это почти миллион раз . На самом деле, он говорит это со дня их первой встречи, но он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, что сегодня больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Гарри улыбается.

      - Я знаю. Ты даже расплакался от моей речи, - дразнит он его.

      - Просто что-то в глаз попало.

      - Думаю, все-таки это были слезы, - смеется гарри.

      Луи дергает его за прядь волос, заставляя замолчать, но только еще больше смешит его.

      -  _Вот ты так всегда,_  - говорит Луи на его хихиканье. - Я пытаюсь сказать, что ты невероятно красивый и талантливый, а ты ...

      - Оу, это так мило, - шепчет гарри. - Ты тоже замечательный, любимый, - говорит он и садится, ловя его взгляд. - Ты удивительный, но я все равно не поставлю свой Оскар рядом с твоим , - усмехается он.

      Луи вздыхает, потому что его парень пытается его спровоцировать своими зелеными глазами .

      -  _Гарри_ , - предупреждает он.

      Гарри игнорирует его, как будто ничего не произошло, но между его бровями образовывается глубокая складка.

      - Хм, интересно, мне бы как назвать свой _второй_ для Оскар? - Смело спрашивает Гарри вслух. Он игриво прищуривается и кусает губы. Луи обижается еще буквально десять секунд, а потом начинает щекотать Гарри до тех пор, пока у того не заканчивается воздух.

***

  
      У Луи уходит неделя, чтобы вернуться в привычный ритм, потому что любовь всей его жизни становится его главным конкурентом . Так что теперь он ищет роль, чтобы надрать Гарри задницу.

      Он должен продолжать двигаться дальше, особенно когда Гарри подозрительно тихо сидит рядом на диване с ноутбуком . Луи замечает на экране какие-то документы, но не успевает дочитать их до конца, потому что Гарри выключает компьютер. Луи спрашивает его, что тот читает, на что Гарри спокойно отвечает:

      - Ничего. Найл прислал какую-то очередную ерунду.

      Луи прекрасно знает, что это гребаные сценарии, поэтому весь оставшийся вечер проводит за разговором с Лиамом по телефону .

      Проходит еще одна неделя, а Луи все еще не находит подходящую роль для своего второго Оскара . Лиам присылает ему новые сценарии каждый день, но Луи все еще не уверен, что это именно то, что он ищет, поэтому только и делает, что ноет своему агенту.

      - Думаю, Гарри уже выбрал фильм. Он вчера так взволнованно разговаривал с Найлом.

      Лиам вздыхает на другом конце телефона.

      - Тогда поговори с ним, а не названивай мне.

      - Он ничего мне не рассказывает! Просто ухмыляется и говорит « _всему свое время_ », словно чертово печенье с предсказанием. - Луи терпеть не может быть в неведении и еще больше ненавидит Гарри , который уже выбрал роль, а он еще нет. - Узнай у Найла, что это за фильм, - умоляет он.

      - Ладно, но мы договорились с ним не говорить о работе , тем более Найл не станет продавать своего клиента, _особенно_ : когда ЕГО парень - сумасшедший человек, и только : Который хочет забрать себе самую с нами _Лучшую_ роль.

      - Ну _Ли_ ! - Ноет Луи. - Давай! Разве ты не можешь подкупить его или соблазнить? ..

      Луи стонет и падает на спину на кровать, потому что его агент неожиданно вешает трубку.

      Он хандрит весь оставшийся день, но его настроение меняется, когда он получает от Лиама новое письмо, заинтересовавшее его на целых десять минут. Оно называется «Волк с Уолл-стрит», и Луи такого еще никогда не делал. У него будет главная роль, но его фильм немного грустный, хотя это комедия, и она вполне интересна. Он будет довольно симпатичным преступником. Луи чуть ли не прыгает от радости, настолько все идеально.

      Луи чувствует себя теперь намного лучше и в миллионный раз благодарит Лиама за то , что тот самый лучший агент в мире. Он все еще на седьмом небе от счастья от своей новой роли , когда Гарри присоединяется к нему на кровать и садится на колени . Он касается носом его щеки и выдыхает, и Луи улыбается еще сильнее.

      - Ты чего такой довольный? - Замечает Гарри. - И почему весь день просидел в спальне?

      - Всему свое время, - повторяет Луи и довольно больно щипает его за руку .

      - Ой, да ладно. Я скажу, о чем говорил с Найлом, а ты расскажешь, о чем шептался с Лиамом, - гарри предлагает. Он оставляет цепочку поцелуев на шее Луи, пока его пальцы легонько царапают ему живот. Луи планировал держать свои секреты в тайне, чтобы отомстить Гарри за то, ему : тот что _ничего_ НЕ рассказывает, но сразу же сдается, когда пальцы Гарри мягко ласкают его член.

      - Я выбрал новый фильм.

      - Ха! А я не знал, - говорит Гарри и перестает дразнить его руками и губами , потому что Луи уже сдался. - Выкладывай!

      - Не, Хазза. Теперь твоя очередь говорить.

      Гарри закатывает глаза.

      - Тогда давай вместе.

      Луи кажется, это справедливо, поэтому он соглашается. Они оба ждут, когда Гарри досчитает до трех, и одновременно выкрикивают большие новости.

      - Я буду сниматься в комедии «Волк с Уолл-стрит»! - Прямо говорит Луи, пока Гарри что-то бормочет, что становится для него полной неожиданностью.

      - Комедия? Серьезно? - Сияет Гарри, и его голос полон волнения, потому что ему хочется поскорее посмотреть на смешного Луи на большом экране . Он выглядит таким счастливым, что это даже смущает Луи, но слова Гарри слишком сильно поразили его несколько секунд назад .

      - Так, подожди минутку. Ты только что сказал, что будешь сниматься в фильме про _The Rolling Stones_ ? Самую _легендарную_ рок-группу всего времени?

      Гарри кивает и кусает губы в улыбке, но не может долго сдерживать себя.

      - Я буду играть молодого Мика Джаггера! А он, естественно, самого себя настоящего. Его спросили, кого бы он хотел видеть в роли себя, он выбрал и _меня_ . Я хотел тебе рассказать об этом раньше, но мы все время занимались сексом, - он смеется

      Луи честно теряет дар речь. Он всегда знал, что Найл находит хорошие варианты, но чтобы настолько!

      - Ты будешь играть Мика Джаггера? - Повторяет Луи и Гарри практически кричит ему:

      - Да! _И он знает о моем существовании!_

      Луи укоризненно смотрит на него, что буквально Потому _каждый_ знает, кто такой Гарри, но мальчик просто все еще в шоке от такой информации . Он все такой же милый, слава не вскружила ему голову, и он все еще не может осознать, что люди действительно могут плакать при одном только взгляде на него .

      - Боже мой! - Выдыхает Луи. - Же : их Ты просто _обожаешь_ . Я видел у тебя все их альбомы. Думаю, ты даже все их песни наизусть знаешь.

      - И это мне только на руку, потому что режиссер хочет, чтобы я пел.

      Челюсть Луи буквально падает. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни.

      - Серьезно будешь Ты _петь_ , как Джаггер из Мик The Rolling Stones? Гарри, да это потрясающе! Почему ты мне сразу ничего не сказал ?!

      Конкуренция и война за Оскар тут же отходят на второй план , потому что его парень нашел роль всей своей жизни . Луи не может поверить, что Гарри все это время держал все в себе , когда он буквально чувствовал охватившее того волнение.

      - Я сделал правильный выбор? Ну, я же справлюсь? - Спрашивает Гарри и смотрит на него своими большими зелеными глазами . Так всегда бывает, когда он обращается к Луи за советом. Луи не нравятся люди, которые постоянно что-то советуют Гарри, но ему очень приятно, что Гарри доверяет ему и ценит его мнение, советуясь насчет своей карьеры. У Луи потрясающий парень, который только может быть в жизни. И он на самом деле любит его.

      - Ты _справишься_ , любимый. У тебя обязательно все получится. Не могу дождаться премьеры. Твой фильм будет фееричен! - Смеется он.

      - Нет, не будет, - настаивает Гарри и хмурится. - Твой тоже очень интересный. Хочу узнать о нем подробнее. Расскажи мне.

      Луи смеется, потому что его фильм не такой уж и масштабный по сравнению с картиной, в которой будет сниматься Гарри.

      - Может, поговорим обо мне в другой раз? - Отмахивается Луи. - Давай лучше обсудим, в какой одежде Мика Джаггера ты будешь сниматься. - Луи чувствует себя лучше от одной мысли о полуголом и потном парне на сцене , залитой огнями. Иисус, Гарри срочно нужны облегающие кожаные штаны. - Поверь мне, я найду предлог, чтобы навещать тебя на съемочной площадке каждый день, чтобы первым увидеть все твои костюмы.

      - Ты можешь прийти в любое время, - улыбается Гарри и притягивает Луи для поцелуя, и тот чувствует, будто они вместе плывут по облакам.

      Когда они отстраняются, Луи очерчивает губы Гарри большим пальцем, все еще находясь в небольшом шоке от происходящего.

      - Иногда мне кажется, что я достиг своего предела, но ты берешь и делаешь что-то такое удивительное и ... - голос Луи затихает, когда улыбка Гарри становится такой яркой, что отвлекает его. - Я так рад за тебя, любимый. Поздравляю.

      Щеки Гарри еще долго сохраняют вкусный розовый румянец. Он застенчиво шепчет спасибо, и Луи хочет закричать всему миру о том, какой талантливый у него парень, потому что тот слишком скромный, чтобы сделать это самому. Каждый должен знать, какой он замечательный и в каком эпическом фильме будет сниматься . И Луи просто должен убедиться, что Гарри и сам это понимает.

***

  
      Неудивительно, что год спустя Гарри забирает свой второй Оскар.

      Он и Луи номинированы в одной категории, и средства массовой информации делают из этого настоящую драму . Интерес подогревает то, что два самых больших конкурента на лучшую мужскую роль также являются одной из крупных обсуждаемых пар , поэтому каждый хочет знать, что они чувствуют по этому поводу.

      Людям нравится говорить: _«Спорим, что одному из них будет неудобно ехать обратно домой в машине , когда другой выиграет»_ . Но это далеко от истины, потому что они с трудом выходят из автомобиля с заднего сидения , начав уже там праздновать победу Гарри.

      Луи болел за своего парня так же, как и за самого себя. И в мире больше не существует людей, ради которых Луи не возражал бы проиграть. Речь Гарри была настолько удивительной, что Луи казалось, будто она предназначена только для него. Они так сильно любят друг друга, что победа другого чувствуется, как собственная.

      С той ночи прошло уже больше недели, но все так и продолжают говорить о последней награде Гарри . Он не перестает улыбаться с воскресенья, и прямо сейчас его глаза светятся, потому что во время интервью ему очень хочется поцеловать Луи .

      Тот стоит позади камеры, слушая, как Гарри рассказывает о своей работе над фильмом. Он отвечал на этот вопрос по меньшей мере десяток раз, но и сейчас он не игнорирует его, и женщина-интервьюер, кажется, остается довольна.

      Интервью длится слишком долго, и Луи не может на нем сосредоточиться, поэтому он прокручивает ленту твиттера, чтобы скоротать время. Он больше не слушает, даже не замечает, как Гарри замолкает на несколько секунд, задумываясь, что ответить на заданный вопрос.

      - Последние несколько лет Вы тяжело работали и многого добились в своей карьере , - улыбается она. - Есть ли еще что-то, что Вы планируете? Кем Вы видите себя спустя некоторое время?

      Это не такой уж и трудный вопрос, но Гарри слишком серьезно его воспринимает. Луи убирает в карман телефон, когда замечает небольшую складку между бровями его парня.

      - Думаю, все то же, что и остальные. В будущем мне бы хотелось жениться, может быть, даже завести семью, но я все равно буду заниматься тем, что люблю.

      Луи чувствует, что абсолютно каждый человек в этой комнате сейчас смотрит на него , но он встречает только глаза Гарри. Тот мягко улыбается ему. Они уже говорили о браке раньше. Честно говоря, Луи удивлен, что ни один из них до сих пор этого не предложил , но они еще не думали о том, чтобы завести семью. И Гарри никогда не говорил, что хочет их совместных детей.

      Женщина, сидящая с ним, кажется, так же удивлена ответом и внимательно смотрит на него , когда Гарри наконец отводит взгляд от Луи.

      - Вы действительно хотели бы завести семью и детей? В таком молодом возрасте? - Хихикает она, все еще не в силах поверить в его ответ .

      За последние несколько минут Луи едва мог дышать. Воздух попадает в его грудь с первым ответом Гарри и выходит из легких , когда тот смотрит мимо камеры, чтобы снова встретиться с взглядом Луи и уверенно ответить :

      - Не могу дождаться.

***

  
      Они никогда не думали о том, чтобы взять перерыв от работы, но буквально через пару месяцев после интервью, на котором весь мир узнал о плане Гарри насчет свадьбы , по предложению Луи все-таки берут отпуск.

      Они женятся в Нью-Йорке, в окружении друзей и родственников в городе, что так любят.

      ЛУИ СКАЗАЛ Гарри, что тот может выбрать любое место для их медового месяца . Ему казалось, что это будет страна или город, в котором они еще никогда не были, но Гарри решил остаться здесь, в Нью-йорке, в небольшой квартире на Манхэттене Луи, утверждая, что это его самое любимое место в мире.

      Сначала Луи казалось плохой идеей проводить тут медовый месяц , но последние несколько лет они были так заняты, что едва оставались в этом городе больше, чем на день. Две недели без напряжений вместе в любимом городе - это то, что им так нужно.

      Луи думал, что они сразу вернутся к работе, как только закончат заниматься сексом в каждом уголке их крошечной квартиры , но недели превратились в месяцы, и никто из них так и не начал новый фильм . Похоже, что их стало волновать что-то помимо карьеры, и Луи узнал, что именно, когда Гарри спросил, может ли тот представить их вместе с ребенком.

      До Гарри Луи никогда не позволял себе думать о таких вещах , как семья и дети, просто потому, что никого подходящего так и не встретил. Но потом в свои тридцать пять он познакомился с Гарри и понял , что сейчас он действительно счастлив.

      Семья - достаточно сложное дело, и он не задумывался об этом, полностью отдаваясь работе. Он воспринимал свою жизнь такой, какая она есть, до тех пор, пока в нее не ворвался Гарри и не оставил частичку себя в каждом плане Луи , который касался только его самого. Он показал Луи, что все то, о чем он когда-то мечтал и сейчас перестал желать, по-прежнему в пределах досягаемости. И теперь Луи постоянно думает о ребенке, так сильно, что эта мысль полностью завладела его разумом.

***

  
      Почти год спустя у них появляются маленькие двухнедельные близнецы . Их мать едва могла ухаживать за одним ребенком, а о двух и речи идти не могло. Она знала, что не сможет подарить им такую жизнь, которую они заслуживают, и никогда не станет им родителем, в котором они так нуждаются, зато Луи и Гарри знают, что смогут.

      Луи не уверен, спали ли они с Гарри больше двух часов за всю неделю с появления детей в доме . Луи никогда не чувствовал в себе отцовских инстинктов, и он в первые дни ведет себя абсолютно неправильно , когда как Гарри делает все наугад.

      Но со временем они привыкают к Оуэну и Аве . Они узнают о своих детях с каждым днем все больше и больше , и вскоре их действия на уровне догадок перерастают в полноценное воспитание детей . И они становятся отличной командой, заботясь о своей семье. Луи впервые заплакал, когда вместе с Гарри искупал близнецов, покормил, а потом уложил спать в кроватки до полуночи.

      Близнецам почти год, когда Луи садится и действительно читает некоторые сценарии, что Лиам присылал ему всю последнюю неделю. Луи добирается до конца одного из них, как Гарри заходит в гостиную и присаживается рядом с ним на диван , когда детки наконец засыпают.

      - Что это?

      - Сценарий, - рассеянно отвечает Луи.

      Гарри закатывает глаза и целует Луи в висок.

      - Это понятно, - бормочет он, читая вместе с Луи, когда тот прокручивает текст до конца. Луи делает глубокий вдох, как только они заканчивают, и закрывает ноутбук. - Ну, что думаешь? Тебе нравится? - Спрашивает Гарри.

      - Если честно, я влюблен в него. Здесь рассказывается про отца, который потерял смысл жизни после смерти жены, и теперь вещью номер один для него становится забота о собственных детях , потому что раньше он этого никогда не делал.

      Такие персонажи его никогда не интересовали, но, став отцом, он открыл для себя множество различных ролей, на которые раньше он бы и не посмотрел.

      Гарри нежно проводит по волосам луи, пока тот смотрит на свой ноутбук. Он чувствует себя замечательно.

      - О чем ты думаешь? - Спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи вздыхает от его прикосновения.

      - О том, что я хочу взять эту роль.

      Он никогда бы не согласился бросить семью ради работы , хотя отчасти именно это и произошло. Луи нравится быть женатым на Гарри, он любит своих детей, и он уверен, что быть отцом - самое потрясающее чувство в мире. Его новая жизнь удивительна, но он очень скучает по старой.

      Он поворачивается лицом к Гарри.

      - А ты как думаешь? - Спрашивает он своего мужа, не зная, не рано ли ему возвращаться на работу.

      - Знаешь, если ты так долго читал это, то, в какой-то степени, ты уже принял решение, - улыбается он. - Если эта роль тебе нравится, то бери ее.

      - Я _влюблен_ в нее, - поправляет луи, и его пульс учащается. Мысль о том, что он собирается вернуться к работе, настолько волнующая, что он уже представляет себя на съемочной площадке, однако то, что он оставляет свою семью ради роли, заставляет его чувствовать себя виноватым.

      - Если я возьмусь за нее, разве это не будет несправедливо по отношению к вам?

      Гарри закатывает глаза, когда слышит это.

      - Все в порядке. Ты готов вернуться к работе. А я нет. Все просто, - пожимает он плечами. - Оуэн, Ава и я будем здесь, пока ты будешь сниматься, и так же будем ждать тебя, когда ты закончишь.

      Из уст Гарри это звучит довольно просто, особенно когда он улыбается со своими очаровательными ямочками на щеках , но Луи знает, как им вдвоем тяжело заботиться о близнецах. И он может только представить, какого это ухаживать за ними в одиночку.

      - Но ты все это время проведешь один на один с детьми , а это не так просто, - указывает луи. По-Гарри прежнему выглядит таким же скучающим, как раньше.

      - Ты начнешь только через шесть недель, да и я вполне смогу о них позаботиться. Брэд Питт и Анджелина Джоли же как-то справляются, при этом они спокойно совмещают воспитание детей с карьерой , так что и мы сможем. - Когда Гарри говорит это вот так, все кажется возможным. Он рассматривает все с точки зрения логики, и Луи вряд ли стоит о чем-то беспокоиться. - Ты же не навсегда уходишь. А когда я решу, что готов вернуться к работе, уже ты будешь сидеть с детьми.

      Луи соединяет их губы в поцелуе, благодаря за понимание и заботу. Они знали, что этот день рано или поздно наступит, и для Луи поддержка Гарри значит очень многое. Он бы никогда не сделал это, если бы не был уверен, что муж за все его начинания.

      - То есть, ты не будешь ненавидеть меня, если близнецы сделают что-то отвратительное, и ты будешь за ними убирать?

      Гарри скучающе смотрит на него.

      - Конечно нет. Я как-то подрабатывал в столовой, намывая там посуду, - хвастается он.

      - А если тебе нужно будет куда-то уйти, куда нельзя будет взять близнецов, а я на работе, кому ты их оставишь?

      - Ну, у них всегда есть дедушки с бабушками. Да и Найлу все равно нечего делать. Он вполне может побыть няней. Для него и Ли это будет полезно.

      Луи согласен. Найл и Лиам тоже задумывались об усыновлении ребенка. Луи готов поспорить, что Лиам еще более невежественен, чем он и Гарри вместе взятые, так что небольшой опыт в общении с детьми им будет только на пользу .

      Гарри нежно проводит рукой вниз по щеке луи.

      - Ты все еще переживаешь и придумываешь отговорки?

      - Может быть, - с ухмылкой бормочет Луи.

      - Ну ладно, - улыбается гарри. - А теперь позвони Лиаму и сообщи ему, что самый крупный и востребованный актер современности вернулся и готов получить свой второй Оскар .

      Луи улыбается, чувствуя, с какой невообразимой скоростью бежит по венам кровь.

      - О, Хазза. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, - вздыхает он, уже мысленно расставляя награды, чтобы освободить место для новой.

      Он жаждет свой второй Оскар почти так же, как и первый. Конечно, Аву и Оуэна он любит больше, но желание попробовать еще раз победить сейчас для него едва ли не самое главное .

      - У тебя даже слюни потекли, - смеется гарри. - Я уже вижу этот животный блеск в глазах!

      И он визжит, когда Луи щипает его за бок.

      Луи ставит свой ноутбук на стол и подталкивает Гарри в спину . Они вплотную садятся друг к другу, и Гарри обнимает его за талию.

      - Я получил бы свой второй Оскар раньше, если бы не мой раздражающе талантливый муж, который украл его у меня из-под носа и забрал домой.

      - О, в имеешь ты виду те старые на : блестящие штучки _моих_ полках?

      - О да, именно _те_ , - смеется луи, и Гарри тянет его вниз для поцелуя. Каждое прикосновение губ заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто он летает.

      Это чувство внутри него растет, когда Гарри отстраняется и смотрит на него самым теплым взглядом , и в животе Луи будто порхают бабочки.

      - У тебя обязательно все получится, Лу, - шепчет он с такой искренностью, что Луи чувствует, как горят его щеки.

      - Я постараюсь, - пожимает плечами Луи, не желая заходить слишком далеко, потому что иначе все пойдет не так, как он хочет. С ним такое часто случается. Все может обернуться полной катастрофой, но в глазах Гарри такая уверенность, что это вселяет в Луи надежду.

      - Мой фильм может провалиться, и он не будет номинирован ни на одну награду , - Луи тычет ему в грудь, объясняя возможные варианты, но он не злится долго, потому что Гарри берет его за руку и переплетает пальцы вместе .

      - Ну и что, это не изменит того факта, что ты будешь в нем как всегда потрясающим, и я в любом случае буду гордиться тобой.

      Луи должен был услышать эти слова. За всю карьеру его критиковали сотни раз, но ему важно, что скажет Гарри, потому что ему нужно знать, что все будет просто отлично.

      Гарри смеется, когда Луи оставляет на его щеке влажный поцелуй. Его глаза светлые и восторженные, потому что решение Луи вернуться на работу - лучшая новость, что он слышал за весь день. И это заставляет Луи улыбаться, потому что вера Гарри значит для него слишком много .

      - Итак, что миру ожидать от Луи Томлинсона? Ты же знаешь, я твой самый большой поклонник, и я умру, если не услышу это первым, - смеется гарри, подделывая голос под интервьюера.

      Луи, вероятно, зададут этот вопрос еще миллион раз, после того, как он официально объявит о возвращении в кино. Люди захотят узнать о его жизни, о его семье. Луи понятия не имеет, что ждет его в будущем, но ему уже не терпится это узнать.

~ * ~  
Конец

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дошел со мной до конца. Надеюсь, вам эта история понравилась так же сильно, как и мне. И я рада, что автор доверила перевод именно мне.  
> Думаю, Rearviewdreamer будет очень приятно, если и к оригинальной истории вы оставите хотя бы простое спасибо и поставите ее фанфику "kudos".  
> А я с вами не прощаюсь. Говорю еще раз спасибо и обещаю еще много новых и интересных работ.


End file.
